


Ylvis Saves the World 3: There and Back Again - The Prequel

by LillieWescott



Series: Ylvis Saves the World [5]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Body Horror, Bondage, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Gen, Gratuitous Protagonist Bashing, Happy Ending, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Medical Torture, No Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Wisconsin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 72,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillieWescott/pseuds/LillieWescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Ylvis travel to America and fall into the clutches of a bizarre cult (as one does), save the world (as per usual), and learn a little about loyalty and responsibility along the way (as per contractual obligation).  </p><p>This story can be read before, after or in lieu of Ylvis Saves the World 1 and 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Washington DC

**Author's Note:**

> Before Ylvis got into fox costumes, before they became superheroes, and most importantly before they were responsible adults, they were confused and gangly teenagers. That didn't mean they couldn't still save the world, it just meant they did it with less finesse.
> 
> This is, of course, a work of fiction, and is inspired by three things: First, a randomly googled Norwegian tabloid article I saw proclaiming that Bård Y. had his first kid at age 19. I have a 20-year-old kid. He can't even take care of his pet rat, much less a baby. So, good for you, Bård, for successfully navigating that obstacle course. Second, I was looking at a Norwegian name website and discovered that the name Vegard means "protection". I know, right? Third, while I was a student in med school, I met a multiple personality disorder patient who had been a victim of a US Midwestern cult in the 1980s. 
> 
> I'm going to try to post a new chapter every one or two days, as that is the way I like best to read fanfiction. A little treat every day is best, in my book, and I'll be able to post the whole thing in less than a month, one hopes. 
> 
> As before, I apologize for not writing Ylvis's Norsk dialogue in Bergen dialect, but I can barely write in Bokmål. Unnskyld. Maybe by YStW4 I'll have the courage to try it. :-)
> 
> I should also mention there are some pretty unsettling scenes in this installment of the series, as I did base some of it on the story told by that poor, broken psych patient I met back in the early 1990s. However, she suffered terrible, unthinkable sexual and physical abuse and witnessed cannibalism and child abuse and other things just too awful to recount here. And I just can't subject my favorite Norwegian brothers to the worst of such horrors, even in fiction. That being said, we'll still scare the heck out of fictional teenaged Ylvis with some pretty bad stuff. Because that which does not kill Ylvis, makes Ylvis stronger. Right? Of course right.
> 
> So here's a change of pace: horror genre, but with the LillieWescott Industries guarantee of a happy ending. Good luck, everybody!

_It is 2000 AD. It is a new century. In America, despite the bright promise of a technologically advanced age, there are no iphones, few laptops, no Throwback Pepsi, no obsession with gluten, no Wikipedia, no decent microwave pizza or flattering yoga pants, no Xbox, no 9/11, no Twitter and no Facebook. Even MySpace was a thing of the future. Given these primitive circumstances, the world cried out to be saved by Norwegian teenagers. Obviously. Let us join our heroes as they ride a train from New York City to Washington D.C. in the United States of America..._

 

"I got us some Cokes." Vegard slid into the seat next to his younger brother and handed him a can.

Bård nodded and silently opened the drink, took a sip and went back to resolutely staring out of the window at the early autumn colors in the passing countryside.

Vegard sighed. Bård had been militantly ignoring him for the last two days. In fact, Bård had been acting weird since before they even started on this vacation to the USA. Their parents had sprung the trip on them as a gift; their mother said they needed to get away for a week, to get a break from the stress of their work.

It was a new century, and it was already pretty strange. Vegard was twenty-one and still utterly baffled by their luck. Only a few years ago they'd been just normal kids. Well, relatively speaking, anyway. The Ylvisåker brothers both liked music and drama and had been successful at both in school. But five years ago he never would have thought he'd end up doing either for a living. Bård had been spotted by a talent agent who had decided that the brothers should have a music career. It had been an opportunity too cool to pass up.

The sudden switch in focus hadn't done that much to change Vegard thus far. Vegard felt fairly sure it couldn't possibly last, and he tried to plan accordingly. And having a brother who was blonder, taller, and more gregarious than he was made Vegard's descent into a public persona as "the quiet nerdy one" as easy as falling off a log. In contrast, Bård was cool, charismatic, and full of youthful energy and self-confidence on stage. Maybe too much confidence; Vegard had witnessed Bård being a little too self-satisfied and unnecessarily abrupt with admirers. But that was onstage. In day-to-day life Bård was still just a kid who liked music and video games. He was also ridiculously moody, although Vegard hoped that was just due to puberty. In the last few years Bård had stopped taking orders unquestioningly from his older brother, and that made Vegard's job more difficult. He had to constantly rein Bård in to keep him from doing something that would ruin their budding careers. Their father had taken Vegard aside when all this craziness had started and had told him he was going to have to take charge of Bård if he wanted this to last.

Vegard sighed. As the first born, he'd been "taking charge" of Bård since they were little. Instead of becoming as studious and circumspect as his big brother, Bård had only grown more extroverted and rebellious. So nowadays being "in charge" of Bård meant Vegard was mostly only in charge of Bård-related damage control.

Over the last month they'd been constantly bickering with each other and their manager about their upcoming show, and then out of the blue their parents had sent them to the United States "to cool off". Vegard wasn't sure cooling off together was the best way to handle that, but he wasn't about to let Bård go off to America by himself.

They'd first flown to New York City where, after exploring JFK airport, they'd spent two days visiting museums and landmarks. Vegard was just as glad the USA had a drinking age limit that prevented them from checking out the nightlife together. He didn't even want to think about trying to corral Bård if he started drinking.

Now they were on a train to Washington D.C. where Vegard looked forward to visiting the Smithsonian Museum's collection of aircraft. He was excited about the museum; he was completely smitten with aviation and had been for as long as he could remember. Since he assumed their sudden move to music and comedy was a fluke, he'd already planned that when it was over he'd get his commercial pilot's license. He fantasized about the places he'd fly all over the world. Before he died he wanted to break the record for the most airports visited by one person. He figured he could work on that his whole life, provided people kept building airports.

"Vegard?"

Vegard took another sip of his Coke and looked at his brother. "Bård?"

Bård didn't look at him, but said, "You wanted to know why I've been so on edge lately."

"I did. I do. What's going on?"

Bård let out a long breath and said, "Maria is pregnant."

Vegard laughed. Bård had had the same girlfriend for the last several years, a girl he'd known since they were young. They were cute together, but lately neither of the brothers had a free moment to spend on anything but rehearsals. "Sure she is. When did that happen? We haven't had a moment's break in months."

Bård scowled at the scenery. "Fuck off."

Vegard's smile faded. "You aren't serious?"

" _Jo,_ I'm serious."

Vegard frowned. Bård constantly made up stories to prove to Vegard how gullible he was. And Vegard always fell for it. Surely this was one of those stories. He smiled and said, "You can't have a kid. You _are_ a kid."

Bård turned to glare at him. "That's exactly what Pappa said. Did he tell you to say that?"

Vegard's mouth fell open. " _Nei, nei, nei,_ he didn't tell me any of this. You… you're joking."

_"Nei."_

"You said… she's pregnant?"

"Yes, I just said that."

"Are you sure it's yours?"

Bård worked his jaw. "I'm going to punch you in your idiot face."

Vegard was completely flummoxed. Of all the stupid things for Bård to do… "Does she know? I mean, do her parents know or…?"

"Don't say another word. I'm serious. I'll break your fucking nose."

Vegard glanced down at Bård's free hand. It was balled so tightly in a fist that his knuckles were white. Bård always threatened to punch him, but they both knew Vegard could take him in a fight if it seriously happened. But Bård seemed genuinely angry. Maybe he wasn't kidding. Vegard let out a breath. "Okay, okay. _Unnskyld,_ I was just… surprised."

Bård turned back toward the window and pushed a hand through his short dark blond hair with frustration. Vegard studied his brother. Surely this was another joke. But Bård's skin was flushed pink with anger. He also still had baby fat in his cheeks and his big blue eyes looked as wide and innocent as they had when he was five. Bård couldn't even take care of himself. He couldn't take care of a baby.

Bård took a deep breath but said softly, "It doesn't matter what any of you say. She's keeping it. We're keeping it. We want this."

"Okay." Vegard drank the last of his Coke and suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands. He knew Bård could be as stubborn as an ox. If he was serious, and he wanted to do this, arguing would only alienate him. Ultimately, Vegard supposed it really wasn't his business. If Bård was old enough to drive and serve in the military, he was technically an adult. But Vegard had never really thought of his brother as anything but a little kid. He sighed and asked, "You love her, right?"

Bård ground his teeth. "Yeah."

" _Vel_... I suppose I should say congratulations."

Bård blinked and looked back at him with surprise. "No lecture? No yelling?"

Vegard shrugged. "If you want a lecture I feel fairly sure I can work one up."

"I'll pass."

"Okay."

"This doesn't change anything. I still want to perform. I like being Ylvis."

"Okay. Or I can go get my flying license. It's fine with me. Whatever you want to do will work for me."

Bård turned away again, and they sat quietly for several minutes, swaying with the hypnotic movement of the train.

Vegard asked suddenly, "Is this why we were sent on a vacation?"

_"Ja."_

Vegard frowned. "So I'm the last to know."

"You're the… fourth… to know."

Vegard elbowed Bård. "I might yell at you about that later. You're supposed to tell me your secrets first. I tell you mine. Most of them, anyway."

Bård turned to look at him again and sighed. "I didn't tell you because I thought you'd go crazy. I planned that I'd tell you on the train so I could at least enjoy New York. And you'd be forced to keep your voice down for the three hour ride."

"That was stupid. You could have been buying yourself a three-hour lecture."

"I can tune you out if you aren't yelling."

Vegard made a face. "That's… good to know?"

"I figured since you try to control every other aspect of my life…"

Vegard shrugged, trying to ignore the dig. "I do my best to watch over you, _lillebror_ , but I never for a moment considered watching you have sex." He grimaced at the mental image.

"I almost wish you had. Maybe you'd learn something and finally get laid. You really need to get laid."

Vegard narrowed his eyes. "If I did, I would use a condom."

"And here comes the lecture."

" _Nei, nei, nei_ … Just… there's no need to insult me."

"There's always a need to insult you. You're a self-satisfied dictator and you always have been. You don't have to watch over me. I'm an adult now."

Vegard managed to keep a straight face despite the preposterous statement. He wasn't sure why Bård was needling him. Maybe Bård had been expecting a fight. Maybe Bård wanted a fight. If so he needed to get it out of his system. So Vegard took a slow breath and waited.

When Vegard didn't respond, Bård swallowed and added, "Besides, everyone always thinks I'm the older one."

"That continues to terrify me. You look like you're fifteen."

"And you look like you're twelve."

"What about your military service?"

"Don't make me laugh." Bård turned away again.

Vegard had known Bård would take the easy way out in that regard. He was completely irresponsible. Well. Obviously. Vegard had gone to serve as soon as he could. He always knew he would, like his father. It had been an interesting experience. He'd learned a lot. But the most important thing he learned was that he hoped he'd never be in a firefight, or have to defend himself or his country… or ever be faced with killing another person. But if he had to, he'd know what to do.

But Bård… he was all bluster, surely. He couldn't honestly think he was ready to be a father, could he? When their youngest brother Bjarte had been born, Vegard had been old enough to help with the baby, changing diapers and feeding him when his mother allowed it. In contrast, Bård had been impatient with the baby and was more than happy to let Vegard take care of him if their parents went out. Bård didn't even like babies. He was going to have one?

Vegard let out a breath and muttered, " _Jesus Christ_ , Bård."

Bård suddenly said, "Move it. _Jeg må tisse."_

Vegard let him sidle past him and watched Bård move toward the dining car. Bård didn't return until the train arrived in Union Station.

 

* * *

 

Their hotel was close to Union Station, and they dropped off their bags there and then took the Metro to the Mall. They started with the Air and Space Museum and then walked across the Mall to the Natural History museum, and then continued west. Four hours later they were up standing in front of the new Vietnam Memorial. Since they'd gotten off the train they'd said nothing about Bård's impending fatherhood. In fact, they'd barely said anything at all. Vegard stared at the long list of names for several minutes and said, "You think there are a lot of sets of brothers on this wall?"

Bård shrugged.

Vegard cuffed the back of Bård's head.

Bård responded by punching Vegard in the arm. Hard.

 _"Au!"_ Vegard rubbed his arm.

The tourists near them moved away and Vegard glanced around. A park ranger was studying them. This wasn't the place to have a brawl. He grabbed Bård's arm and dragged him away from the memorial.

Bård pulled away once they reached a respectful distance and hissed, "What is your problem?"

"I'm trying to be supportive."

"By punching me in the head and dragging me around like a toddler?"

"That wasn't a punch. I wouldn't punch a toddler."

"Oh, I see, so this is how you demonstrate your respect for a fellow adult?"

 _"Nei,_ this is how I demonstrate the pecking order, _little brother."_

Bård grinned mirthlessly. "At least you're being honest for once."

Vegard narrowed his eyes. "Look. We're stuck together for the next five days so... "

_"Faen ta deg!"_

_"Du skjerpe deg!"_

They glared at each other for a long moment. Finally Vegard blew out a breath. "Listen to me. Can we call a truce? I honestly want to be supportive. And I want to relax and I'm sick of the silent treatment."

"I thought you were giving me the silent treatment."

They blinked at each other for a long moment.

Vegard said, "I saw a Thai restaurant near the Metro Station."

"Let's go."

Dinner was delicious and although they avoided the topic foremost in their minds, they were far more relaxed together. By the time they came outside again it was getting dark. It wasn't terribly far to their hotel so they decided to walk.

They'd only walked a few blocks, with Vegard droning on about something or other about the city architecture, when Bård heard a young male voice call out, "Hey baby. What you walking so fast for?" He frowned. Ahead of them a young woman was walking briskly along the sidewalk under bright streetlights. Four teenagers, dressed in gangster wear, were skipping alongside her, jumping in front of her and making her walk around them. She huddled in on herself and walked faster.

Bård glanced at Vegard. Vegard had stopped talking and was getting that look on his face. The look he got when someone picked on one of his younger brothers and he threw himself into a fight.

Bård said in warning, "Vegard. This isn't our business. We'll find the police. I saw a police car back on the last block."

Vegard was clenching and unclenching his fists as the kids ahead of them began pushing the girl around between them. She was swearing and yelling at them to leave her alone.

Bård sighed. They were hopelessly outnumbered.

One of the teens ahead grabbed the girl and she screamed. He put a hand over her mouth and she bit him. He backhanded her and another boy came up behind her and began pulling her into an alley.

Bård looked around frantically. The street was empty. Weren't they just in a tourist area? They'd forgotten they weren't in Norway. USA cities were famous for their street crimes and murders. He looked back at Vegard and saw he was already running toward the girl, disappearing into the alley. Bård shook his head and took off after him.

He rounded the corner to the alley and skidded to a stop. The four gangmembers were standing in a line, staring at Vegard with disbelief. The girl took advantage of their surprise and tore away from the boy holding her. She took off at a run past Bård and disappeared around the corner.

The four teens began advancing on Vegard. He put up a hand and said in English, "She is gone now."

The biggest of the gang said, "We noticed." The kid was taller than Bård and twice as wide.

Bård shouted, "Vegard! Come on!"

Vegard took a deep breath. But he didn't move. He said, "She's safe. So I'm done here. I'm leaving."

The leader reached into his jacket and Bård froze. Surely gang members in America all carried guns. He and his brother were dead.

But then he heard a police car beep its siren and he was blinded with light as a squad car turned into the alley and flashed its brights. The gang leader took his hand away from his jacket and waved his companions back.

Bård repeated, "Vegard, come on!"

The police car drove up alongside Bård and the officer driving the car rolled down his window. He said, "A young woman told us there was some trouble here?"

Bård watched Vegard back away from the teens and approach the car. Bård said, "We're from Norway. We didn't know it was a bad area."

The officer looked at the teens and said, "It usually isn't. You want to tell me what's happening here?"

Bård said, "No, we just want to leave."

Vegard looked back at the teens and said, "We thought… they were going to hurt that girl. But nothing happened."

Bård said loud enough for the gangsters to hear, "Yes. Nothing happened. Everything is fine."

The officer looked at Bård skeptically. "That girl didn't give me any details either." He sighed and glanced at his partner, who was watching the teens. They were all staring defiantly at them. He said carefully, "I'll put you in the back and drive you two out of here. Sound good?"

The brothers looked at each other and accepted the offer.

The police officers took them back to the hotel, but before they left Vegard gave them his name and number in Norway, explaining, "In case the girl decides to press charges."

They got back to their room and Bård flopped onto one of the beds. Vegard closed the door behind him and frowned at his younger brother. "What the hell was that?"

"I agree. You almost got us killed."

"You said it wasn't our business and didn't want to say anything about that girl almost getting raped."

"It wasn't our business."

"How can you say that? What if Maria was attacked by a gang?"

"Then it would be my business."

Vegard shook his head. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll alert the media." Bård rested his head on his arms and looked at the ceiling. He could hear Vegard slamming around in the bathroom. He knew his brother was right, about one thing at least. Bård hadn't been particularly heroic. On the other hand, it was dumb luck that the girl Vegard saved had found help and the brothers hadn't been murdered tonight.

Vegard was just going to have to get over himself and stop trying to help every injured bird that crossed their path. And he really needed to get laid.


	2. Chicago O'Hare Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix-up at the airport leads to problems.

[](http://s1113.photobucket.com/user/LillieWescott/media/PrequelIllustrationsCh2_zpsruvuix14.jpg.html)

The next morning they woke up, got dressed and took the Metro out to Ronald Reagan Airport. Vegard went exploring while Bård sulked at their departure gate, reading American celebrity magazines. They said nothing during the entire flight to Chicago, and as they stood in the baggage claim area Bård said, "I'm going straight to the hotel."

Vegard crossed his arms but didn't look at his brother. "It's right in the airport. Take my bag with you."

Bård leaned over and grabbed his black duffel bag. "Take your own bag."

Vegard picked up his bag and held it out to Bård. "I can go with you, and check in, and walk up with you. Or you can take it and I can go look around."

Bård grabbed Vegard's bag. "Fine. I'd rather go myself." He looked at Vegard's bright red bag with distaste. _"Æsj,_ this bag is so ugly."

"It's not ugly. And it's easy to spot. There are a million black duffel bags. You could get yours switched easy. Then you'd be stuck with someone else's underwear."

_"Jesus Christ."_

"Don't come complaining to me because you didn't plan ahead."

Bård dropped both bags and gave his brother the double finger.

Vegard sighed. "Thank you, Ambassador."

Bård said, "I'm going to the hotel. Bring me something to eat." He picked up the bags and stalked off.

As Vegard walked in the opposite direction he muttered to himself, "I'm going to go look around and have fun if it kills me."

 

* * *

 

Bård angrily opened the door to the hotel room and threw the bags onto the first bed. As the door closed behind him, he threw his wallet onto the desk, kicked off his trainers, and left a trail of clothing to the bathroom.

As he lathered up his hair with the tiny hotel shampoo, he let loose a tirade of profanities. [i]Jævla[/i] Vegard always had to be right. He always had to have the last word. Bård knew going to help that girl was the morally "right thing to do", but Bård would have run to the squad car and the girl would probably have been fine anyway. Vegard always had to do everything the hard, complicated way. And finish every act with a lecture intended specifically to make Bård feel like a stupid child. He wasn't a child any more. Why couldn't his family see it?

He turned off the water and stomped back into the main room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't really want to be sitting here alone, but Vegard would probably call out the United States Army if he came back here and Bård was missing. Fuck it, he'd take a nap.

He put on his briefs and looked through his bag for a shirt. He remembered that Vegard had bought a couple of cotton pullovers in New York. He'd be pissed off if Bård took one. Good. Bård unzipped Vegard's bag and opened it wide. He frowned a moment at the unfamiliar contents and then threw back his head and laughed so hard he had to sit down holding his sides.

* * *

An hour later Vegard unsuccessfully fumbled with the hotel door and finally kicked the door with his toe.

Bård swung the door open. He was in bare feet but was wearing black jeans and a black pullover. "Don't you have a key?"

"My hands are full."

"Idiot." Bård turned and flopped back down on the bed he'd claimed.

Vegard walked in and put the bag and drinks on the desk. "I brought you a sandwich."

Bård didn't respond. He was looking at a spiral notebook.

Vegard sighed. He kicked off his shoes and went into the bathroom to wash his hands. He called out, "Eat your lunch." He leaned toward the mirror and examined his face. All this stress from Bård was going to make him break out again. That's all he needed when they premiered their show. And he didn't look like he was twelve. He'd been shaving for a while now. Bård was the one with the baby face. And he acted like a spoiled brat. At times like this he wanted to sit on Bård and just pummel him into submission. Vegard's dark brown eyes looked back at him from the mirror with disappointment. He sighed and said, "Okay, I know, I know. I'll try to be patient with the little idiot. I'm in control."

He went back into the main room and tossed his wallet onto the desk. He frowned when he saw his bag was open on the floor. "Why did you go into my bag? I asked you to stop stealing my clothes."

"This is my shirt and it's not your bag."

Vegard counted to six in his head, opened the sack of food and pulled out a sandwich. He sat down in a chair and began eating. "What are you reading?"

"It was in that bag."

Vegard stopped chewing. "That isn't my notebook."

"I just told you, it isn't your bag. You took the wrong bag from the airport."

" _Helvete_ , are you serious?"

Bård nodded absently and turned the page of the notebook.

" _Oi, oi, oi..._ I wanted to change out of this shirt."

"You can borrow one of mine. Take the grey one. It's small on me."

Vegard blinked at Bård and then offered, "I guess I can go back over to the baggage claim area."

"I already talked to the concierge. He said it happens all the time at O'Hare. He's going to call over there to send someone to bring the right bag over when they have a chance."

"That's good. Wait, did you go through the other person's bag?"

"Yeah."

"That's incredibly rude."

"Yeah. So check this out. This notebook was in there. Whoever owns that bag is a total psychopath."

"What do you mean?"

"This book is full of notes and drawings about Wyoming and bombs."

Vegard sat down next to Bård to look. "That's the Yellowstone Park in Wyoming."

"Okay. But this person wants to blow it up. Look at all the notes about explosives."

Vegard stuck his sandwich in his mouth and took the notebook to look at it more closely. He was still frowning at it thirty seconds later, so Bård reached over and tugged on the sandwich until Vegard bit off a chunk. Bård sniffed the remainder of the sandwich and started eating, watching Vegard with amusement.

He'd polished off the sandwich when Vegard finally said, "This can't be right. These notes reference the US Geological Survey. These drawings are of fault lines."

Bård licked his fingers and nodded as if he understood. He knew his brother would decipher the notebook; Vegard was infatuated with geography. Bård had thought there couldn't possibly be anything more boring than memorizing maps until he'd caught Vegard reading a book of technical specifications of World War II airplanes last year. It had literally been a book filled with measurements of different plane parts. That was it. No text. Just... measurements. Vegard had been reading it as if it were pornography. Poor Vegard would never, ever get laid.

Bård looked at the image Vegard was pointing at. It looked like random scribbles. He asked, "What does that mean?"

Vegard met eyes with him and then frowned. "Did you just eat my whole sandwich?"

_"Ja."_

"Hm. Well, fault lines are where continental plates meet."

"Did you say there were drinks?"

"Yeah, in the bags. And it looks to me as though this person is looking for areas of instability under the USA."

Bård got up to look through the bags Vegard had brought to the room. There was a bottle of red wine in one of them. That was odd. Vegard wasn't exactly a heavy drinker. He shrugged and grabbed two cans of Coke and sat back on the bed. Vegard was still talking.

"The amount of explosive this person is looking at… I mean you'd need a nuclear missile to set off an earthquake in Yellowstone Park. How could anyone ever get hold of a nuclear missile?"

"Who knows?"

"I read an article that said the Soviet Union lost track of a lot of its missiles."

"Better Wyoming than Norway."

"Hm."

"So, a psychopath, right?"

Vegard shrugged. "Maybe its research for a book or a screenplay."

Bård held out a can of soda. "What about the stuff in the back? What language is that written in? Those aren't even letters."

Vegard took the can and flipped through the notebook with his free hand. "I don't know. Some sort of… Thai? Or Hindi?"

Bård's next question was interrupted by the phone. Vegard answered and said in English, "Yes. Sure. I will be right down to meet you." He hung up and reluctantly closed the notebook. "The airline is here. Can I borrow that shirt for just a minute or two? I've spilled on this one. It's embarrassing enough to return the bag without looking like a slob."

"Yeah, go ahead."

Vegard quickly switched into Bård's heather-gray pullover and said, " _Takk._  I'll go take the bag down."

Bård shrugged, "I guess you'll need to take the notebook."

Vegard nodded and tossed the notebook into the bag and zipped it up. He slipped on his shoes and said, "I'll be right back; don't eat my other sandwich," and left.

Bård was finishing off the second sandwich when the phone rang again.

He wiped off his mouth with a napkin and answered, _"Ja, Vegard, hvor er du?"_

An unfamiliar man's voice said, "Is this Mr. Illvisacker?"

"Yes, sorry. Hallo."

"There's been an accident. It's your brother."

"My brother?  Vegard?!"

"In the hotel parking lot around in the back. He was hit by a white van. An ambulance is on the way but he's asking for you."

"Oh my god I will be right there."

Bård slammed down the phone, stepped into his shoes and ran down the stairs and out the back of the hotel. He looked around frantically, expecting to see some commotion. There was none. But he spotted a large white van and a large man in a suit came from behind it and beckoned to him. Bård tore across the parking lot and skidded to a stop. "Where is he?"

"Right in here." The man grabbed Bård's arm, threw him through the open side door and the slid it shut behind him.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness Bård shouted, "What are you doing?!" There were no windows in the back of the van and the man got into the passenger side and slammed the door. There was a metal grating like the one in the Washington D.C. police car, but it was embedded in smoky glass. The driver started the van's engine and accelerated forward, throwing Bård back. He tripped over something and landed heavily on his backside.

Bård groaned when he realized what he'd tripped over. His brother was bound and gagged and lying facedown, either unconscious or dead, on the floor of the van. This couldn't be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My father has always been a 1940s airplane enthusiast and he has a book called "The Great Book of World War II Airplanes". The one that is only measurements of airplane parts. He loves that book and he reads it (can you "read" a list of measurements?) every night before bed as he "finds it restful". I looked on Amazon and there it is, and it's not even the only book like that. I find it bewildering that there is a market for something so dry. I mean, who looks at tables of airplane part dimensions? Well, my dad. And I'd bet the farm that Vegard would love it as well. ;-)


	3. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bård and Vegard take a ride in a van

 

Bård shouted at the men in the front of the van in vain for a minute or so before the realization took hold that he and his brother were really and truly being kidnapped. No, it couldn't be true; it must be some trick. Some prank. But… he turned his attention to his brother, cursing at himself for delaying even a moment to do so. Herregud, was he dead?

Bård rolled Vegard over and tried to feel for a pulse. His own heart was hammering so hard that he wasn't sure if he was feeling Vegard's pusle or his own. So he pressed his ear to Vegard's chest, covering his other ear. There. He could hear a heartbeat. Okay. Good. Now what? The van turned suddenly and threw Bård against the back door. He cursed and crawled back over to Vegard, pulled the gag out of his mouth and slapped his face. "Vegard? Wake up." _Fy faen,_ nothing. What had they done to him? He didn't see any blood anywhere.

He was thrown again to one side and winced as Vegard limply rolled over onto his face again. _Helvete,_ Vegard, wake the fuck up. Bård braced himself against the back corner of the van, and pulled Vegard into his arms. He hung onto a bar on the wall of the van with one hand and held his brother with the other, for reassurance more than anything else. What was he supposed to do now?

They'd been driving for what felt like eternity, but was probably only about ten minutes, when Vegard asked groggily, "Did you eat my lunch?"

Bård was so relieved he kissed Vegard on the side of his head. "Yes I did."

"Okay." Vegard swallowed heavily. "Where are we?"

"In the back of a van. I thought they killed you when they threw me in here with-"

"Why did you let them catch you?"

"They told me you were hit by a car. I didn't realize-"

"Why didn't you untie my hands?"

"I was trying to hold onto you so you wouldn't get-"

"Help me sit up. They put something over my face, _kloroform_ or... something."

Bård sighed. "Okay."

"How long was I out?" Vegard struggled to sit up fully but Bård held onto him.

"Forever."

"How long?"

"Maybe 10 minutes. I don't know. I thought you were dead."

"Are you hurt?"

"Not yet."

"They have guns."

Bård gulped. "Okay."

Vegard began pulling against his wrists. "They could have killed me. They must want us alive."

"Okay."

Vegard shook his head and blinked. "Are you hurt?"

"You just asked me that. I'm not hurt. I'll untie your hands. Why didn't you work loose?"

"I was asleep?"

Bård turned his attention to the rope. "Do you know why they've taken us?"

Vegard turned his head and said, "The notebook. I think. They grabbed the bag from me and the first thing they did was pull it out."

Bård paused. _"Tuller du?"_

_"Nei,_ I'm not kidding."

Bård let out a breath as the knot came loose. "What are we going to do?"

Vegard sat up straight and looked around. "I don't know. Did those men hurt you?"

"Nei." Bård didn't think he could get more scared. But seeing his brother so confused made his heart race even harder; Vegard was usually in charge.

Vegard lay back in Bård's arms and he blinked heavily. "I'm going to pass out."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Wake me up if we stop or something." He mumbled and his eyes closed.

"Vegard?" Bård swallowed hard. His entire chest was tight and his heart felt like it was going to burst. Maybe he was having a heart attack. "Vegard, you're scaring the life out of me."

There was no response, so Bård just hung onto Vegard and time passed. He couldn't think about anything.  It was too scary.  He just had to wait for Vegard to wake up.  He watched his brother's face and intermittently listened for a heartbeat.

After another eternity Vegard's eyes fluttered open again.

Bård said, "You passed out. I didn't know what to do."

"How long?"

"I don't know. An hour?"

Vegard rubbed his temples. "My head still hurts. Have we stopped at all?"

"Nei, we've been on an expressway, I think."

"Let me sit up."

_"Nei,_ that made you pass out before."

"Okay. Are you hurt?"

_"Nei."_

Vegard ran a hand through his hair. "I wonder-?"

They both swayed as the car turned and slowed down. Bård met eyes with his brother and said, "Maybe we're stopping. Maybe we've arrived."

Vegard took Bård's hand and squeezed it. _"Vær sterk."_

"What do we do?"

"Wait to see what happens, and take it from there."

"What if they just shoot us when we get out of the van?"

Vegard frowned at the silhouettes of the men in the front seat. "Then we won't have long to wait."

Bård swallowed hard. The van turned another corner and then rolled to a stop.

The side door slid open and the man in the suit aimed a pistol at them. "Get out."

Vegard shakily slid himself on the floor of the van and out, his hands raised. Behind him, Bård said in English, "You must have us confused with someone else. We haven't done anything and we don't have a wealthy family or…"

The man said, "Shut up."

Vegard stumbled and Bård jumped out to catch him. Vegard said in English, "Sorry, I'm still dizzy."

Bård grabbed Vegard's arm to steady him. "Don't pass out again." He glanced around. They were definitely out of the city. The terrain was incredibly flat and fields of crops stretched to the horizon in every direction. He felt utterly alone and small. He was so used to seeing the mountains around him in Bergen; they were a constant and comforting presence. Here there was nothing. Why would anyone want to live here? It was like living on the moon.

They'd stopped near a little dilapidated one-story brick building marked with a peeling wooden sign the read "Ahriman Realty & Co." There were no other cars nearby. A second man, a thin, short white man with brown hair stood at the door and beckoned them over. He also had a gun.

As they passed through the front door Vegard said in English, "I have to use the bathroom."

Behind them the first man said, "Not a problem." He pulled Bård away from Vegard and into a chokehold, pressing the end of his gun against Bård's temple. "Show him to the john."

The second man nodded and took Vegard away. Bård held his breath. Was he supposed to do something? Vegard hadn't warned him about anything. Was there a plan? His captor slid the gun down his cheek and under his jaw. Bård involuntarily squeaked.

The first man grunted, "You gotta go too, kid? Or have you already pissed yourself from fear?"

Bård couldn't bring himself to speak. He was afraid to move. What if he jostled the man's hand and the gun went off?

"Did you hear me?"

"Y-yes, I… I mean, no I haven't…" He started trembling violently.

The man sighed. "You'll get your turn. Just don't make any sudden moves and you might survive the day in one piece. You hear me?"

"Yes."

Ten minutes later, after a quick trip to the loo, the second man led Bård to another door and said, "Get in." He opened the door and shoved him in. The door led to a cramped empty closet; Bård saw Vegard was already inside, sitting against the corner. He looked a little green. When the door closed, they were left in darkness.

Bård slid down the wall to sit next to Vegard. "I shouldn't have looked at that notebook."

Vegard felt around and then patted Bård's forearm. "It was my stupid bag that got us into this mess. Remind me to only buy dark, boring backpacks and bags from now on."

"Maybe they'll decide to let us go?"

"We've seen their faces. If they let us go they would think we'd tell the police."

"But they didn't hurt us or anything. We could just say we wouldn't tell."

"I don't think they'll believe us."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know. I was supposed to call Mamma when we got to Chicago. And we only have the hotel room for two nights. Even if she doesn't alert the authorities, the staff would probably check our room when we don't check out, and my wallet and passport are there."

Bård groaned. "Mine too."

"So for certain they'll know we're missing the day after tomorrow."

"How does that help?"

"If we're still alive maybe we can get rescued."

Bård fell silent, mulling over the phrase _"If we're still alive."_ Finally he asked, "Was I supposed to do something clever when you went to the bathroom?"

"No. I just suddenly really had to pee."

"I thought it was code for me to do something."

"It was code for I have to pee."

"You still looked sick when I got in here."

"I'll be okay. I feel nauseated from that drug... whatever that was. But it's getting better."

"Okay." Bård chewed his lip. How would Vegard get them out of this?

 

* * *

 

Bård had started to doze when a key rattled in the lock of the closet. They both squinted up as the door opened; the light was dazzling.

"Well, look what we got here?" A burly older white man lazily aimed a shotgun at them. He was at least sixty, had short-cropped white hair, and was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers and black workboots. "So, you boys thought you'd get away with it, didn't you?"

Vegard put an arm in front of his brother and said in English, "There's some kind of misunderstanding with those other men. We don't want any trouble."

A younger man, also wearing a buzzcut and similar clothing, appeared behind them. He scratched at his short red beard. He said, "You talk funny.  Where're you boys from?"

Bård looked up at the second man and said, "Norway. We're from Norway."

He sneered at them. "Makes sense. You two look like Eurofags. But you fucked up, boys. Can't come over here and commit murder. We got the death penalty in America."

Bård and Vegard said simultaneously, "We're not homosexuals" and "We're not murderers", respectively.

They looked at each other and Bård said, "We're brothers. We're from Norway."

Vegard added, "And we haven't murdered anyone. There's some sort of confusion... a mix-up. We just took the wrong bag at the airport."

"Don't bother lying. We know what happened." The older man stepped closer.

Bård cringed, holding up his hands defensively. "Look, we don't care about whatever you are doing out here. We just want to go home to Norway and back to our families and… children and forget about all of this."

The red-headed bearded man laughed and said, "Nobody's gonna miss a couple of Eurofags."

The older man hesitated and said, "No, look at them. They look just the same. They must be brothers. Todd, we haven't had siblings for a long time."

Todd said, "Those two girls. I remember. They sang sweet music in the pit."

"That's what I'm thinking."

Todd looked them over. "You boys going to sing for us?"

Bård said, "If you want us to."

Vegard added, "We're singers. We're entertainers."

Todd laughed, "They're entertainers, Billy. That's rich."

Vegard asked, "What are you going to do with us?"

Billy was a ridiculous name for an old man, and Bård had almost laughed when Todd said it out loud. But Bård felt a chill when Billy looked Bård up and down and answered his brother by saying, "We're taking you back to our farm, little lambs. You're going to pay for what you've done."

Todd grinned. "You're gonna sing sweet music. It'll be a real party."

Vegard pushed himself to his feet and said, "No, wait, this is a mistake. And…. we're celebrities at home. People would miss us."

Billy casually flipped his shotgun and rammed the butt of the weapon into Vegard's gut. Vegard fell down again and curled up around his stomach, gasping. Billy stepped forward and pressed the nose of his gun against Vegard's chest. He said, "And I'm the queen of England, little lamb."

Vegard looked up groggily at his brother. Bård had his hands up and was scowling at the rifle Todd had pointed at them.

Billy said, "Let's get you little lambs home. Can't wait to hear you little lambs cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have little illustrations for every chapter. They should be small files, but let me know if they cause problems with loading on line or on your phone.


	4. Crated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped, tied up and being driven who knows where. That can't be good.

Twenty minutes later the brothers found themselves bound, gagged and squashed into a locked crate on the bed of their captors' pickup truck. There were a few holes punched in the wood of the crate but the bed of the truck was covered with a hard shell and it blocked out all of the sunlight. When the truck began moving they struggled to get more comfortable. Bård was the first to just start talking around the rag Billy had knotted and shoved between his teeth. He knew Vegard would be able to understand him; the brothers used to get teased at school because they mumbled things that no one else understood. They weren't psychic; they just were used to communicating via grunts.

But now Bård's chest was getting tight. He hated being squashed into tiny spaces. What he said came out mostly garbled but Vegard understood.

 _B: I can't breathe in here._  
_V: There's plenty of air, calm down._  
_B: Can you get loose?_  
_V: I'm working on it._  
_B: Are they going to shoot us?_  
_V: I don't know._  
_B: My wrists hurt. I can't breathe._  
_V: Hang on._

Vegard twisted himself around until their backs were against each other. Bård felt him picking at the ropes around his wrists. He relaxed a little. Vegard was on the job. Bård was sure Vegard could get him loose. He could escape from almost anything.

It took some time, with all the bouncing around they were doing in the crate, but as expected Bård finally felt the ropes around his wrists loosen. As soon as his hands were free he pulled the disgusting gag out of his mouth and struggled to turn towards his brother. He fumbled around, ran his hand up his brother's arm, found Vegard's head and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

Vegard spat. " _Æsj._ That tasted like feet."

"Try not to think about it."

"Untie me."

"I can't breathe. Do something."

"There are plenty of airholes, Bård. Concentrate on untying me."

Bård began working on Vegard's ropes. He ventured, "Even if we get loose, we're still stuck in this tiny _jævla_ crate."

"You're hyperventilating. Slow down your breathing."

"I can't. I'm suffocating."

"Follow me. Breathe in… 2, 3… and out… 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…" Vegard continued counting with each breath, in and out, helping his brother to relax. Bård was frightened of very few things, but he got claustrophobic easily. When they were younger, Vegard had often taken advantage of Bård's few phobias to coerce him into one thing or another. As he got older, he felt increasingly guilty about that. But he knew he could bully Bård into almost anything by confining him in a small space. This must be torture for him.

He said calmly, "Concentrate. Work on the knots."

Bård's voice held a tinge of panic, but so far he was keeping his head. " _Fy faen_ , these knots are tight."

"Keep at it."

"Even if we're both loose they'll just grab us when they open the crate. _If_ they open the crate. Maybe they'll just dump it in a river or set it on fire."

"They won't do that. I'm sure they want to torture us first."

"You aren't making me feel better. _Fy faen,_ it's getting hot in here."

"I noticed; I'm sweating like a horse."

" _Æsj._ Me too."

"And I'm getting pretty banged up with all of the bouncing of the truck. Are you hurt? You put up an impressive fight when they threw you in here."

"I'm not hurt, but I want to get out."

"I know. You will. For now, just keep breathing nice and slow. I'll keep count."

Vegard softly whispered the count and Bård continued to scratch at the knot. Finally Vegard sighed. "What's taking so long?"

 _"Jesus Christ_ , I'm trying. I'm freaking out. And I didn't spend half my childhood learning how to learn and escape from different knots."

"Well whose fault is that?"

Bård gritted his teeth. When they were kids he'd once tied up his brother and scared him enough that Vegard had worked hard to make sure it would never happen again. They never talked about it but Bård knew he was responsible for creating _Vegard the Amateur Escape Artist._

Bård muttered, "Dark little Houdini monkey."

"Don't get distracted. Focus on a free end of the rope."

Bård concentrated and finally got the knot loose. "Got it."

 _"Tusen takk._ " Vegard pulled his hands free and began working on the rope around his own ankles.

In order to do so he had to press Bård against the side of the crate hard enough that Bård finally protested, "Now you're squashing me and I definitely can't breathe."

"Another few seconds."

"…still can't breathe." Bård's voice was shaky.

Vegard straightened and kicked his feet free. "That's better. I'll do you, turn around."

"I can't move, your fat monkey body is in the way now. You're using all the air."

Vegard fell silent for a moment and then said, "Don't take this the wrong way, but maybe I should just knock you out."

"Why?!"

"Because you are getting hysterical."

"I'll be less hysterical if I knock _you_ out so you'll stop using all the air."

Vegard growled, "This isn't a joke."

 _"Faen ta deg_ , I'm not joking."

"It's just a little claustrophobia. There's enough air in here, I'm sure of it."

"Stop patronizing me!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"You can't help me, you dark little air-hogging monkey."

"That's it!" Vegard began struggling to turn back towards his brother. In response Bård wedged his legs and back against the crate walls, holding Vegard in place.

After a few long seconds of scuffling, Vegard gave up and started laughing.

Bård hesitated. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe _you_ are going to be a father." Vegard laughed harder.

"Shut up."

"We are probably going to die in the next hour and instead of letting me help you, you are wrestling me. Just to be contrary."

"I am not. Shut up."

"And the irony is that your DNA is going to remain in the gene pool. But mine stops with me. Norway is doomed."

"Yours will stop with you because you're such a timid fucking virgin."

Vegard clucked and repeated, _"Doomed!"_

"Shut up!"

Vegard sighed. "Ah. I needed a laugh. I actually feel better about my imminent death. I hope it will be quick."

Bård sobered. Vegard was right. He was acting like an idiot. But he was scared. He hesitated and then asked, "Why aren't you scared?"

Vegard snorted. "Are you kidding? I'm terrified."

"You don't sound afraid."

"Don't I?"

_"Nei."_

"Must be all the practice I have living with _The Terror That Is Bård Ylvisåker."_

The truck sped over a particularly high bump and the brothers were slammed against the top of the crate. They both swore and when they landed they instinctively braced themselves against the crate's walls and each other.

Bård pressed his forehead against the back of Vegard's neck. He was on the verge of crying. And if he started crying he would totally lose it. He murmured, "How are you going to get us out of this one, _storebror?"_

"I don't know. But I have to get you home. Even a bratty little shit of a father like you is better than none."

_"Fy faen."_

"Okay. Here's my plan."

"You have a plan?"

" _Ja._ Because I'm the smart one."

Bård gave Vegard the finger in the dark. _"Dust."_

 _"Yep._ Now shut up and listen."

 

* * *

 

The pickup turned off the main road and onto a gravel side road leading into a group of buildings. It pulled up next to a pigsty sitting next to a low building with a single metal door.

The men got out of the car and opened the back hitch of the pickup.

Billy pounded on the crate with his fist as Todd unlocked the padlock holding it closed. "Time to come out, little lambs."

As Todd opened the lid, Billy leveled his shotgun. He'd assumed the boys would work their way out of the ropes on the long drive back to the farm. And now it would be satisfying to see their disappointment when they realized they still had no chance of escape.

Sure enough, the boys had gotten free. But they were both lying in the crate flushed, limp and covered in sweat. He poked the blond one with the end of his gun. Nothing. "Dammit, Todd, you didn't make enough holes for two."

"Whoops. Sorry."

Vegard groaned and opened his eyes. He nudged Bård. "Wake up."

Bård didn't move. He wasn't breathing.

"Bård? Bård!" Vegard shook his brother and slapped him, hard. Bård didn't respond. Vegard looked up at the men, his eyes wild and filling with tears. "He's dead!"

Ignoring Billy's rifle, he leapt out of the crate to attack Todd, knocking him to the ground. "You killed him! It's your fault! You bastard! I'll kill you!"

Todd threw up his hands. "Get him off me!"

Billy laughed and bent over to pull Vegard off of his associate. But Vegard struggled like a tiger, tears streaming down his face, spitting and scratching at both men. Billy finally strong-armed Vegard's wrists together and Todd grabbed his ankles. They carried him through the metal door and maneuvered down a flight of cement stairs, grunting with effort as Vegard writhed and cursed at them. The floor and walls were cement, and the ceiling was over three meters high. The room itself was divided into three barred jail cells. Vegard shrieked hysterically, his voice wailing and cracking as he cursed them with every English profanity he could think of. In response they slapped old-style medieval manacles on his wrists, padlocked them to a chain threaded through an eyebolt in the floor, and left him there to weep helplessly alone.

The men emerged back into the sunlight squinting and wiping sweat off of their foreheads. Todd stopped short and swore. "Well, shit. Look."

Billy sighed. The crate was empty. That was going to be a problem.


	5. Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bård runs to find help, while Vegard discovers he's not alone.

[](http://s1113.photobucket.com/user/LillieWescott/media/PrequelIllustrationsCh5_zpsihyoeffm.jpg.html)

Bård waited for the men to move far enough away with his brother to suck in a deep, slow breath. Vegard had elected him to be the one to stay behind because Bård was the faster runner of the two. More importantly, no one could play dead as well as Bård could. He could hold his breath forever. He used to scare the crap out of Vegard by playing dead when they were kids; it was always hilarious to watch Vegard go from skeptical, to worried, to terrified, and then finally to furious. Every time. He was so gullible. 

As the pickup truck had slowed at their destination, Vegard had said, "I'm trusting you with my life. I'll buy you time to get away, but I'm counting on you to get help before they kill me." Bård didn't want to leave without Vegard, but he couldn't think of a better plan.

So the moment the door closed behind his shrieking brother, Bård sat up and looked carefully around, rubbing his sore cheek. He'd told Vegard to slap him hard to convince their captors he was dead. Maybe he shouldn't have; Vegard was pretty strong and always threw all his energy into a dramatic role. Bård felt his teeth with his tongue. None of them seemed loose. 

He couldn't hear Vegard yelling any more. Hopefully it was because he was far enough away, and not because they'd killed him. Don't think about that. Time to move. 

A girl in a long black dress was standing about five meters away, watching him curiously. He put a finger to his lips, winked at her, and then vaulted over the edge of the crate and took off into the trees.

There weren't many trees to hide him. The countryside was so flat he expected the trees were there as windbreaks rather than as landscaping. He crouched down behind one of the bigger trees. He could see a number of men on tractors or trucks working in the fields. Vegard had told him not to trust anyone near their destination. He said to get to a major road and find an official, or the police. But where would he find the police here? It was the middle of nowhere. Don't think about that either. Keep moving. 

The crops were high enough to hide Bård, but he was afraid he might suddenly come face-to-face with either the blades of a farm machine or another crazy farmer like Billy. So he ran along the narrow strip of forest and it soon joined with another strip of forest growing alongside a little stream. The stream turned slightly and the strip of forest became denser and wider with it. There was more cover here.

Bård drew up suddenly and looked around. There was a definite footpath here but no other people. He followed the path for a few minutes and came upon a wooden sign proclaiming "Illinois Fox Stream Forest Preserve". There was a painted map of the footpath, a nearby campground, and the surrounding roads. From the legend, it looked like the entire preserve was only a few miles across, and there was a main road less than a mile west. This was going to be easier than he'd thought. He started running again. He had to hurry. Vegard was counting on him.

 

* * *

 

Vegard continued to rail at his captors as they closed his jail cell door, climbed up the steps, walked through the metal door and exited out of the prison. Once the outer door closed behind them he fell silent. Now it was only a question of waiting to find out Bård's fate. If they shot Bård surely Vegard would hear the gunshot. If they caught him, they'd bring him down to join Vegard. If Bård escaped it would be at least an hour before anything happened.

As the minutes ticked past, Vegard's fear for his little brother began to diminish. There were no rifle shots, and no Bård. Maybe their plan would work. Now Bård just had to hurry the hell up. Vegard didn't want to die in this horrible place.

For starters, the place stank like a sewer. The cell he was in was spotlessly clean, but the odor was so intense it made his eyes water. A single bulb in the ceiling near the only exit was the only light, and next to the door was a utility sink and metal rolling cabinet. That seemed ominous. The cell he was in was no more than a few meters across and was empty except for a lidless (but clean) toilet in the corner and a single cot. Was this an actual jail? There were several sturdy large steel hooks in the ceiling and he could see more chains hanging on the wall outside his cell. In the center of the floor was a drain. He didn't know much about American prisons other than what he'd seen in movies, but this seemed a little too rustic to be the real thing. And all the chains bothered him. Real jails didn't keep their prisoners in chains, did they? 

He swallowed hard, realizing for the first time how little he really knew about the USA. He'd studied America in school, and seen a lot of American television and movies but... Todd said they had the death penalty here. Did vigilantes carry out their own justice in the rural areas? He remembered studying in history class about lynch mobs rounding up African victims in rural America in the 1960s. Did the government still just let that sort of thing happen? It couldn't be, could it? And didn't he get a phone call or something? People in American television shows always got to make a free phone call if they were arrested.

He puzzled over the iron manacles around his wrists. He'd gotten fairly good at escaping handcuffs, but these looked handmade and were fashioned like antiques. Surely these weren't federally approved. This couldn't be a real prison. No. It was most certainly perfectly legal to try to escape this place. That was a relief. Now to work on doing so. He fiddled with the manacles, trying to see into the keyhole. It was just too dark to see.

He was cursing himself for not having studied the locks on historical restraints when he heard a low grunt and a rattle of chain coming from one of the other jail cells. He squinted into the darkness opposite and called out in English, "Hello? Is there another prisoner here?"

He thought he saw something moving and... no, it was just a dark lump, maybe a discarded blanket or... no, there, it moved. He heard another grunt. It sounded like a person. He called out again, "Hello? I'm… I'm a prisoner here too. I'm a friend."

The lump rolled into the dim light and Vegard moved toward the bars to see better. When he finally realized what he was looking at, he shouted and backed up hastily to the far wall of his cell, gasping with shock. He gritted through his teeth, "Hurry up, Bård. Hurry the hell up."

 

* * *

 

Bård came out of the forest and onto a well-maintained two-way road. The road stretched in both directions and there weren't many vehicles. He saw a black pickup truck driving away from him and another coming toward him. Did everyone around here drive a black pickup truck? He backed up into the forest and watched the cars and trucks going by for several minutes. He realized he had no way to know who might be a friend. He was about to just walk out onto the road and take his chances when he saw a white car with lights on top driving his way. A police car! He stepped out of the trees, waving his hands, and the car rolled to a stop on the road's shoulder. It had gold letters spelling out "Illinois State Police" on the side and there were two men in uniform in the car. For the second time in as many days the police were going to save the brothers' lives.

Bård ran up to the passenger side of the police car. The officer rolled down his window and looked up at him. "You need some help, son?"

"Please, can you help me? Some men kidnapped me and my brother. I'm afraid they're going to kill him. They said they would kill him. Please help us."

The men in the car looked at each other soberly. The driver nodded and reached for his radio and the officer near Bård got out of the car. He was about Bård's height but a bit more heavy set. He was blond and blue-eyed, and gave Bård a friendly smile.

He put a hand on Bård's shoulder. "My partner is calling this in. Tell me what happened, son."

"I… my brother and I were in Chicago at the airport, and… we mixed up our bags and then these men came to our hotel and said they ran over my brother… and then they took us to a building and put us in the closet, and then these other men threw us in a crate and drove us here. They said they were going to slaughter us like lambs."

The officer raised a brow. "I see. And where is your brother?"

Bård pointed. "I came from that way through a little forest. There was a farm and they took him into a building. He was screaming but no one came to help."

The other officer, an even bigger blond man, got out of the car. He nodded at his partner. "This is the boy we heard about."

They stood on either side of Bård and realization dawned on him. "No… you can't be… no, it's all a misunderstand-"

The first officer spun Bård around and pushed him against the side of the car. Bård struggled against them as they handcuffed him, and a moment later they were trundling him into the back of the squad car. As the car drove back into the same cluster of buildings Bård had only escaped from a half hour prior, he sighed and muttered in Norwegian, "Vegard is going to kill me before you bastards even get the chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched much of the 24-hour livestream last fall, and there was a moment where Magnus blew a leaf blower up Bård's nose to wake him up. A full-sized leaf blower going full blast inches from his face for at least an entire minute. Bård didn't move a muscle. I actually was a little worried he was dead or in a coma. But no, he was just pretending to be asleep.


	6. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet their warden.

Vegard stood as the door to the prison opened and Bård appeared. Two police officers followed Bård and prodded him until he stood in front of the cell. Bård did not look happy.

Vegard asked, "What's going on? Why are you handcuffed?"

Bård said nothing as one of the officers unlocked the cell and shoved him inside with his brother. They left without saying a word.

Bård sighed. "And so, I got to the road and found a police car. Unfortunately, the police are evidently friends of these psychopaths and they brought me back here." He glanced around their cell. " _Jesus Christ_ , it stinks in here. What is that?"

Vegard swallowed hard and beckoned Bård to come closer.

"What do you want?"

"Just… come here."

Bård frowned and walked forward. "Are you going to hit me or something?"

"Of course not. Come closer. Away from the bars."

When Bård got within reach Vegard stretched his manacled hands over Bård's head and drew him close. He murmured, "Just... don't move."

"What are you doing?" Bård felt tremendously awkward; his hands were locked behind him and Vegard was dragging his head down in a clumsy hug. Vegard was clinging to him so tightly that Bård's stomach flipped. What had happened to his brother in the short time he'd been gone?

Bård repeated, "What are you doing? What happened?"

There was a scuffling sound behind him. Vegard tightened his grip and hissed, "Don't turn around."

Bård swallowed convulsively and whispered, "You're scaring me."

"Just… don't turn around for another minute. Just… one more minute."

Bård tried to pull away but Vegard held him with an iron grip. He gulped, "Is there someone behind me? Are we going to die?"

Vegard took in a shaky breath. "I just want you to have another minute of … I don't know, childhood, before you see her."

"Her? Who? You're scaring the hell out of me. And for the last time, I'm eighteen. I'm not a child anymore."

"Okay, you're not a child. But there's something horrible in the other cell. It's very bad." Vegard reluctantly released Bård and caught his gaze. "I'm right here. For better or worse, we're together in this."

"I thought you'd be angry they recaptured me."

Vegard's drew in a shaky breath and said, "Of course not. But… before you turn around, just remember you aren't alone here."

"Let go. Whatever it is, let me just look and get it over with. I can handle it."

Vegard nodded and took a step back. He repeated, "I'm here. You aren't alone."

Bård frowned and turned around slowly to look at the thing grunting in the other cell. He let out a choked cry and backed up against his brother. Vegard grabbed his hand and said fiercely, "I'm here. We're together."

In the dim light, Bård could make out the figure of a woman, turned away from them, flopping on the cement floor of the other cage, chained to the floor by the neck. She was naked and thin and smeared with filth. Her forearms were gone and her legs ended just below the knees. He squinted into the dark. He couldn't make out much more.

Bård gasped for breath and squeezed his brother's hand. "I don't understand… what is this? Who is she? Where are we?"

"I don't know. I've tried to talk to her. I don't think she can hear."

“Why is she chained to the floor? How could she possibly run away?”

“I don’t know.”

"What, is she like, a birth defect? They keep her in a cage?"

Vegard hesitated and squinted at the other cell. "Ah. You can't see her face now."

"Why do I need to see her face?"

"It doesn't matter. Come on. Just don't look. There's nothing we can do for her."

Vegard drew Bård back to the cot. It was in the corner farthest from the horrible grunting thing in the other cell. He sat down next to Bård and let out a long breath, rubbing his nose with his bound hands.

Bård let out a shaky breath. "I fucked up. I walked right up to them and let them grab me again."

_"Nei, nei, nei._ How were we supposed to know the police were evil?"

"If we survive this let's vow to never leave Norway again."

"Agreed."

The woman in the other cage let out a low, bubbly groan. Bård tensed. He said in a small voice, "Why is she making that noise?"

"There's something wrong with her mouth. It doesn't open properly."

"That's horrible. Why would anyone chain her up like that? _Æsj,_ I can't cover my ears."

"Come here. I can do it for you."

_"Nei,_ I... if you can take it then I can."

Vegard frowned at his brother. Why wouldn't he let him help him? He said, "Don't listen to her. Listen to me. We're going to survive this. This is… very… bizarre. But we'll get out of this."

"Yeah, okay. Can you get these handcuffs off of me?"

"I don't have anything to use as a shim."

"That's not helpful."

_"Unnskyld._ I have one in my wallet, which is back at the hotel."

"Still not helpful."

_"Nei."_

Bård let out a slow breath and looked around the cell. He asked, "Why is there a toilet but no sink?"

"How would I know?"

Bård grunted, "I thought you're the smart one."

Vegard shrugged.

"If there was plumbing for a toilet why not put in a sink?"

"I'll be sure to ask when they come back to shoot us."

_"Faen."_

_"Yep._ "

They sank into silence, too afraid to sleep and too physically drained to talk. And Vegard was hungry as hell. It occurred to him that Bård had eaten his lunch, but he decided not to bring it up. For now. But if they survived, Bård definitely owed him a sandwich.

They had been sitting quietly in their cell for an hour or so, subjected to the woman's listless groans, when keys rattled in the outside door and Todd reappeared, followed by a beefy and singularly sullen teenaged boy.  Following them both was the young girl in black Bård had seen when he'd first escaped. She looked about thirteen, and she had her blonde hair in a long, loose braid. She was a petite girl and was holding a covered basket that seemed disproportionately large. She remained silent but studied them with great interest, her ice blue eyes wide.

The teenager leveled a shotgun at Vegard and Bård frowned at him. The boy was taller and broader than Bård, and had red hair like Todd, but his face was covered with more freckles than Bård had seen in his entire life. Or maybe he was just very brown with a few flecks of pale skin. He had ice blue eyes like the girl but they glowered at the brothers from beneath bushy, unkempt brows. He was remarkably unappealing.

Behind them, Todd opened the tool cabinet and pulled out a set of old-style manacles like the ones Vegard was wearing. He unlocked their jail cell and both brothers wobbled to their feet. Todd scratched at his beard and beckoned Bård over, saying, "Come over here, lamb. I'll take off those handcuffs. Don't make any sudden moves or Ranger here will blow off your brother's head."

Bård glanced at Vegard.

Todd sighed. "Come on, lamb, I ain't gonna hurt you. Let me take those off and Ruby here will feed and water you."

Bård walked over to Todd and turned so he could remove the cuffs.

"Hands in front."

Bård backed up and glared defiantly at Todd.

Todd let out a breath. "If you don't want to eat or drink you can stay as you are and we'll go."

Vegard said softly in Norwegian, "Just do it. We're stuck for now. And we have to take any chance for food or water."

Bård let out a breath and let Todd shackle his wrists.

Todd locked Bård's cuffs to another chain fixed to the floor like Vegard's and then backed out, closed the jail cell and said, "Ruby, go ahead and tend to the lambs. Ranger, hose Raven's cell down properly, it reeks in here."

Ranger nodded and pulled a hose out of the utility sink.

Todd looked at the girl. "Ruby, you're supposed to wash the cells every day."

The girl cringed. "I'm sorry, sir. I washed her after I fed her this morning, sir. Usually she-"

"You need to check prisoners more often. If this happens again you'll get a caning and go into a cell yourself."

"Yes, sir."

"It better be spotless when I come back. And open the windows and let this place air out."

"Yes, sir."

Todd let out a breath and said more gently, "I'm taking her out to the pit at sunrise tomorrow. You'll have her ready?"

"Yes, sir."

As Todd left, Ranger pulled a hose out of the utility sink and began spraying the woman with it. Bård couldn't see what was happening, but the woman flopped around and made terrified whimpering noises.

Bård stood transfixed, watching Ranger. Behind him Vegard walked toward the girl, smiling at her. He pressed his face against the bars. "Hello?"

She eyed him curiously. "Is the lamb hungry?"

"Yes, please." He knelt down. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. I'll help." She opened her basket and approached him. She had a reusable sports bottle filled with water and she handed it to him. He held it awkwardly in his manacled hands and drank it greedily. As he handed it back he said gently. "My name's Vegard. Did he call you Ruby? Like the jewel? That's a pretty name."

"Yes, I am Ruby. Vegard is a weird name."

He smiled at her. "I guess it might sound weird to you."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm told it means guardian or protection."

She looked up at him sharply and tilted her head. "Who does the lamb protect?"

Vegard hesitated and then said, "Anyone who needs protection, I guess."

She studied him for a moment and then turned back to her basket.

As she pulled out a piece of bread he asked softly, "Are you okay?"

She handed him the bread. "What does the lamb mean by that?"

"I don't know. That other cell. That seems scary to me."

She shrugged. "That's just Raven. She got shunned."

Vegard frowned. Ruby looked like she was only twelve or thirteen years old. She seemed singularly unimpressed with the horror of the situation. He took a piece of cheese from Ruby and asked softly, "Was she kidnapped, like us?"

Ruby frowned. "Kidnapped? No. She grew up here like me."

"Why is she all mutilated?"

Ruby shrugged. "She ran away with her baby and they think she killed it. So she got shunned." She gave Vegard the bottle again. "The lambs must drink their fill, I won't come back until tomorrow morning."

He drank and then said sharply to his brother, "Bård, stop watching that and come and get some food."

Bård nodded absently and knelt down next to Vegard, who passed him the water. Vegard said, "Ruby, this is my little brother Bård."

"But this lamb is bigger."

Bård smiled in triumph, glad to have a distraction from the whimpering of the woman in the other cell. "Yes I am."

Vegard insisted, "Bigger, but younger."

"What does Bård mean?"

Bård winked at Ruby and said, "Trouble."

Vegard let out a slow breath.

"The lambs both have weird names."

"We come from Norway. They aren't so weird there."

"Norway?"

Ranger shut off the hose and said sharply, "Ruby, don't talk to the lambs."

"Sorry, sir."

Ruby fed the brothers silently while Ranger put away the hose. "Hurry up, Ruby. You don't want to miss evening prayers."

"Yes, sir, I'll be right up."

"Open their window, get the room aired out." He frowned at the brothers and said, "Lambs, you're gonna keep quiet tonight or I'll come down here and cut out your tongues. You hear me?"

The brothers stared up at him, expressionless.

Ranger glared at Vegard. "You're shit, lamb. Lower than shit. You don't talk to her."

Vegard nodded and lowered his eyes. The kid seemed like a bully. No need to aggravate him.

Ranger barked, "Ruby."

"Yes, sir?"

"Hurry up."

"Yes, sir."

Ranger stomped out the door. As Ruby gathered the remains of the meal Vegard asked softly, "Will we see you again, Ruby?"

She bit her lip and nodded, her eyes on the door Ranger had just walked through.

"Be safe, Ruby."

She picked up her basket, turned off the light and ran out. The room was pitch black.

Vegard said softly, "Let's get back over to the cot."

They groped their way back to the cot and sat down next to each other. Bård coughed and asked, "Why were you talking to her? She's a little young for you, isn't she?"

_"Æsj,_ she's just a little kid."

"I thought perhaps you were feeling desperate. It would be bad to die a virgin."

Vegard elbowed him. "Why are you so utterly convinced that I'm a virgin?"

Bård elbowed him back. "Then why were you _chatting her up_?"

"I wasn't _chatting her up_. I was trying to be nonthreatening. I can't imagine what it would be like to grow up in an environment like this. I feel bad for her."

"She didn't seem upset about that woman in the other cell."

_"Nei._ But she called that other kid sir. Don't you think that's odd?"

"You have to get us out of here, Vegard, so stop worrying about her. Do you think they're going to cut off our hands and feet?"

_"Fy faen,_ Bård, I don't know. And speak more softly. I like my tongue where it is."

They both startled as a meter square metal panel in the wall of their cell opened from the outside about a meter and a half up the wall. It revealed a barred window, with plexiglass on the outside of the building, and early evening light flooded their prison. They could see Ruby's feet as she stood outside and she slid open the plexiglass as well. She left quickly without speaking to them.

Bård stood and peered outside. The window was at ground level, but the view was uninterrupted.  He whispered, "Do you think that is the pit?"

Vegard stood for a better view. He'd imagined "the pit" as a dark blackened fire pit in the ground, but this was a small outdoor amphitheater, with tiered stone seats surrounding the central stage. There was easily room for thirty or forty spectators. There were two stone posts on a raised dais in the center of the pit, and what looked like a stone table between the posts. Vegard shrugged. "Maybe that's the pit. I hope we don't find out." He sat back down on the cot.

"It must be seven or eight at night, don't you think?"

"Depends on our latitude and longitude." Vegard glanced at Bård. He was chewing on his lip and staring out the window. He was frightened. Vegard forgot his own fear for a moment; his instinct to watch over his kid brother took over. That was good. It was easier to worry about Bård than himself. Vegard thought of the baby brother they left back in Norway and wondered if he was safe. That was a pointless worry. One brother at a time. He said softly, "I suppose. Come on, sit back down next to me. I'm cold."

"Yeah, okay." Bård sat back down and leaned against him. "You're so delicate sometimes, Vegard."

_"Shuddup._ I'm cold."

Bård settled down and pressed closer. They sat quietly, listening to the crickets chirping outside. Vegard could still hear the weird grunting of the woman in the other cell. There wasn't much else to hear and not enough light to see what she was doing, for which he was grateful.


	7. With Ruby at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are awakened early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for body horror.

Since there was only one cot, when the brothers finally fell asleep they did so squashed together. It was just as well, as the autumn night air was chilly, and they had only each other to keep them warm. They were old enough that sleeping together felt a little awkward and cramped when they first lay down, but the cell was frightening enough that Vegard felt reassured having his brother close. Despite their fear, they both finally fell asleep, exhausted by the ordeal.

Very early the next morning, Bård was sleeping against the wall of the cell and Vegard nearer to the bars when the window above them slid shut, blocking out what little light had filtered in from the crescent moon. Keys rattled in the door, rousing Vegard, and he watched Ruby come in quietly and turn on the light by the sink. The sun hadn't come up yet and the room was still in shadow. She pulled a bucket and some rags out of the cabinet and filled the bucket with water. She glanced over at Vegard and he smiled at her, nodding. She ducked her head shyly and then opened the other cell.

Vegard watched her washing the other prisoner, the mangled woman, Raven. When Ruby touched her, Raven began making pathetic mewling sounds that sounded more like a kitten than a human. Ruby rolled her over gently and Vegard could see her face again. He sucked in a breath, grateful Bård hadn't seen her yesterday.

The mutilations of Raven's arms and legs weren't what had terrified Vegard yesterday. It had been her face. Her hair was cropped short and so it was easy to see her ears. They had been folded forward and sewn shut with black cord; they'd been that way long enough for the seam in the skin to have healed. More disturbing, though, were her eyes. Both of her eyes were roughly sewn shut with the same cording that closed off her ears. But the seal of her lids wasn't perfectly closed like the ears, and a yellowish film drained from the corners. Worse, the lids were stretched tight enough to reveal the outline of something square under her eyelids. Had they gouged out her eyes and pressed the cubes into the sockets? What sort of maniac would do that to another person?

Raven moaned and Vegard's eyes were drawn unwillingly to her mouth. Her lips were stitched together as well, although the wounds the gruesome tailor had made over her mouth were jagged and bloody, and drool bubbled through the ragged gaps. He assumed she was breathing through those gaps, because a stained yellow tube hung out of one of her nostrils, into which Ruby was pushing a white fluid with a large syringe.

Vegard couldn't help drawing back and pressing against Bård's still-sleeping form for reassurance. Vegard couldn't imagine the suffering Raven had been subjected to; it was difficult to accept that even one person could be so cruel, much less a group of people like these farmers.

Ruby didn't look particularly happy to be tending to her charge. Vegard closed his eyes; he didn't want to watch. Surely a little girl like Ruby wouldn't have done such a thing to Raven? But if not her, then who? He remembered Billy's threats back in Chicago. Was this what they were planning to do to Bård and himself?

Raven let out a sudden shriek and drew Vegard's attention back to the other cell. Ruby was holding a long yellow tube in one hand, presumably the same one that had been hanging out of Raven's nose a moment before.

Ruby looked back at him and shrugged. "Sorry. Todd told me to take out Raven's feeding tube after I fed her. She won't need it anymore."

Beside him Bård asked in Norwegian, "What's happening? I heard a scream."

"Go back to sleep." Vegard didn't want him to see or hear any of this, and he rolled back further to pin Bård between himself and the wall.

_"Fy faen,_ Vegard. What are you doing?"

"Go back to sleep. Everything's fine."

Bård cursed again and shoved Vegard away. He sat up and looked around, and then let out an involuntary shout of shock.

Ruby looked up and asked, "What language are you speaking?"

Bård gripped Vegard's arm and asked rapidly, "Did she do that to that woman? Are we next?"

Vegard said in English, "We speak Norwegian. It is what people speak in Norway." Then to Bård he said, " _Nei,_ Ruby is only taking care of the poor thing. And I'm here with you. You're not alone."

_"Helvete, Vegard."_

Ruby asked, "What is he saying?"

Vegard carefully avoided looking at Raven. "He's afraid you will do that to us, Ruby. Sew our faces shut like... her face." He winced a little; Bård was squeezing his arm so tightly it was starting to ache. He put his hand over Bård's and repeated softly, _"Du er ikke alene."_

Ruby shook her head and said patronizingly, "Of course not. You aren't going to be shunned. You're lambs. Besides, I'm too young to be a shepherd. I couldn't shun Raven even if I wanted to. I wouldn't know the right prayer."

"That's a relief."

She frowned at him. "Is it?"

"She seems to be suffering terribly. Don't you pity her?"

Beside Ruby, Raven made a low, gurgling sound. Ruby shook her head. "I used to really like Raven. She's a few years older than me and was just starting her breeding and had a baby girl. I don't know why she ran away. We all dream about being breeders; it's the best part of life. But she ran away and did something with the baby. They couldn't find it and she said it was dead. So when they brought her back the shepherd shunned her. She screamed a lot and started cursing everyone, so the shepherd cut out her tongue as well and stitched up her lips. There was blood everywhere. I thought she would die then and there."

Behind Vegard, Bård moaned with terror. Vegard squeezed his hand. _"Vær sterk, Bård."_

He looked at Ruby. "Is she... a lamb like us?"

"It's not the same. I don't think anyone else has been shunned in fifty years."

"What do you have to do to be shunned?"

"Kill a child. Children are our most precious gifts to the Lord. We live to make more children for Him."

Vegard swallowed. "Maybe she gave it away. To be raised by outsiders."

"Why would anyone do that?"

Bård muttered, _"Fy faen."_

Vegard asked, "How long has she been like that? Shunned, I mean."

Ruby sighed and used a fresh washcloth to clean Raven's mutilated face. "She used to be fat and now she's just skin and bones. I guess it's been almost three months. I think a lot of folks forgot she was here until they announced about her last night at prayers. I'm surprised she is still alive, to be honest. She's had a few bad infections. But she's pretty tough."

"Isn't there some way to… calm her? Or ease her pain? I tried to talk to her."

"Oh she can't hear. The first thing when you get shunned is they make you deaf with a hot poker."

Vegard's stomach turned. Ruby was describing the torture with no more concern than if she were chatting about the weather. Bård made a strangled sound.

Ruby asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"He doesn't feel well. Are we allowed to have a blanket? I'm worried my brother might catch a cold."

"I'll ask permission. But you must promise not to speak directly to me when there are other people around. I'll get in trouble if I answer directly and I might forget myself."

"If we speak, will they stitch our mouths closed like Raven?"

Ruby blinked at him and said, "Good grief, I hope not. Then it would be much harder to feed you."

Vegard swallowed hard. "We promise not to talk to you."

Ruby returned to scrubbing Raven's body and a few minutes later a rattle of keys announced Todd's arrival. He glanced at the brothers as he stepped over to where Ruby was working. He looked Raven over and said, "You did a good job of getting her ready, Ruby."

"Thank you, sir."

He fished a key out of his pocket and kneeled down to unlock the metal collar that fixed Raven to the floor. As the chain came off Raven began whimpering and Ruby knelt down to wipe the grime from her neck. When she finished Todd said, "I'll take her out to the pit now. Would you check on her every few hours? I think the Elders will want her to be clean for tonight."

"Yes, sir."

Todd glanced at the brothers and said, "Make sure they're cleaned up as well. We need everyone in the pit for tonight as witness to the calling."

Vegard squeezed Bård's hand. Was this going to be their last day on earth?

Ruby seemed unfazed. "Yes, sir."

"You're a good girl, Ruby, and very special to us. The elders think you might even be a shepherd or nurse some day."

"Thank you, sir. I'll study hard."

"I know you will."

Todd bent down, lifted Raven and slung her over his shoulder. In response Raven struggled frantically with her amputated limbs and screamed through the gashes over her mouth. He left the building with her.

Ruby went about cleaning Raven's cell without saying anything more to the brothers.

Bård clung to Vegard, trembling with fear, and whispered in Norwegian, "Do you think that woman knows what's going to happen? She panicked when he picked her up."

"I don't know."

"Is there any chance they'll show her mercy?"

"I doubt anyone at this farm ever showed anyone mercy. This is insane."

"Are they going to kill us in the pit tonight then?"

"I don't know."

"If we get out of this I swear I'm growing my hair long and moving into the mountains."

Vegard watched Ruby hosing down Raven's cell. It would be as if Raven had never been there. That seemed terribly sad. He asked Bård, "Why grow your hair out?"

"Hermits don't get haircuts. And I'll grow a long beard. I want to quit show business. I just want to hide in the mountains like a hermit with Maria and the baby. I don't like humans any more and I don't want to entertain them."

_"Nei,_ that's a bit unfair. Most humans aren't like these people."

"Even one psychopath is more than I want near my family."

Vegard turned his head to meet eyes with his brother. He smiled and nudged him. "Your family? That's the first time I've heard you say it like that."

Bård frowned at him. "You don't think I can take care of my family?"

Vegard's smile widened. "Let's make a deal. If we get out of this, I promise to never question your paternal instinct again. And let's promise to never be frightened again of anything. Ever."

"Of course we won't be frightened. We don't get afraid. We used to be Vikings."

"That's the spirit. The Vikings weren't afraid of anything. In fact, let's just plan on risking our life on a daily basis."

Bård nodded. "That makes sense. First thing we will do when we become hermits on the mountain is naked BASE jumping."

"With wolves."

"Onto spikes covered with _E. coli."_

"Does this mean I get to come with you to be a hermit?"

"Of course. We'll need a babysitter so we can go have picnics and make more babies. And you can tutor the children so they aren't ignorant."

"That sounds fair. What will we do for food?"

"We'll send you out to hunt wild animals with nothing but _a pointed stick."_

"The animals will be defenseless against that."

"Unless they have guns."

Vegard grunted. "Surely I could at least have a knife. Perhaps we could combine the BASE jumping with the hunting?"

Bård said soberly, "You could jump off the cliff while riding the wolf and onto a wild boar. It would never see you coming."

"It wouldn't expect an aerial attack."

_"Nei."_

"I don't think there are many wild boar in Norway."

"We'll have them imported."

Ruby asked, "What are you talking about?"

Vegard turned to find Ruby was standing close to their cell, watching them intently. He sighed, sorry to have been shaken back to reality. "We were just talking about Norway. We're frightened. We wish we could go back there."

"Why are you frightened now?"

"Todd said we had to go to the pit. Are we going to die there?"

Ruby smiled. "I told you, no one will kill you before the festival. That isn't for another three weeks. You might not die there either. Sometimes they only use lambs for the blood. Then they are welcomed back into the flock."

Bård murmured, _"Fantastisk."_

Vegard asked, "But will they… stitch up our mouths like Raven? Or cut off our hands?"

Ruby made a face. "No one is going to _silence_ you unless you start screaming or cursing or do something stupid like that. Raven's the only one I know to have been silenced permanently. Some people get silenced now and then, but it's only for a few days, usually, and only with a scold."

The brothers glanced at each other. Vegard asked, "Why would we start screaming?"

"I don't know. If you scream I'll make you stop. It's my job to watch over and protect the people in Time Out. I'm their guardian. I'm their... vegard." She smiled, pleased with her joke.

Bård asked, "Time Out? What's that?"

Ruby looked at Bård as if he were incredibly stupid. "Here. Where we are. Don't you have Time Out in Norway?"

"No."

"How do you punish people?"

"Not like this."

"Well. Don't worry; no one will hurt you while you are with me. I'm responsible for you while you're in Time Out."

Vegard let out a relieved sigh and felt Bård relax a little behind him. He said, "That's a relief, Ruby. I'm not trying to be disrespectful, because I think you do an excellent job, but aren't you a little young to be in charge of this place? Or in charge of someone like Raven?"

Ruby smiled shyly. "Yes. But I took care of the schoolroom animals really well when I was little, and then I helped Nurse when I had playtime and I got so good she started letting me help a lot and then she said I could take care of Time Out. I'm the youngest caretaker here ever."

"That's very impressive."

"Thank you for saying that."

Bård said softly in Norwegian, "Sing to her."

_"Hva?"_

"She likes you. Look how she looks at you. Get her on your side."

"She's a little kid."

"She might help us get out of this if she wants you."

Vegard frowned.

Ruby asked, "What did he say?"

Vegard hesitated and then answered, "He said I should sing to you, because you made us feel less afraid."

"What, like a real song? With words?"

"Yes?"

"Do they do that in Norway?"

"Yes." He smiled at her. Maybe Bård was right, but he felt guilty to lead on such a young girl.

"I have to go to morning prayers. Maybe you can sing when I bring you lunch."

"That sounds good. Thank you."

"Do you need anything else while you are here? Some sort of medicine or special diet?"

"No... but would it be possible to leave on the light when you leave?"

She glanced at the ceiling. "No, but I'll reopen the skylight. And I'll ask about a blanket."

"Thank you, Ruby."

She put away her supplies, shut off the light, and left, locking the door behind her.

Vegard sighed. "I can't think of anything that rhymes with Ruby except _booby_."

Bård shrugged. "I'll think of something."

They both looked up as a shutter opened, letting in light through a meter-square glass window in the ceiling. The window was barred, but at least there was light and sky.

Bård said softly, "I'm ashamed to say that I'm glad they took that mutilated woman out of here. I don't think I could bear looking at her any longer."

"I have a bad feeling we'll see her again tonight."

 

* * *

 

Ruby returned at lunchtime and after they ate she requested that Vegard sing a song to her in his own language. She asked, "Please? Because it sounds so pretty when you speak."

This was a tremendous relief to both brothers, as they had spent much of the morning trying to think of lyrics in English that would be romantic but not horribly inappropriate if she repeated them to anyone else on the farm. So they sang _Gjendines Bånsull_ , with Bård taking harmony, in falsetto and as beautifully as they could muster.

Ruby sat in rapt attention and when they finished she said breathlessly, "That was so... I don't think I've ever heard anything so pretty. What does it mean?"

Vegard smiled. "It's a lullaby. About a baby and its mother rocking it to sleep."

Ruby smiled. "My mother used to sing little songs like that to me and the younger ones before she disappeared. Will you sing me another song tomorrow?"

"Of course." Vegard felt a rush of relief that she thought they would still be alive tomorrow and then belatedly wondered what had happened to Ruby's mother.

"Does everyone in Norway sing like that?"

Bård said, "Everyone tries."

Vegard nodded. "But we sing for our living. I mean, we plan to do that from now on."

"In the church? Like a chanter?"

"No, we sing for anyone. Of course, today, we are singing just for you, Ruby."

Ruby blushed and gathered the remains of lunch. She said, "I have to go. I think they are bringing Lolita here soon and I'll look after her. I won't be able to speak to you directly until we come to get you for the pit." She glanced at him and sobered at his expression. "I won't let anything bad happen to you tonight, Vegard."

He smiled and said, "I trust you, Ruby. Thank you."

She ducked her head and left.

Bård muttered, " _We are singing just for you_. You big tease. A poor innocent girl like that."

Vegard sighed. "If I believed in hell I would be headed there for sure."

Bård elbowed him. "You're a real pro. It's a wonder you haven't had a woman."

"Yeah, it's a big mystery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Ruby: The LillieWescott Industries Guarantee: Since this story is so much darker than the others, I do want to re-emphasize that, like my other Ylvis fics, there will be no scenes in which the brothers have sex with anyone. Also, neither boy will do something morally unconscionable, like follow through with a calculated seduction, or murder someone in cold blood, or do anything even the tiniest bit reproachful with a minor. Maybe that's spoils it for some readers, but in the Ylvis Saves the World universe, the brothers don't do anything I couldn't personally support from a moral or legal basis. :-)


	8. Lolita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers find a new possible ally.

As predicted, Ruby returned an hour later with a shaken-looking young woman wearing an oversized brown robe. She looked about nineteen or twenty, and her long honey-blond hair was drawn back in a ponytail. She was flushed and tearful and her head was bowed with defeat. She looked so downtrodden that both brothers were sorely tempted to ask Ruby what had happened to her.

Ruby gently escorted the girl to the cot in the cell across from the brothers and then went outside to open the window in the girl's cell. She returned with a washtub and washcloth, helped the girl undress and began to wash her. Neither girl seemed particularly concerned about the brothers seeing her naked. Vegard turned his head away.

After a few moments Bård said in Norwegian, _"Se."_

_"Nei._ I'm not looking. Americans are uptight about nudity."

"That's not what I mean. Just look at her. Look at her body."

_"Nei."_

"Not for sex, idiot, look. What the hell happened to her?"

Vegard turned to look. The girl had dark bruises around her neck and wrists, and there were mottled bruises on her arms and legs. He turned away again. "Look away. Give her privacy."

Bård swallowed and nodded. He turned toward Vegard and muttered, "What is that? What happened to her?"

"I don't know. But we have to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. We can't let these psychopaths abuse these women. This isn't supposed to be happening here. Not in the year 2000."

"Yeah, well, it's America, not Norway. They're backwards."

"This isn't right. These poor women."

"What do you suggest? Shall we save them with our superpowers? Use your x-ray eye beam on the chains and I'll fly them away?"

"X-rays wouldn't break a chain."  Vegard met eyes with Bård. Bård sighed. Vegard had that face again. The face he made right before he threw himself into a fight to protect someone. That face always got them into trouble. Always.

Bård said, "You can't fix everything. Save yourself first. Then we'll work on these other people."

Vegard let out a breath and smiled ruefully. "I know you're right but… I'll save you first.  Then me. Then the world."

"And then maybe you can get laid."

"It's important to have priorities."

_"Yep."_

The girl Ruby was tending said, "Are those the lambs?"

"You must'nt talk to them."

"They're cute. I like the blond one."

In their cell, Bård grinned at Vegard and pumped a fist in the air. _"Booyah."_

Vegard said in English, "Behave yourself. There are ladies present."

Ruby said to the girl, "They're lambs. Don't look at them; you'll get in trouble."

"How much worse trouble could I get in?"

"You could get traded."

"I don't care anymore. It can't be worse in Tennessee."

"They might send you to Wisconsin."

The girl shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Why are they hiding their eyes?"

"I don't know."

Vegard cleared his throat and said loudly in English, "Bård, my younger brother, let us continue to give that young woman some privacy while Ruby bathes her. It is what we might do in our own country under similar circumstances with an American woman present."

Bård muttered, "Subtle."

The girl asked, "Are they from another country?"

"Norway."

"Isn't that where the people worship the trees?"

"I don't know."

"We've never had lambs from overseas. Are you sure they are true lambs?"

"I don't know."

"Why would they have American women in Norway? Don't they have women in Norway?"

"I don't know."

Bård said aloud in English, "I will do as you suggest, big brother, and give the lovely young American ladies their privacy. I will also think of our many women in Norway, and how much I love them and treat them all with respect and kindness. Also, I want to remind you that I do not worship trees. I believe that Druids in Scotland worship trees at Stonehenge."

The two girls giggled.

Vegard rolled his eyes and murmured, "Stonehenge is in England."

"Okay. Whatever."

After a time Ruby finished ministering to the girl in the other cell and left again, but not before wordlessly handing a blanket to Vegard.

When she locked the door behind her, Vegard glanced over at the new girl and found she was staring at Bård. Bård had walked to the bars of his cell and was staring back at her. Neither spoke.

Vegard shook his head and said, "I'm taking a nap. Don't get us or her into more trouble."

_"Sov godt."_

As Vegard lay down on the cot, Bård started singing softly at the girl. Vegard sighed. No one could flirt like his brother. He saw the need to make allies here, but heaven help that girl in the other cell. Bård had not even a tiny shred of shame when it came to flirting with girls and he'd been that way since he was in diapers.

Bård softly sang:

_My heart was broken when they brought me to this jail_   
_For I am not a lamb, I'm just a Norwegian male_   
_Unjustly accused, I was filled with despair_   
_'Til I saw the beauty of your golden hair_

The girl stood and moved toward Bård as he sang and she pressed her face against the bars of her cells. She chewed her lip, looking at Bård longingly.

Vegard shook his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't watch.

Bård changed to a minor key and sang,

_I once had a dream_   
_That a girl would cross my path_   
_A girl mistreated by others_   
_And in my dream_   
_I would give up my life just to see her_   
_A girl such as no other_   
_Are you my dream?_   
_Are you the girl with the knife?_   
_Are you a dream?_   
_Angelic perfection that steals my life?_

The girl smiled and said, "You are a very strange lamb."

Bård said softly, maximizing his Norwegian accent, "What is your name, you lovely creature?"

She sobered. "My name is Lolita. But it won't do you any good to seduce me. I can't change your fate."

Bård pressed his face against the bars and gazed at her solemnly. "I'll go gladly to my death if you would only smile at me again, Lolita."

Lolita frowned. "Are you serious?"

"My country is filled with beautiful, golden-haired women, but I've never seen anyone like you. Who hurt you? Who put those marks on your perfect body?"

"Why do you care?"

"I can't bear to see you so injured. The thought of someone hurting you makes me tremble with anger."

"I… it's my own fault. I deserved it."

Still awake on the cot, Vegard let out a soft breath. He was convinced more than ever this society abused their women. Perhaps Bård shouldn't play with this damaged girl's heart. Maybe it was too cruel to give her hope of escape.

But Bård's voice went hard. He said, "No one would dare to put their hands on you in my country."

"In Norway?"

"Of course. I wish I could take you there. You would be safe there."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yes I do, Lolita."

"Do you really think I'm pretty?"

"Right now I think you're the most beautiful and brave woman I've ever had the honor to meet."

"I think you're beautiful too."

Vegard heard a tone in Bård's voice he hadn't heard before. Was he truly empathizing with this girl's plight?

Lolita asked, "Will you sing some more? I like your voice."

"What would you like me to sing, Lolita?"

"Do you know a song about the name Lolita?"

"I could probably improvise one."

"Hm. There isn't much that rhymes with my name."

Bård smiled. "Of course there is." He began singing again:

_My darling Lolita_   
_No girl could be sweetah_   
_I just want to eat ya_   
_I'd roll you in pita_   
_and sprinkle paprika…_

Lolita laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm hungry for your kisses, your embrace."

Vegard sighed. Right now he couldn't do anything for this girl, much less Bård and himself. So he was determined to sleep, because he knew he wouldn't likely be able to sleep tonight. Not if they were going to see Raven again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Ruby: The LillieWescott Industries Guarantee: Since this story is so much darker than the others, I do want to re-emphasize that, like my other Ylvis fics, there will be no scenes in which the brothers have sex with anyone. Also, neither boy will do something morally unconscionable, like follow through with a calculated seduction, or murder someone in cold blood, or do anything even the tiniest bit reproachful with a minor. Maybe that's spoils it for some readers, but in the Ylvis Saves the World universe, the brothers don't do anything I couldn't personally support from a moral or legal basis. :-)


	9. The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are brought to the pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for body horror.

A few hours later Ruby returned and brought long grey hooded robes for all three of the prisoners. They all closed with long zippers down the front, almost like gospel choir robes. She stood in front of the brothers and said firmly, "The lambs have to give me all of their clothes. I will wash them and return them tomorrow. And they must clean themselves and put on these robes. If they refuse, I am supposed to get Hunter and Ranger to come to Time Out and pull off their clothes and beat them and then wash them anyway."

Bård addressed Vegard in English, "Why is every request connected to a threat of beating or mutilation? Don't Americans use the word please?"

Ruby didn't answer, obviously mindful of Lolita's presence.

Vegard kept his eyes lowered and said, "I'm sorry, Ruby… or… Ma'am… or… Miss Ruby…"

Ruby said gently, "The lambs may call me Ruby."

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but we can't undress with these manacles." He glanced at Ruby.

She frowned and left the jail, returning after several minutes with an older man who unlocked the brothers' manacles. He left again after saying sternly, "Behave yourselves, lambs, and do as Ruby says, or you'll both get a whipping."

Vegard answered, "Yes, sir."

The man grunted and left.

As the door closed behind him, Vegard said in English, "Bård, do you think a whipping is worse than a beating?"

Bård shrugged and started pulling off his clothes, locking eyes with Lolita the entire time.

Vegard shook his head. Bård had utterly no shame about his body. In contrast, Vegard had always been a little more shy about being completely naked, even on beaches or in saunas where many people went without any clothing. He was already terribly self-conscious about his dark hair and eyes, and since puberty he felt being naked just accentuated how different he was from his blond countrymen. It had only taken a few racist comments from strangers that mistook him for an Arab, Indian or Jew to make him acutely aware of how tough it must be for immigrants to live in Scandinavia. He sighed. There were plenty of dark people in the USA. And he wasn't completely dwarfed by all the other men here either. If it weren't for the rampant crime and psychotic cultists, this might be a decent place to live. The problems were a big drawback. It was worth being short and dark to live in his own beloved country. If he ever got back there he'd never feel badly about his appearance again.

Bård said, "Vegard."

Vegard glanced up. All three of the other people were looking at him. "What is it?"

"You were just staring into space."

"I was just thinking."

Bård clucked at him. "Don't strain yourself. Take off your clothes so these girls can enjoy looking at your dark monkey body. Don't be embarrassed. I'm sure they've seen worse."

Vegard sighed and started pulling off his clothes. Best to just do it. _"Fint."_

Bård nodded and pulled off his jeans, staring at Lolita. _"Fint."_ He stripped off his briefs and stood naked, not taking his eyes off of the girl.

Ruby was at the sink, filling a second washtub with water and soap when Lolita said, "Ruby, they're very pretty, aren't they? More like us girls. Not big hairy brutes like the men in the Church. I don't know why the dark one is embarrassed. He's nicely shaped as well."

Ruby glanced at Vegard and shrugged nonchalantly. "Why would anyone be embarrassed about their body? Our bodies are beautiful. Our Lord wants us to delight in our bodies."

"Maybe he's embarrassed because you're wearing black."

"Oh. I see." Ruby looked at Vegard and said authoritatively, "The lambs should be aware that I've seen many naked men and can control my natural urges until I am old enough to properly breed. The lambs are in no danger of assault."

Vegard met eyes with Bård; they both managed to keep a straight face.

Ruby continued, "I will be over to wash the lambs when I've finished with Lolita."

Vegard grimaced and said, "I appreciate that information, Ruby. But we can wash ourselves. I'm embarrassed to be so dirty. I stink. "

Bård nodded. "He really does."

Ruby glanced at Lolita and said, "I've washed men far more filthy than these lambs, but I accept the offer." She opened their cell and brought in the washtub, and then handed the hose, some soap and towels through the bars of the cell. She turned on the water, which was deliciously warm, and then went back into Lolita's cell and began brushing her hair for her.

Bård scrubbed himself with a washcloth, watching the girls, and said in Norwegian, "Isn't this sort of situation in pornography magazines? Being chained up with a naked girl?"

Vegard had turned away from the girls and his brother and grunted. "You mean being chained up and humiliated in front of abuse victims and children?"

"And once again you suck the smallest fun out of everything."

"That's my job."

"Over the clouds the sky is still blue, Vegard."

"I don't see _anything_ good in this situation. And getting cleaned up worries me. Didn't the Nazis give the Jews showers in Dachau before they killed them? I remember something about showers."

Bård paused and glared at his brother. "Okay. You're right. We might get killed. But you might as well enjoy your bath and the naked girl. She's old enough and she obviously doesn't mind. You're the only one here who cares if someone sees him naked."

_"Fy faen_ , I don't care."

"But..."

"Just give me the _jævla_ hose."

 

* * *

 

That evening, Ruby returned and escorted Lolita out. The brothers could hear chanting outside the closed window, but they couldn't make out the words. Something was happening.

Vegard cleared his throat and said, "Bård. Listen. If we don't survive this…"

_"Shuddup."_

"I just want you to know that…"

_"Nei."_

"Let me just say…"

"We aren't doing the _'Gentlemen, it's been an honor to serve with you'_ movie speech. I think we're going to be okay. I just have a feeling about it."

Vegard fell silent and then asked, "Do you honestly think that Lolita girl is the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?"

_"Nei._ But I admire her courage. And you see how easy it is to hook a girl? A woman likes to know you think she is special and you only have to tell her she is. Some girls put more stock in words than actions, especially the foreign ones. If we get out of here I'm sure I can get you into bed with an amerikansk girl before we go home. It would be an easy trick."

Vegard scowled. "I don't want to have to trick anyone."

Bård let out a breath. "If you find the right girl you won't have to."

"Lay off talking about that! I mean it!"

Bård studied Vegard and offered quietly, "I suppose the family knows we're missing by now."

Vegard swallowed, hearing the apology in Bård's voice. _"Ja._ I don't think we can count on them finding us though."

"I guess not."

Keys rattled in the door and two burly men came in with Ruby. One was carrying a shotgun and the other brusquely locked manacles back on the brothers and then led them out to the pit.

The tiered amphitheater was jammed with people of all ages, all wearing long robes much like the ones the brothers had been given. Their escort pushed them to their knees and locked their cuffs to a large metal ring buried in cement in the ground. They were positioned just to the front and left of the dais. They were front row seats.

Vegard was thankful that at least that he was shoulder to shoulder with Bård. Because Raven was chained to the stone post on the left side of the platform and the sight was terrible. She'd been chained at the height she would have been if she still had all of her legs. In order for the chains to hold her suspended like that, they dug cruelly into her flesh. Had she been chained like that all day?

Ruby took her place directly behind Vegard and he found having her there was reassuring. She bent down and whispered, “You must not speak, no matter what happens.” Herregud. Bård fumbled to touch his hand with his own. He didn’t have to say a word. Bård was terrified. So was he.

A large man in a purple hooded robe climbed the dais and stretched his arms out. The congregation intoned some strange prayer in a language Vegard couldn’t identify. Behind him, even Ruby was chanting along.

Two attendants climbed up beside the priest and began wrapping Raven with a thick rope made of loosely twisted white fabric covered with a shiny resin. They started at the base of the stone post, where her feet would have been, and wound it around and around her, leaving only her mangled face exposed. As soon as they started winding the cloth around the remains of her legs, Raven started keening, her cries high and sustained. It was terrible. Vegard caught a scent of oil. The cloth was soaked in oil. _Herregud._ They were going to burn her at the stake.

Bård must have realized as well. He let out an involuntary moan and Ruby immediately moved forward and put her hands over his mouth. Vegard looked at her little hands covering Bård’s lips; despite a life of hard work, her skin was still smooth and dimpled with youth. And she was witnessing this horror. She hadn’t stopped chanting as she moved to silence his brother. Vegard felt his own soul go a bit blacker. How could there possibly be a divine creator if evil like this occurred in His name? There couldn’t possibly be a true god, or heaven, or even hell. When you died it all ended. There was nothing else. There couldn't be.

The chanting grew louder and louder. When the congregation was practically screaming their prayer, an attendant stepped up with a lit torch in his hand and the crowd abruptly went silent. A man and woman climbed onto the dias and stood upon the stone table in the center of the stage. A fourth robed man walked purposefully toward Raven holding a dagger in his hand. Vegard dared to hope that he would stab her, and her death would be quick.

Instead, the man put the dagger to Raven's lips and cut open the stitches there. Of course the blade cut her flesh as well as the cord, and Raven howled as blood gushed from the wound. Bård pressed against his side and Vegard swallowed over and over, trying to keep from vomiting.

The man with the dagger stepped back and the first attendant touched the torch to the kindling beneath Raven and the flames ran up her body and the fuel-soaked ropes wrapped around her. She screamed incoherently through the bloodied and jagged gash of her mouth and Vegard instinctively leaned against his brother, using every ounce of will not to scream with her. At her first cry, the entire congregation began whispering in their horrible language and the couple on the table began copulating violently, tearing at each other's hair and slamming each other against the stone of the table. Behind him, Vegard heard Ruby whispering as well and he shuddered. There were children of all ages here, witnessing this savage sex act and the murder of a young woman. He didn't dare turn to look at the audience. Who knew what they were doing? No. There couldn't possibly be a god or benevolent spirit watching over humanity. This was evil. Real evil. Tears filled his eyes and streamed down his face. He wasn't ashamed to be crying; how bleak the world seemed to him now. He allowed himself the tears; he mourned Raven's death as well as the final and irrevocable loss of the small sliver left of his own faith.

Behind the brothers, some of the people were still chanting something unintelligible over and over and over. Smoke began billowing from the kindling beneath Raven and the many incense holders around the pit. Vegard began feeling sleepy. The incense was doped. Why would these people intentionally drug themselves?

Ruby leaned down and whispered into Vegard's ear, "Don't move. Don't speak. Honor her while Raven sings her last song. Or repeat after me." She began whispering in the odd language again, _"Oh ay cree me, oh ay cree me..."_

But Vegard didn't hear what she said. He looked up at Raven. Her last song? Billy had said, _"those girls sang sweet music in the pit."_ Oh god. Their death screams were music to these bastards. They must burn people to death all of the time. He and Bård would be next. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Raven's shrieking, bloody, ruined face. That would be them in three weeks at the festival. Would they burn him chained back-to-back with his brother, or would they chain each of them to a different post so they could watch each other die?

Vegard's chest felt tight and he couldn't get a full breath. He wobbled and sound rushed in his ears. No, he couldn't pass out; he had to stay awake. He felt Ruby's hand on his shoulder. Maybe it was just as well he was kneeling; he could concentrate on the ground below him. The ground was still the same. It was still the earth underneath him. He looked back up at Raven. She was still screaming. When would this be over? And how long would it take him and Bård to succumb to the flames?

An arc of fire rose out of the conflagration and shot towards him. He reflexively ducked his head down and felt Ruby's hand tighten on his shoulder. She leaned down again to whisper something in his ear but now his attention was fixed, absolutely, on his brother.

Bård was standing up. Somehow he'd unchained himself from the ring in the ground. He unzipped his robe and let it fall to the ground at his feet.

Vegard hissed, "What are you doing? Sit back down!" But Bård didn't answer and Ruby stopped Vegard from saying more. Bård’s eyes were fixed on Raven; she was still screaming, her skin bubbling and blackening in the flames. He began moving toward her. He couldn't resist. He had to walk into the fire. He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is getting a little dark. Horror genre is kind of a downer to write. I wonder how Stephen King manages. Maybe by rolling around in six-foot high heaps of hundred dollar bills?


	10. Called

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something very odd happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for body horror.

Bård had stopped seeing the dying woman once the flames wound their way to the top of the stone post. He saw only the golden, flickering light. And then he heard a soft hissing, a whisper, in the back of his head, calling his name, beckoning him forward. He stood.

The flames danced seductively, coiling and uncoiling from the post, breathing sulfurous smoke into his face. The whispered voice said softly in Norwegian, "Come closer, my sssweet love, my blessed one. Rejoice, for you are summoned. You are Called."

He stepped forward, vaguely aware that Vegard was trying to get his attention. He said to the spirit in the flame, "Hello? What am I supposed to do?"

The flames reached toward him and coiled around his body. There was no pain, only comforting warmth, and the paradoxical smell of the sea. The voice whispered in slow, gentle hisses, "Such a spirited soul. My sweet, sweet Bård, if you'll allow it, I'll send you strength. Extend to you exceptional gifts. And at the end times, you'll be my sword. You'll be my ssspecial Herald. And as you strike our enemies, the fires you'll spark will consume the spirits of the earth and destroy the world itself.  All things will turn to dust at your hands."

Within the flame he saw a beautiful, shining woman, her eyes blindingly bright, her lips full and inviting, her softly curved arms held out towards him. He reached forward to embrace her. She kissed him gently, her forked tongue lingering to dart over his lips. She caressed his face, her sibilant voice promising, "My special, precious dearest, allow me to possess your spirit. I will keep it sssafe."

Bård couldn’t remember anything about what had happened before this moment. No one else existed in the entire universe. All that mattered was this woman. This fiery angel. She was life itself. And death. She was everything.

She breathed into his ear, "Will you not answer? Will you forsssake me?"

Bård sucked in a long, satisfying breath, inhaling the blistering vapors, basking in the heady scent of her perfumes. "Never. I'm yours. Forever. I swear it."

She smiled at him, revealing white, pointed fangs. Bård's heart caught; how beautiful she was. She whispered, "I cannot stay... But stand strong. We'll be together again. Sssoon."

His goddess wanted to leave? No, she couldn’t leave. He tightened his arms around her. "No. I beg you. Don't go. Don’t leave me!"

She smiled seductively at him and morphed into a sparkling golden serpent, her smooth scales slithering over his skin, blossoms of sweet pleasure spreading over his body where her essence brushed against his. He closed his eyes, lost in the ecstasy of the moment and the serpent retreated into the flames.

Then without warning the flames went out all at once.

Bård blinked and he was back in the pit. His face was only centimeters away from the still smoking and charred remains of Raven's face. The heat radiating off of the dead flesh was intense enough that it hurt. The blackened skin that now stretched over her skull had curled away from her eyes, revealing silvery cubes embedded in the eye sockets. He shouted with shocked surprise and stumbled backwards. He turned to look at the congregation, now watching him silently, and realized he'd somehow gotten free from where he and his brother had been chained. He looked down at his arms. The cuffs were still around his wrists but the chain between them was gone. He was naked. What had happened?

Bård began shaking so violently that he collapsed down to his knees. He looked to his brother for support. Vegard was where he'd left him, kneeling on the ground, shackled to the iron ring in the ground. He was staring back at Bård with wild eyes. Ruby stood behind him in her black dress and robe, holding him tightly, both of her little hands pressed over his lips to silence him.

The priest approached Bård and pressed a hand to his shoulder. "You are Called. You have been marked by Our Lord Satan. You will stand with Him at the End of Days. It now remains our responsibility to properly prepare you. To purify you."

Bård looked up at the priest. Under the hood it was an older man with a white beard. In another situation Bård might have thought him to be a kindly grandfather. Bård gulped and stammered, "Purify?"

"You will be purified so you will be ready for whatever trials await you in the coming holocaust. We will think on how best to accomplish this task. Return to Time Out. You can rest in your cell."

Ruby unfastened Vegard from the metal ring in the ground, and two girls dressed in the same black dresses Ruby wore moved forward to place Bård's grey robe around him again. Four worshippers, all large men wearing grey robes, positioned themselves around the brothers and escorted them back to their jail cell without further explanation. Ruby was the last to leave Time Out and she nodded encouragement to Vegard as she shut off the light and locked the door behind her.

The brothers sat down on the cot as their eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight coming through the skylight. After a moment, Vegard lifted his manacled hands and put them over Bård again, drawing his brother tightly against himself as he had done their first day in the cell. Bård could feel him trembling. Or maybe that was Bård's own body shaking. Was he even awake? What the fuck was happening?

Bård was confused as hell, but asked against Vegard's shoulder, "I don't understand what just happened. What the hell just happened?"

"You got up and walked right into the fire. The flames reached out and pulled you in; I thought you were burning to death."

"I don't feel burned…"

"Why did you walk into that?"

"I don't know. It called me forward.”

"You scared me; I thought you were killing yourself. Burning yourself to spite the farmers.  To _beat them to the punch."_

"I wasn't. That would be stupid."

"Ruby had to stop me from screaming after all."

"Did I kiss Raven's corpse?"

Vegard grimaced and pressed his temple against Bård’s neck. _"Nei._ You just stood there with the fire all around you. I think she was dead or unconscious before you entered the flames."

"That's a relief.” Vegard was squeezing Bård so hard it was getting difficult to breathe. "Vegard. You're hurting me."

“ _Unnskyld."_ Vegard drew back and released his brother. "There must have been something in those herbs they burned. A hallucinogen of some sort. _Helvete,_ when I realized they were worshipping Satan…" He shuddered.

"Calm down, I'm okay." Bård wondered how much he should tell Vegard. Surely it had all been a hallucination, after all. Just a _bad trip._ He asked, “Did you truly only realize they were a Satanic cult just now?”

“I thought they were just some crazy American Christians. You know, the type that constantly quote Jesus and stockpile guns and wives and don’t use televisions or dishwashers.”

Bård shook his head. “That’s Amish. Or Mormons, I think.”

“Whatever.”

“How can you confuse those people with these maniacs?”

“I don’t pay attention to religious people.”

“If people don’t use dishwashers, it doesn’t mean they will stitch your eyes shut. If you are _the smart one,_ you are very stupid about regular life.”

 _“Faen!_ I admit I don’t know about that! It doesn't matter and I don't care about any of that. But you could have so easily been killed! What would I have done if-”  Vegard fell silent and looked down at his hands.

Bård let out a breath. Vegard was on the verge of falling apart. Okay. This was good, in that Bård could concentrate on his brother and not think about himself. He would concentrate on helping Vegard calm down. He said, "Listen to me. I'm okay."

Vegard let out a ragged sigh and nodded.

Bård patted Vegard's arm and realized the cultists hadn't chained his own manacles back together. That was odd. He offered, "That priest said they were going to purify me."

Vegard hesitated and sniffed wetly, gathering himself. "That could be bad."

"Evidently I'm the Antichrist or something similar."

"And so your algebra teacher is vindicated after all."

 _"Nei,_ I mean the fire demon or… whatever it was…"

"Whatever you think you saw, it was a hallucination. It had to be."

"It was fantastically gorgeous.”

“It wasn’t real.”

“It told me I would cause the apocalypse. Or something like that."

Vegard let out another long breath and Bård frowned. Vegard looked drained. He looked awful. Vegard swallowed and said softly, "Try not to cause the apocalypse, Bård. You're going to be a father."

Bård put his hand on Vegard's forearm and rubbed it. "I suppose an Antichrist isn't a very good role model for children."

_"Nei."_

"Parent's Day at school would be a catastrophe."

_"Ja."_

"Stop crying, Vegard. I'm not hurt."

"I'm not crying."

"Really, you're such a baby sometimes."

_"Unnskyld."_

Vegard closed his eyes and Bård put his arms around him, rubbing his back for encouragement. "I'm okay. We're okay."


	11. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers' situation changes

The two days following Raven's execution were quiet. No one came to visit the brothers other than Ruby and the view out of their window was ruined by Raven's blackened corpse, still chained to the post. They asked Ruby to shut the window and keep it closed. She tried leaving the other window open but some of the children began peering in to look at Bård and before the first morning was over Ruby was ordered to keep all the windows shut so as to keep the young people out of mischief.

It was depressing to sit in the gloom, with only the light of the skylight to see by, but with the windows shut they could talk with Ruby without fear of being detected. The first morning she'd brought them back their freshly laundered clothes and a deck of playing cards. With the window closed against the autumn air they felt warmer and the cards were a distraction. At least that was what they told each other.

No one had asked Ruby to put a fresh chain between the manacles on Bård's wrists so she didn't bother to do so. The brothers briefly considered overpowering Ruby so Bård could try to escape, but she didn't have the key to Vegard's cuffs and Bård refused to leave again without him. He felt sure if he escaped for even a few minutes he would return to find Vegard dead. On the positive side, now that Bård had a bit of freedom within the cell he was in a better mood, and he tried to keep Vegard's flagging spirits up.

They got very little sleep that first night after Bård was Called, and it took the rest of the morning for them to truly calm down. After lunch they both lay down on the cot for a real nap, although both woke up more than once from nightmares about Raven. Having each other close at hand was comforting, at least, although neither said so out loud.

When Ruby brought dinner that night, she told them that what had happened with Bård during Raven's execution had caused tremendous uproar amongst the Elders, which accounted for their being left alone. A few of the Elders, led by Billy, insisted that Bård's life should still be offered at the festival. They said his Calling was only a mark of special power that would be released at his death. But most of the others were convinced Bård must be spared for some important role he would play at the Apocalypse. No one thought he should be released from captivity.

Evidently even Vegard's fate was now in dispute. Many had witnessed him duck the hand of fire that came towards him, and those people thought that if Vegard had been properly educated about the ritual beforehand, he would have been Called as well.

Ruby had also become increasingly obsessed with Vegard.  After listening to him carefully she began to question the need for human sacrifice at all. Vegard considered that a major moral victory, and continued to pay her special attention, although he couldn't bring himself to flirting outright with the young girl.

The second morning after Raven's death Ruby reported that Lolita and one of the other breeders had asked to be mated with Bård in light of his new status as one of the Called. Although Bård enjoyed taunting Vegard with the information, he absolutely did not want to be assaulted by any crazy devil-worshipping women. And one baby was enough for him right now. More than enough.

The second night after Raven's death, Ruby brought them dinner and the news that the Elders had decided to settle the matter by trial. If the brothers survived the festival then they were meant to play a role in the apocalypse and would both be kept as prisoners. Ruby was quite pleased by this, especially as it meant Vegard had a real chance to live. The brothers were less pleased, especially when Ruby revealed it meant they might have to endure crucifixion for as long as three days.

Vegard said grimly, "Even Jesus didn't last that long."

Ruby said, "Don't worry. I can still bring you food and water. You can't die just from being crucified."

"Actually, I think you can. Something to do with your arms pulling your ribcage up so you can't breathe."

"Oh, don't worry about that. If it's for a black mass you'll be crucified upside down, like Peter. The only thing that happens is sometimes people's feet turn black from being hung by the ankles. That's what happened to Raven so they had to cut off her bottom legs."

Vegard sighed, "How marvelous."

Bård added, "I have a feeling that head up and down are both a bit uncomfortable. What with the nailing and exposure."

Vegard agreed, "Yes, it might sting a little bit."

Ruby hastened to say, "No, I remember when I was younger, Elder Zeke got hung upside down as a trial for many days and he didn't die. I remember hearing him screaming at night; it was hard to sleep because he was near the girls' dormitory. But after a day he lost his voice and then he just croaked like a frog. Afterwards they had to cut off his legs too, because they turned into gangrene, but he didn't die and he got to stay being an Elder. His hands are okay; he works in the main office now in a wheelchair. He's very nice to everyone and gives the young children treats even when he's not supposed to."

Vegard grimaced. "That's forgiving of him, to be polite to the people who crippled him."

Ruby frowned. "You should be happy, Vegard. Because of Bård's Calling maybe you can stay alive. You'll still be able to talk and sing and use your hands. And if you aren't able to run away you won't have to be all chained up."

_"Kjempeflott."_

Ruby asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means I’m not happy." He let out a breath. "You seem very nonchalant about all the torture that goes on around here."

Ruby made a face. "No one gets tortured here. They are punished, or... given a trial. Some trials prove your innocence or good intentions. You can clear your name."

"The trials and punishments your people use are brutal. We don't hurt people like that in Norway."

Ruby shrugged.

"Have you ever been punished, Ruby?"

"I'm not old enough to breed yet."

"So you don't get punished?"

"Only baby punishments. They aren't bad. You know, spanking and stuff like that. Well, once when I was really small I stole food from the kitchen to give to my rabbits so I had to be in a gibbet outside the schoolhouse for a day. That was pretty bad because it was snowing and I got really cold. But I never stole anything again, so it was worth it."

Vegard glanced at Bård. He was staring at the ceiling, working his jaw. Vegard looked back at Ruby and said gently, "We would never do something so terrible to a child."

"How do you keep them from stealing?"

"We tell them it is wrong to steal."

"Does that work?"

"Usually."

"But why would a child listen? Children don't know right from wrong."

"We teach them."

"By just telling them what to do?"

"Well, if we tell them, and they break the rules anyway, sometimes they get privileges like television or games taken away for a while."

"You let children watch television?!"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Children can't tell what's real and what's a story. We don't watch television until we're old enough to know better."

Bård clucked from his place on the cot. "I can support that idea."

Vegard frowned. "Well, maybe so, but parents shouldn't have to strike or injure their children, who they love and cherish. And children follow their rules, because they want to please their mother and father, who they love in return."

Ruby shook her head. "Norway is a very strange place."

"It isn't, actually."

Ruby hesitated and asked, "How would I say I love you in Norwegian?”

He studied her for a long minute and said finally in Oslo dialect, _"Jeg er glad i deg."_

Ruby tried the phrase a few times and then declared, "Vegard. Jeg er glad i deg."

Vegard said quietly in English, "I love you too, Ruby," and immediately hated himself. He had started to care for her, but not in the way she obviously cared about him. At least saying it in English made it feel a bit less like a terrible lie.

When she finally left for the night he groaned.

Bård shook his head. "Congratulations, Casanova. In two or three years you can introduce her to Mamma.”

"If that little girl comes in here and tries something physically romantic… you have to help me stop her. I don't want to go to jail."

"Jail? You're already in jail. Even normal jail would be better than Time Out. Or the cross.”

“At least on a cross I won’t die wracked with guilt.”

“Don’t be an idiot. Besides, she seems like the type who would just want to kiss a lot anyway. It sounds like she is a virgin. I don't think you’d even get to second base."

Vegard yelped in disgust and buried his face in his manacled hands. " _Oi, oi, oi,_ I want to curl up and die just thinking about it."

Bård swallowed hard. He kept imagining hanging Life of Brian-style on the cross. It didn't seem funny now. At all. He said supportively, "You've kissed babies."

"Not romantically on the lips!"

"Just last month you kissed that dog in the park. With tongue."

Vegard made a face. "It kissed _me_ with tongue and tasted of shit. It was disgusting."

"It would just be a kiss with that girl. It's perfectly innocent."

_"Æsj,_ it would be like kissing you on the lips. Or some little old granny."

Bård grunted, "I refuse to practice with you."

"I wasn't asking!"

"You really have to try to look on the bright side of this."

"What bright side could there possibly be to any of this?!"

"Kissing that little girl like an old pervert will divert your mind from our upcoming deaths by prolonged crucifixion. Probably preceded by ritual mutilation."

_"Helvete,_ Bård."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"Let's just… play cards."

"Okay. I'll deal. You're a mess."

 

* * *

 

After breakfast the following morning, there was a rattle of keys at the door to their prison and Billy, Todd and Ranger swaggered down the steps, all holding shotguns.

Vegard pushed himself up to stand. "What do you want?"

Todd grunted as he unlocked their cell door. "No questions. We're here to take one of you away." He and Ranger leveled their guns at the brothers.

Bård looked at Vegard. "Take one of us away?"

Billy pulled the door open and said, "Change of plans. Time to go to the slaughterhouse, little lambs. Who's first?"

Bård protested, "No, I'm Called. You can't just-"

Vegard moved in front of Bård. "Take me."

"Which one's older?"

"I am."

Billy looked at him speculatively and then stepped into the cell to eye Bård. "You got an opinion, baby lamb?"

Vegard said in Norwegian, "Don't answer him."

"Don't let them take you."

"You've got a son or daughter on the way. If I don't survive… No one depends on me."

"But…"

Billy let out a long sigh and flipped his rifle in his hand. "That's enough gibberish." He struck Vegard in the solar plexus with the butt of the rifle. Vegard fell hard on the ground. Again. He curled up on himself, gasping, "Stop doing that!"

Bård knelt down beside his brother as Billy casually left the cell and pulled out a stepstool from behind the rolling cabinet. Billy said, "Todd, lock the baby lamb's wrists back onto his chain."

Bård looked up and gulped. "No, you don't have to do that."

Billy grunted, "Shut the hell up, baby lamb."

As Todd moved to follow his order, Billy positioned the stool under a big steel hook hanging from the ceiling. Todd handed him the end of the chain now locked to Bård's wrists and Billy threw it over the hook and yanked Bård's hands high above his head.

Billy pulled out a carabiner and attached the end of the chain around one the bars of the cell and said, "Take the brave little lamb to Lilah." He sauntered back to Bård, grabbed him by the chin, and forced him to look at him. Without moving his gaze he said, "She's waiting for him at the slaughterhouse."

Todd pulled the other chain out from the eyebolt in the floor, wrapped it around Vegard's neck and he and Ranger started to roughly drag him out of the building.

A wave of panic washed over Bård. He might never see his brother again. Not whole and healthy like this. They were taking him away to kill or torture or mutilate him. And he couldn't do anything to help him. If he were a hero he'd say something clever to distract their captors and fight his way out. He looked up at his hands. Todd had threaded the chain through the loops on the manacle cuffs and then around his wrists and fastened them with a padlock. Bård pulled at his wrists but the chain only tightened around them. He felt small and helpless and powerless. Vegard was going away to die. Bård had been a complete shit to him for the last three weeks. He couldn't let it end like this. Maybe he should say something encouraging. What would Vegard want to hear?

Bård called out, _"Du er ikke alene, Vegard! Jeg er glad i deg!"_ He winced; it was such a stupid, mushy, unnecessary thing to say. But fuck it, he had to say something. Vegard didn't answer, but he didn't have to. Bård knew how his big brother felt about him.

Bård ground his teeth, seething with anger and fear and looked back at Billy. "This is a mistake. You're making a mistake taking him away. If he dies people will come looking for him. For both of us."

"Thom Stanson was a friend of mine."

"Who the hell is Thom Stanson?!"

Billy backhanded him across the face and growled, "Thom Stanson was a friend of mine. He's the man you and your brother murdered."

Bård shook his head, dazed by the blow, and said slowly, "We didn't murder anyone!"

Billy looked carefully at Bård and then said, "You've got pretty eyes, you know that, baby lamb? And a mouth like a woman." Billy took Bård's chin in one hand and ran his thumb over Bård's lower lip. "Yeah. _Real_ pretty."


	12. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bård spends quality time with Billy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for sexual assault.  
> There was an episode of Norges Herligste where the boys visited a hairdresser/gay pornography shop and Bård got extremely nervous with the situation, and he got anxious enough that he said he was getting uncomfortable with it all on camera. So Vegard ended up taking the brunt of what I thought were really inappropriate segments with the shop owner (it might just be my prudish American sensibilities getting in the way, but I found the scenes where the shop owner humps Vegard while he's stuck in a harness and then later gropes his bare bottom without permission completely horrifying. In the States that would be considered sexual assault and battery). Given how open-minded Norwegians are said to be about homosexuality, I wondered what had made Bård so alarmed about the porn etc. So... now you have this horrible upsetting chapter.  
> This chapter is not meant to glamorize this sort of situation. It is supposed to be terrifying. At least, it is to me.  
> 

Billy smirked, "Are any other parts of you soft like a woman, baby lamb?" He gently ran his fingertip along Bård's jawline and up around his ear.

Bård sucked in a breath. _Herregud_. The entire dynamic of the situation had just taken a horrible left turn. He stammered, "Don't… don't do that."

Billy's leaned in close and whispered, "You're scared. You know how I can tell?"

Bård didn't answer and Billy moved around behind him. He bent down and breathed into Bård's ear, "I can see it in your pretty eyes, baby lamb." He pressed both of his hands against Bård's hips and ran them up to his waist.

Bård shuddered. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. He turned his head and gritted out, "Get your disgusting hands the fuck off of me."

Billy said softly, "Now, listen, baby lamb, you're doing this all wrong. No matter what happens, you are going to pay for what you did. You might be Called, but I've convinced the other Elders that the only thing that will properly purify you is pain. Pain and suffering will make you worthy. Because I owe that to Thom and Jezebel. You're going to suffer a hundred times what you did to him and that girl."

"I didn't do anything to anyone!"

"Still wrong. You're supposed to be begging and pleading and bleating like the little baby lamb you are. If I find a little lamb like you that begs and pleads, maybe I'm more likely to keep it in one piece a little longer. Maybe torture it a little less before slitting its throat. Defiance is boring, and just makes extra work for me." He ran his hands up and down along Bård's ribs. "Time to start suffering, baby lamb. But I want to hear you beg first."

"No… you're making a mistake, I swear we didn't kill anyone!"

Billy pulled Bård back against his chest. He said softly, "You're going to beg me, lamb, or I'm going to rape your brother, skin him alive and burn out his eyes and ears while you watch. Then I'll do the same to you."

Bård sucked in a breath. Would it be better to play along or to fight?

Billy pressed close. Through his clothing, Bård could feel the larger man's body against his backside. It made his gorge rise. He didn't know what to do. What would Vegard do? He'd probably try to talk Billy out of it. But Bård only managed to choke out, "Don't, I... I'm going to puke."

"Don't play innocent with me. I bet Jezebel begged you for mercy while you were raping her to death. Now, you tell me just what she said."

"I don't know. I wasn't there. I don't even know who you are talking about!"

"Okay, let me guess. I expect you boys made her beg for it. You probably promised her you'd let her live if she begged you. So say, 'Please fuck me, Elder Bill'. Beg me to do it." He reached around and began unfastening Bård's jeans.

Bård twisted away from him in panic. He couldn't help gasping out, "No. I don't like it. _Faen,_ stop it. I didn't rape her."

"Beg me to fuck your skinny little girly ass. Beg me for your life and your brother's life. Promise me anything." He pulled down the zipper of Bård's jeans and pulled them down several inches. “Come on. Say _please_.”

Bård's heart was pounding so hard with fear and disgust he wondered if he was having a heart attack. He blurted out, "Please. Please..."

Billy slid the tips of his fingers under the elastic of Bård's briefs. He leaned in close and whispered into Bård's ear, "Beg me for your life. Or I go out of here right now and cut those dark Jew eyes out of your brother's head and jam them down your fucking throat."

"I… I…"

"Say please."

Tears sprang to Bård's eyes and he pulled against the shackles around his wrists in panic. He choked out, "Please. Don't..."

"Beg me for your life."

Bård gulped convulsively. "I beg you for my life. I beg you for Vegard's life. Please don't kill us. Don’t hurt him. Or me. I beg you. Please."

"Now beg me to fuck you." Billy pulled Bård's shirt up until it was bunched around his arms, above his head. He put both hands on the back of Bård's head and ran them down the naked skin on his back.

"I…" Bård wanted to vomit. He'd always thought he'd rather die than have a man touch him like that. But he didn't want to die. He was afraid to die. He was ashamed. Vegard didn't hesitate to volunteer to be the first to die, but Bård realized he wasn't like his brother. He was just a pathetic coward. He shook his head but said, "Please… do whatever you want to me. I don't want to die."

Billy laughed and moved away. "That's my little baby lamb. That's what I'm talking about." He turned Bård to face him and snarled, "Now say, _thank you, Elder Bill, for… no… say, 'Thank you, DADDY, for your mercy.'"_

Bård swallowed hard. This monster was going to violate and torture and kill both of them no matter what he did. They'd never get home. He'd never see his family or Maria again. He'd never see his baby.

"I'm waiting, little lamb."

No. Bård wouldn’t cry in front of this maniac. He said shakily, "I'm not a lamb."

"Wrong." Billy drew his arm back and punched Bård in the balls. Bård's legs sagged beneath him and he reflexively vomited up his breakfast. He couldn't stop retching with pain and he couldn't inhale. His whole lower body felt like it was being crushed. He glanced up. Billy was standing with his arms folded, watching him grimly, watching him suffer.

After an eternity Billy moved forward again. Bård tried to protest as Billy slid his jeans down another inch, but his stomach wouldn't stop heaving and he couldn't catch his breath.

Billy growled and grabbed Bård by his face again. He shook him and shouted, "You're not so tough when you're chained up, are you? You know how old that girl was? She was only sixteen years old. She had her whole life ahead of her. You're going to pay for the years you stole. So try again, little lamb. Call me Daddy. Thank me for my mercy and maybe I'll be gentle when I fuck your brother's mouth with the barrel of my .50 cal pistol before I blow his fucking head off."

Bård still hadn't recovered his voice. He managed to croak out, "No… please…"

Billy cursed and began to unbuckle his own belt. Bård sucked in a breath. Was Billy undressing? Bård squeaked and squeezed his eyes shut. He was really going to be raped by this horrible man in this horrible place. No. This wasn't happening. He just had to wake up. This was just a nightmare. He begged, "No, don't…" and then he cried out as he heard a whistling sound and then blinding, stinging pain across his lower back.

He turned his head. Billy was standing to his side, holding his belt in his hand. He said, "I bet you've never had a whipping in your life, baby lamb, have you?"

Despite his relief that he was getting only a beating and not being violently sodomized, Bård shook his head frantically. "Please listen… we didn't kill anyone. We didn't kill your friends. I swear!"

"Spare the rod, spoil the child. Maybe if you'd been disciplined as a child you wouldn't have turned out so badly." Billy wound up and struck him again, this time across the back of his legs.

Bård shrieked.

Billy said, "Let's try again. Call me _daddy._ Thank me for my mercy. Thank me for beating you instead of killing you outright." He struck again.

Bård couldn't prevent tears from rolling down his cheek, although he wasn't sure if the tears were from pain or terror or shame. He wasn't getting anywhere by arguing. It was better to just do what Billy said. So he choked out, "Yes, okay. Thank you... daddy."

Billy pulled out a long folding knife and held it to his neck. "You don't sound sincere, baby lamb. You don't sound sorry for your crime."

Bård didn't want to move, but his whole body was shivering with fear and exhaustion. Billy was completely insane. Bård swallowed down bile and begged, "P-p-please. I want to do what you say but-"

Billy leaned in and hissed, "Beg me to hit you again. Harder. Beg me to beat you until I've flayed off your skin."

"I'm going to puke again..."

"Should I just start cutting your skin off? I use this blade all the time to pull skin off of slaughtered pigs." Billy pressed the blade against Bård's neck.

Bård's mouth filled with saliva; he was going to vomit again. But if he moved Billy would cut his throat. He whispered, "No, please... just hit me... again. Harder."

Billy pulled the knife away from Bård's neck and struck him again with the belt, this time across his naked upper back. Bård howled and arched his back in agony.

"Ask me again, boy."

"...hit me again."

"Please."

"Please."

"Daddy."

"...Daddy."

Billy repeated the process another dozen times until Bård was hanging limply from his wrists, writhing and shouting in pain with each blow.

Finally Billy said, "Now. Thank your daddy, baby lamb."

Bård whimpered, "Thank you, daddy."

"Oh, now… that wasn't so difficult, was it? This was a good first step." Billy nodded and began threading his belt through the loops on his trousers. Then he stood in front of Bård and sighed. "Don't worry, baby lamb, I won't bring a gang of men in here to fuck you until I'm sure your brother can watch. Maybe we can even have him join in."

Bård groaned.

Billy shook his head and added, "Such pretty eyes. I can't wait to see them bleed."

He patted Bård's cheek and then turned and walked up the stairs, closing and locking the door behind him.

Bård's entire body trembled violently in a release of fear, revulsion, pain and relief. He let the tears flow freely, now that no one was here to see them.

 

* * *

It took forever for the pain in his balls and his back to subside to a dull throb, but by then Bård had composed himself. His wrists and arms were aching terribly but at least all the pain was distracting him from the terror he felt for Vegard and himself. And although he was alone he felt embarrassed to be hanging from the ceiling with his fly unzipped, his jeans pulled down around his hips and his chest covered with puke. He startled when the shutter outside their window slid open. Then keys sounded at the cellar door. Was Billy coming back for round two? He made a conscious effort not to scream.

The door opened and Ruby walked in, holding her basket. She froze and glanced around when she saw Bård was hanging alone. She asked, "Where's your brother?"

Bård was too exhausted to play up to her. He said, "I don't know. I think they took him away to kill him."

She closed the door behind her and came down the steps. "They wouldn't kill him. Not with the festival coming up." She put down her basket and came to stand in front of him. She was still wearing the black high-necked shirt and a long black skirt and looked up at him somberly. It occurred to Bård that she looked like she was in mourning.

She asked, "What did you do? Tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you lambs? I overheard some of the elders saying you murdered some people."

"We didn't kill anyone! Why won't you believe us?!"

"Then what was your crime?"

Bård swallowed. "We didn't commit any crime."

"You must have done a crime if you're here. No one is a lamb unless they did something really bad."

"I didn't. We didn't. We were just on vacation here from Norway. Those men in Chicago kidnapped us just because of a mix-up with our baggage in the airport. Then they told Billy we were murderers. But we didn't kill anyone. I swear."

She studied him and then asked, "You're all covered with vomit. Why are your pants undone? And your shirt is all up. What happened?"

"Billy chained me up to the ceiling and unzipped my jeans. I thought he was going to rape me."

"Elder Bill doesn't like boys that way. But your eyes are all puffy. Were you crying a lot?"

Bård swallowed. "He whipped me with his belt."

She chewed her lip and studied him thoughtfully. "Let me see."

Bård turned with effort and Ruby said, "I can clean you up and wash your clothes. I'll have to go to nurse to get some salve for your back."

"Thanks."

"I brought you a snack. I thought your brother would be here."

From the disappointment in her voice Bård was sure Ruby was truly romantically interested in Vegard. He knew she'd fall for him. Now they had to use that to their advantage. He said, "Maybe you can go see if Vegard is okay. When they took him out of here he was hurt. Billy hit him so hard he couldn't breathe. They said they were taking him to Lilah."

Her eyes rounded. "Lilah? Okay. Stay here. I'll be back." She turned and ran up the stairs and out of the building.

As she closed the door behind her, Bård pulled at the manacles around his wrists and muttered, "Okay then. I'll just stay here. Right. _Fy faen._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, surely you knew I wouldn't let Billy exchange bodily fluids with our hero. But this still was awful, wasn't it? I'm sure I'm not the only woman who has been in situations in which unwanted groping occurs. Or worse. (shudder)


	13. The Slaughterhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegard has a bad day at the slaughterhouse.

 

Ruby ran up the stairs and out through the metal door that led to Time Out. She squinted around her. It was a late afternoon, and the farm was running smoothly. Most of the men were hard at work: some were bringing in the fall harvest, some were with the livestock and some were tending to the farm's private garden. The ten family-run farms in their church were on adjacent plots of land. Between them they grew enough food to be self-sustaining and make a profit as well. She'd learned in her home schooling that their common bond of faith allowed them to work cooperatively and efficiently. It was the best way to live.

She hesitantly approached Lilah's house. Lilah and her partner oversaw the slaughter of animals that were used for food or ritual on the farms. She was an elder and very strict. But Ruby thought of the boy's dark eyes and kind smile. He couldn't be a murderer. The elders had made a mistake, or had been lied to. They wouldn't want to kill an innocent boy.

Ruby took a deep breath and opened Lilah's front door. She stuck in her head and was about to announce herself when she heard a hoarse scream. All thought for herself gone, she ran through the front hall, through the house and into the room where Lilah usually prepared lambs for sacrifice. She stopped short and stifled a cry.

The boy was lying facedown on a table in his grey shirt and blue boxer briefs, his wrists cuffed behind him in manacles and his shoulders and thighs fixed to the table with thick leather straps. Ranger was there, pulling a third strap tight around the boy's bottom and the table. She hated Ranger. Ever since she'd started her period Ranger had taken any opportunity to pull her into dark corners to clumsily fondle her, even though she was wearing black. He wasn't supposed to touch her until she had been blessed by the elders. And that wouldn't be until she was at least fifteen.

Lilah's assistant, a white-haired lady everyone called simply "Nurse" began wrapping sticky tape just beneath the boy's knees to hold his lower legs firmly together. The boy's feet were already taped to a metal bar at the end of the table. She looked at the boy's face. He was awake and looking at her, pleading with her to help him. As she watched, Lilah stuffed his mouth with a blue surgical towel and held it in place with another leather strap that she pulled tight between his teeth, ignoring his protests.

Ruby gulped and said, "Miss Lilah?"

Lilah looked up at her with surprise. Miss Lilah was Ruby's late mother's older sister. Her hair was always dyed a bluish-black and she always wore bright red lipstick. Ruby thought she was fat and ugly and hated her even more than she hated Ranger. She'd seen Lilah beat her mother more than once when she was little. Ruby's mother had cried all the time before she was traded away four years ago. Ruby hadn't had a chance to say goodbye and hadn't heard from her mother ever since. She thought she must surely be dead.

Lilah asked, "What is it, Ruby?"

Ruby swallowed, her bravery dissolving. She looked back at the boy for courage and then blurted out, "There must be a mistake, ma'am. Someone lied to you."

Lilah straightened. "Who lied?"

"I don't know, ma'am. But he isn't a murderer."

Lilah glanced at Ranger and back at Ruby. "The district elder in Chicago sent these lambs himself."

"Someone told the Chicago elder a lie. They can't be lambs. They speak Norwegian to each other and only just got here from Norway. That boy hasn't killed anyone. He said he didn't. I know he's telling the truth."

Lilah smiled patronizingly down at her. "Criminals like these lambs rarely admit their crimes. And you know that plenty of Americans speak other languages. The faithful in North Dakota fellowship speak Norwegian."

Ruby frowned. "But, Miss Lilah, they said they're from Norway."

"This boy and his brother killed an Elder and a breeder. They tortured and killed them. They were caught leaving the scene of the crime."

Ruby hesitated and looked back at the tear-filled eyes of the boy. He shook his head and groaned. She said, "Maybe they were tricked into doing it?"

"Even so. They attacked them while they slept."

Ruby bit her lip. Maybe she thought the boys were good because they were Christians. The Church taught that Christians always pretended to be nice even though they weren't.

Lilah sighed. "A pretty face can deceive you. Christ is always depicted as being a beautiful young man. He lied to all of humanity. Remember that."

"Yes, ma'am. I guess I was fooled. I feel stupid about it now." Ruby frowned, angry she'd been so easily tricked. She'd really liked Vegard. How could he have lied to her like that?

Lilah smiled. "You wouldn't be the first to be deceived by one of the pious."

Ruby looked at Ranger. He was scowling at her. "Have you been talking to this lamb, Ruby? I warned you about that."

"No, sir, I was just checking on Time Out and his brother, the Called one, started telling me all of that."

"I'm gonna go cut out his tongue after we're done here."

Lilah sighed. "No, Ranger, you're not. He's Called. Leave the disciplining of these lambs to the Elders or you'll be in trouble yourself. I'm serious. We've reported the Calling to the National Council. I've had to clear the disposition of both lambs with them. Do not mark them without permission."

Ranger grunted, "Yes, ma'am."

Lilah turned back to the task at hand. "Ranger, I'll finish cleaning the meat here. Get me a twenty gauge rod."

Ruby backed into the corner and wrung her hands. She watched Lilah shave and wash the back of the boy's legs and heels, and then paint them with iodine.

Lilah began pulling on some gloves and glanced up at Ruby. She beckoned her forward. "Come and watch me work. This one is an experiment for the other. If these lambs are to have a chance to survive the trials I have to be careful of infection. This paint will sterilize the skin."

Ruby inched forward, carefully avoiding the eyes of the boy… no, the lamb. It wasn’t a boy. It was a lamb. The National Council said so. They wouldn't lie. She asked, "Did you give him something to make him sleep, like that lamb last year?"

"This procedure will take only a second or two. No need to take the risk of a sleeping drug today." Lilah pointed at the lamb's legs. "For these lambs we want a long-lasting hang. Three years ago I tried pre-drilling holes in the bones, do you remember?"

"I remember. That lamb cried and cried."

"That was messy. The lamb struggled so much at the mass that the bone split lengthwise and it bled to death in less than an hour. I discussed the problem with a shepherd in Michigan this morning, and she suggested this. Take a look."

She ran her gloved finger along the back of the lamb's ankle. The lamb whimpered at the touch.

"See this? This is the Achilles tendon. It's very thick. When I was a girl, we used to hang carcasses through this. But since we want a lamb like this one to hang from its ankles on the inverted cross, I think the old way will work best."

Ruby tried to ignore the muffled pleas of the lamb. He was obviously struggling with all his strength but his legs and feet were completely immobilized and the metal table's legs were buried in the cement of the floor. He wasn't going to be able to escape. Ruby nodded and tried to pay attention to Lilah's words. Maybe someday when she grew up she would take Lilah's place as shepherd. If she could she wouldn't have to be afraid of the boys and men in the Church. No one bossed Lilah around.

Lilah took the metal rod from the surgical tray offered to her by Ranger. It was over a half-inch thick and was shiny clean. One end of the skewer was bounded by several large washers and a nut. The other end was pointed like a skewer. Lilah explained as she worked: "These are silicone spacers near the hardware. The tissue shouldn't react to them. Now I'm just feeling where the tendon is. For this to be a stable hang I want to get under the entire tendon, up against where the bones would be." She frowned with concentration and positioned the tip of the skewer against the outer side of the lamb's left leg, above the ankle. In a quick movement she forced the spike through the lamb's left lower leg and a moment later had the skewer threaded through a double swivel hook, and on through the right leg as well, the spike protruding through the skin. The two legs were now permanently joined with the steel bar, the spacers, and the swivel in between them. She quickly unscrewed the point from the end of the skewer and screwed on washers and large steel nut to hold the bar in place.

Ruby ground her teeth, refusing to listen to the muffled, terrified screams of the lamb. It wasn't a person. It wasn't a pretty boy with kind eyes. It was a murderer of the faithful. Wasn't it? Hadn't it lied to her?

Lilah looked at the insertion and nodded with satisfaction. "The point was just dull enough that the larger blood vessels were pushed aside. It isn't bleeding much, do you see?"

Ruby leaned in to squint at the place where the metal entered the flesh. She nodded soberly. "You got to practice a lot to do it fast like that?"

"Many years. But always on carcasses. This is the first time I've done it on a live one. Regardless, I think we can hang these lambs like this for several days if we need. The tendon will be less likely to die from the pressure than if we just wire them up. If the muscle tissue doesn't die, the lamb shouldn't get blood poisoning. We can always remove the legs if the tendons are damaged beyond repair. Like Elder Zeke."

Ruby nodded, trying to remember everything Lilah said. She might need to know this in the years to come.

Lilah continued, "If this holds, we'll give it a little try tomorrow. There should be plenty of time before the festival for the wound to heal enough to resist infection. If not we'll have to be satisfied with conventional nails and wire, but it won't look nearly as nice."

Ruby frowned. She felt sad the boy might die on the cross. Even if he was a lamb, he had been kind to her. She couldn't believe she would be so easily fooled. On the other hand, Lilah didn't always say true things. She looked at Lilah and her frown deepened.

"Don't worry, Ruby, I believe this will work."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lilah smiled and wrapped clean bandages around the lamb's ankles until the bar was covered. She said, "Ranger, take this one back and-" She was interrupted by a phone ringing on the opposite wall. She stripped off her gloves and answered the phone. She frowned and motioned to Ranger. "Take the lamb back to its cage. I need to take care of this. I'll check on him and the Called one tomorrow."

She beckoned to Nurse and moved to the next room, stretching the long phone cord out of the door.

Lilah leaned out of the doorway. "Make sure it can't remove the bandages, Ranger."

"Yes, Ma'am."

As Ranger unstrapped the lamb from the table she saw its face. Its eyes... his eyes... were red and puffy from crying. She expected him to look angry with her. But he looked sad. He pitied her. Ranger unbuckled the straps around the lamb's arms and legs and then roughly pulled a blue cloth blinder bag over the lamb's head. That seemed unnecessarily cruel. And Lilah was hiding something, Ruby was sure. This felt wrong. This all felt wrong.

Ruby followed Ranger until he reached the door to Time Out. Then she turned and ran back toward the big house. She had chores to finish and she didn't dare be alone with Ranger.

 

* * *

 

Bård was trying not to cry out loud. His arms hurt like hell and his wrists were getting bloodied by the rough corners of the manacles and chain digging into his skin. Added to the agony was what he imagined was happening to Vegard. Were they raping him? Were they cutting off his hands and feet and sewing his eyes shut?

He was distracted briefly by a commotion outside their open small window. An older man Bård didn't recognize led a boy about Bård's age to a post in the pit, only a few meters from Raven's charred corpse. They were followed by a half-dozen other teenaged boys. They took off his shirt, tied his wrists around the pole, and while the other boys counted, the older man gave him ten blows with a long cane. Bård briefly forgot his own discomfort as the boy outside howled with each stroke. When they were finished they left the boy tied to the pole, and Bård watched him crying until he saw Ranger coming back. He had someone flung limply over his shoulder. Was it Vegard? Was it only Vegard's corpse? Bård was so terrified for his brother that when he finally heard the rattle of the lock on the door he thought he might puke again just from the suspense.

When Ranger ducked his head under the doorframe and Bård saw Vegard was more or less in one piece, Bård realized he'd been holding his breath. The beefy teen bent down and let Vegard crumple to the floor. Vegard groaned and writhed in pain. He was bound hand and foot and had some sort of bag over his head. _Herregud._ Did he still have his eyes?

Bård frowned down at his brother and then asked, "What did you do to him?"

Ranger snorted and went to the tool cabinet. "Don't worry, lamb, you'll find out for yourself soon enough." He pulled out a roll of duct tape and wrapped it around Vegard's fists.

"Now you can't mess with those bandages, you little shit." Ranger looked down at Vegard and kicked him in the leg, evoking a muffled howl. "Ruby ain't gonna be sweet on you after all this, is she, you stupid fuck?"

Bård looked back down at Vegard's feet. His ankles and knees were bound together with bandages and cloth tape. He could see blood staining the bandages in several spots. What had they done to his brother?

As the door closed behind their captor Bård asked, "Vegard. Are you hurt?"

Vegard nodded his head, moaning. He said something but Bård couldn't understand him. He couldn't understand a word. What the hell?

_"Fy faen,_ Vegard, what the hell did they do to you?"

Vegard shook his head. After a moment his body began shuddering with sobs.

Bård sucked in a breath. Vegard was pretty tough. At least Vegard could still hear him. But why couldn't Bård understand what he was saying? Had they torn out his tongue and stitched shut his mouth? Maybe Billy had raped him like he said he would. Bård shuddered at the mental image. Poor Vegard. And what happened to his legs? He'd once read about slaves having the tendons of their legs cut to keep them from running away. Is that what they'd done to his brother? It would explain why he couldn't hold himself up. Bård felt panic rising again. How would they escape if Vegard was crippled and blind? Maybe Bård could carry him. If only Vegard could talk he could tell him what they would do. Vegard always knew what to do.

Finally Bård ventured softly, "My arms hurt too." He felt immediately ashamed. His hands hurt like hell but surely Vegard was in a worse state. He shouldn't complain to his older brother. Not if he'd been tortured. He'd volunteered to be tortured so Bård wouldn't be. As bad as it had been with Billy, Bård could be the one rolling on the floor right now, his eyes pulled out and his legs destroyed. Vegard didn’t respond to Bård's comment. He was still crying in that horrible muffled way. Maybe he hadn’t heard him. That would be best.


	14. Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby feeds Vegard some apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand pardons! I got home last night so late I just flopped face down into bed and slept the sleep of the dead. I'll post Chapter 15 later today to make up for the missing installment. :-)

[](http://s1113.photobucket.com/user/LillieWescott/media/PrequelIllustrationsBreadJeremy_zpskr895baw.jpg.html)

 

To Bård, it felt like an eternity had passed before Ruby returned to Time Out. He saw her walking outside and caught her eye. She didn't acknowledge having seen him, but she closed their window and entered Time Out with a fresh basket. Bård could smell warm bread and his mouth watered.

When the door closed behind her she quickly opened to the rolling cabinet, pulled out a key and opened the cell door. She walked gingerly to Vegard, pulled off the hood, gently unbuckled the strap around his face and pulled the towel out of his mouth. She offered him a sip of water, which he drank gratefully.

Bård almost cried with relief when he saw Vegard's face was still his own. He met eyes with him and said, "No wonder you couldn't talk. What did they do to you?"

Ruby looked up sharply at him and then back at Vegard. "Are you Christians?"

Bård was taken aback by the question but Vegard said hoarsely, "No. We don't believe in Jesus."

She bit her lip and gave Vegard another drink of water, cradling the back of his head gently as he drank. She looked up at Bård. "Is that true?"

Bård glanced at Vegard for advice and then said, "We aren't religious. Most people aren't where we come from."

"Did you kill that breeder like Lilah said?"

"What kind of breeder?"

Ruby laughed. "What kind? Don't you have breeders? How do you make babies?"

Vegard said softly. "We didn't kill anyone. We didn't kill an elder or a girl or woman or anyone. I swear to you, Ruby, we aren't murderers. Those men tricked Billy into taking us as lambs because we accidentally found out they wanted to attack your country."

Bård was confused, but added, "If we die we can't warn the army. So they sent us here to die."

Ruby sat down on the floor so that Vegard's head could rest in her lap. She tore off a piece of bread and held it for him to eat. As he hungrily downed the bread she asked tentatively, "If I help you, can you take me with you? Ranger tried to feel under my dress again when I went to the kitchen to fetch your meal. He told me Lilah said he could have me even though I'm wearing black and all the girls are afraid of him. He likes to torture girls during the Blessing; he almost drowned one of the breeders last year while he was blessing her. I don't want him to do that to me."

Vegard stopped chewing and looked up at Bård. He said around his food, "Of course we'll help you escape. We'll take you with us, wherever you want to go."

Ruby said shyly, "Can I just go where you go, Vegard?"

Vegard hesitated and caught her gaze. He smiled, flashing his white teeth. "Of course, Ruby. You can stay with me. I'd really like that."

Bård was surprised. Even injured and in pain, Vegard was dialing up the charm as if he'd flirted with girls his whole life. Vegard was a better actor than Bård had given him credit.

Bård looked back at Ruby. She was blushing furiously and despite the bizarre and horrifying life she had led until now she clearly had an innocent crush on his brother. He thought of girls at his old school who were Ruby's age and the thought of them being molested and beaten made him feel simultaneously sick and enraged. "We won't leave you here, Ruby. We'll get out of here and tell the police or…" He paused, realizing how stupid the statement was.

She shook her head. "The police chief is an elder in The Church. He would just send us back."

Vegard said, "Ruby. We don't have to tell the police about any of this. We'll go far away, maybe back to Norway. I'll take you where Ranger and The Church can't find you. I'll keep you safe there with me."

"Will I have to talk Norwegian if I go there?"

"No, most of us speak English. But if you want to learn I can teach you."

She took out a paring knife and cut an apple into quarters. She held a piece to Vegard's lips and watched him eat it with fascination. He locked eyes with her and chewed deliberately, and she gently wiped his mouth after each piece, biting her own lip. 

Bård watched the proceedings and felt a tinge of guilt. They were taking complete advantage of this young girl's infatuation with Vegard. There was no way they could just take her to Norway. On the other hand, he didn't want to die and he wanted to get away from Billy as soon as possible. Obviously Vegard felt the same way. But still. _Æsj._

When Ruby had finished creepily feeding Vegard he said softly, "Can we leave tonight, Ruby?"

"Not tonight. It will have to be tomorrow. They'll be bringing Jeremy in here when the sun goes down. He'll raise a fuss if we try to leave." She made a face. "He's even more dull-witted than Ranger."

"Who is Jeremy?"

"The boy outside. He ruined some of Elder Edward's tools because he didn't clean them."

Bård asked, "And they caned him? That seems harsh."

Ruby shrugged. "He knew better. He won't do it again."

Before Ruby had closed the window, the boy had been kneeling by the pole, hanging from his wrists, exhausted. Bård had felt sorry for him.

When Vegard had eaten and drunk his fill, Ruby fetched a small washtub of warm water and the stepstool. She carefully washed and dried Bård's face and chest, and then did the same to his back, applying an ointment to the places where Billy's belt had bruised his skin. It stung where she applied it, and Bård wondered how bad it looked, but she didn't turn him to work on the injuries, and Bård was glad Vegard couldn't see the damage. 

Ruby pulled his shirt back in place and offered to take his jeans and wash them. The last thing Bård wanted was to be chained like this in only his underwear the next time Billy came by to torture him. So he politely declined her offer and he asked her to just spot clean his jeans. While she scrubbed at the denim, Vegard asked softly, "Are you badly hurt, Bård?" 

"No, it's fine. Billy came in here and roughed me up a little. Mostly my arms just ache from being stuck like this."

Vegard nodded. "I know what you mean." He looked as if he wanted to say more, but he was watching Ruby solemnly; he probably didn't want to jeopardize the chance that she would help them escape. 

After Ruby put away her bath supplies, she helped Bård drink and fed him as well, although not with as much care as she had given his brother. She glanced back at Vegard every minute or so, her brow furrowed with worry. Between mouthfuls Bård whispered, "What did they do to him, Ruby?"

She said, "Lilah put a rod through his ankles so he'd be easier to hang upside down for a few days. You know, like a sheep carcass, for the festival, when they crucify him. I think she's gonna do you day after tomorrow. It's pretty nice, actually. Last year in Wisconsin they just hung the lamb with nails and a meathook and the hook ripped through its meat."

Bård's stomach dropped and he stopped chewing. He looked back down at his brother. He was pale, sweating and when Ruby wasn't looking at him he grimaced in agony. Herregud, no wonder. Bård wanted to scream with fury and terror and frustration, but he controlled himself. If they didn't charm this girl into helping them they would both die horribly. He said briskly, "Vegard, _faen._ I didn't know."

Vegard nodded and rocked back and forth on the ground a ilttle, letting out a groan.

Bård winced as the chain pulled on his hands again. He asked, "The rod… is there some way for us to remove it? He won't be able to run like that. I can carry him but it would be faster if he could walk."

"I think so. It's only screwed on. She didn't weld it yet." She gave him another mouthful of water and then put the empty bottle and plate into her basket. 

The brothers remained silent as Ruby fetched a fresh bucket of water and a sponge and got on her hands and knees to scour the floor, cleaning up the mess Bård had caused when he'd vomited. When she was finished the floor was spotless.

She put away her supplies and washed her hands, saying, "I gotta go. I'll try to come back for evening check. But I gotta be careful. If they catch me talking to you more than I need I'll get a whipping." She hesitated and then kneeled next to Vegard and bent close to his face. He looked up at her curiously and she brushed her lips across his. He froze and remained stock still even after she pulled away. She said softly, "Be brave, I'll be back if I can."

She picked up the damp blue towel and moved to put it back in Vegard's mouth. He shook his head, "Please don't. It hurts my jaw."

"If anyone comes in here and I haven't left you as I found you I'll get a whipping for sure."

"It's difficult to breathe with all of that."

Ruby considered him and said, "I could leave off the blinder bag, I think. Miss Lilah didn't put that on you."

"Okay." He looked at Bård and said, "Can you at least loosen Bård by a few links? He'll lose his hands if he has to stay in that position."

She looked at him curiously and leaned forward to kiss him again.

"What was that for?"

Ruby interrupted Vegard by fastening the gag back into his mouth. She kissed his forehead, and said, "That was for caring about your brother. I wish I had a brother like you." She turned away shyly and stood. 

She lowered Bård's chain by a handful of links, and then gathered her basket, as well as the old basket she'd brought in earlier. "Make sure you look like you're hanging when they bring in Jeremy."

Bård nodded. "I will."

She switched off the light and left, locking the door behind her.

Bård blinked at his brother. "Well, I can't say she has particularly good taste, but I think right now you're the only reason she's helping us."

Vegard swallowed and tried to talk, but Bård couldn't understand him. "Don't talk. We'll figure something out. And listen, if you're going to hell for flirting with a kid like her, I'll be right there with you. Because I say to keep doing it."

Vegard sighed and nodded.

"I have to piss."

Vegard grunted in agreement.

Bård flexed his hands, trying to keep the circulation going. Even the few centimeters Ruby had given him helped tremendously but his shoulders were screaming at him from the effort of holding his arms in the air to protect the wrists. But he didn't want to fall asleep like this and he didn't want to piss on himself. He also didn't want to be mutilated and killed. He almost laughed. He didn't want any of this. 

The afternoon lengthened and as the sun was beginning to set, Ranger approached the boy hanging on the post outside and cut him down. He led him down into Time Out and locked him in the cell opposite the brothers. 

Bård asked, "Please. Uh... sir. Could you let me down? I have to piss like crazy."

Ranger glanced at him but said to the boy, "Ruby will be down to feed you in a little while. Then you say your prayers and go to sleep. You dumb fuck, why'd you do something so stupid?"

The boy shrugged. "I just forgot."

Ranger cuffed the back of the boy's head affectionately. "You're hopeless."

"Guess so."

Ranger sighed and shook his head, locking the boy's cell, saying, "Tell me if that lamb tries to talk to you. I'll come back and staple his fucking mouth shut." 

"I'm not going to talk to a fucking lamb."

Ranger moved to leave but suddenly stiffened and angrily swiped up the blue hood where Ruby had left it on the rolling cabinet. He stalked into the brothers' cell and pulled it back roughly onto Vegard's head. He kicked Vegard's legs again and muttered, "I'm going to go find Ruby and have a little talk with her."

Bård gulped as Ranger left, slamming the door behind him. In the other cell, the boy settled down on his cot. Bård looked at his own cot longingly and then back down at Vegard, writhing in pain on the cement. He should have asked Ruby to help Vegard onto the cot. 

A short time later Ruby appeared, looking subdued. She went first to give the boy Jeremy his dinner and to clean and dress the wounds on his back. She spoke to him only to ask him what he needed as he ate. When he was finished, she went to the cabinet and got the key to the brothers' cell. 

She entered the cell and said loudly, "Lambs. Ranger said the lamb needed to pee so I should let it down. He said to tell the lambs don't try to hurt me or get away or else he'll come and put out their eyes and they will Sing for sure."

Bård nodded, afraid to speak. She released the chain from the wall and let Bård sag with relief, pulling the chain down onto himself. He turned his back to the girl and went to the toilet to relieve himself. When he turned back around he realized she was helping Vegard do the same with a portible urinal. He turned away again, feeling awkward. 

When she finished she gave Bård the usual fare of bread and cheese, and then she silently fed Vegard by hand. This time, however, she did so without petting or kissing him. When she was finished she replaced Vegard's gag and hood and said, "Ranger said to tell the Called lamb that if it touches the other lamb's bandages he'll cut off all of its fingers in the morning with pruning shears. Does the lamb understand?"

Bård nodded.

The boy in the other cell laughed. "That Ranger is a sick bastard. I'm surprised he hasn't taken a few pieces off those lambs already."

Bård asked meekly, "I'm sorry to ask, but please, could you help Vegard get onto the cot? He's in terrible pain. I could lift him."

Ruby frowned, "I guess so. But then the Called lamb must sleep on the floor, so it can't touch the bandages."

"Thank you."

It was awkward with his wrists manacled, but he managed to get Vegard onto the cot. He could tell it hurt to move, but Vegard did seem to relax a little on the thin mattress.

Afterwards, Ruby took the end of Bård's chain and locked it to the cell's bars so that Bård wouldn't be able to reach Vegard even if he wanted to. She worked quickly and when she finished Bård sank down to lie on his side facing his brother. What would Vegard tell him right now? Probably "shut up and sleep while you can."

Ruby gathered her things, closed their cell door, turned off the light and locked the door behind her.

Bård swallowed hard, watching Vegard rocking quietly in pain on the cot in the early evening filtering through the skylight. He must be the best older brother ever. Maybe the best person ever. He'd taken the punishment meant for Bård. Bård felt tears threaten his eyes. That was stupid. He shouldn't cry. He should be happy it wasn't him, right? He sighed, wondering if he could possibly fall asleep with Vegard suffering in the cell with him. He'd have to try.

* * *

Vegard lay on the cot, listening to Bård's gentle snores, trying to find a comfortable position, which was impossible. Having his arms pulled behind him all day, his shoulders were aching terribly. He couldn't lie on his back because the manacles bit into his wrists. Lying on either side meant one shoulder was stressed even more and the end of the bar in his ankles was jostled and pressed into his flesh at an angle.

Vegard's eyes had adjusted to the dark sufficiently that he thought he could see moonlight through the fabric of the cloth over his face. There had to be an answer. There must be a way to escape. If only he could get his hands loose. Or if he could make a tool out of something. Maybe he could convince Ruby to bring him something or… maybe Bård's new status as "Called" meant the cult would make a mistake or…

He thought of Bård walking into the fire the night before. The experience in the pit had shaken Vegard badly. They'd been drugged and something very bizarre had definitely happened. Vegard refused to believe that there had been anything supernatural though. There must be a reasonable explanation. But it could be anything. He didn't believe in Satan, but people who enthusiastically worshipped Satan had to be royally fucked up.

He groaned. If only he could sleep. He had to distract himself from the agony in his ankles and the ache in his shoulders and jaw. He thought of numbers, of maps, of plane parts, anything. Nothing worked. If he could only sleep. It would be such a relief. Just a few moments of sleep would…

He thought about the hook in the ceiling that had held Bård earlier and he realized suddenly that he had a tool he'd forgotten about. He had his brother. Surely he could turn that to their advantage.


	15. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy stops by for another visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to point out that in the Warnings section I did warn there would be gratuitous protagonist bashing. On the positive side, the bashing will stop (mostly) if/when the boys escape.

Vegard watched the moonlight that filtered through the wretched hood slowly turn to a predawn gray. He thought surely he'd eventually fall asleep from sheer exhaustion, but he had no respite from the pain. Through the open window there was a rising and falling chorus of insects, sometimes so loud Vegard wondered how the cultists were able to sleep at all. In quieter moments he could hear the distant rumble of trains and occasionally the roar of a jet engine. He longed for home and the thought of trains or planes passing him by made his heart ache.

Dawn was just breaking when someone unlocked the door to Time Out and entered hesitantly. He heard a sigh. It was Ruby. She moved to the other boy's cell and asked loudly, "Sir? Jeremy?"

The other boy grunted. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, sir. But Elder Zeke said I was supposed to come here and release you at dawn. You're supposed to report to Nurse."

"Yeah, okay. Better there than here."

"Yes, sir." She unlocked the jail cell door and Vegard heard her helping him to his feet.

As he walked across the floor the boy said, "I can get to Nurse on my own. You need help with those two?"

"No, thank you sir. They're secure. They can't hurt me."

"Alrighty. Be careful, Ruby."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Vegard strained to hear after the boy apparently left. He heard the boy's window slide shut and someone re-enter Time Out.

It was Ruby. She said, "Be brave. I'm coming." He heard her open the cart to get the key to the brothers' cell, unlock it, and rush to Vegard's side. She sat down next to him on the cot and pulled off the hood. "Hold on, Vegard." Her hands were trembling as she pulled out the wretched gag. His jaw popped as it came out and she massaged his jaw and cheeks, saying softly, "Poor thing, poor thing."

He groaned.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you last night. Ranger told me if I helped you again last night he'd kill you and say you'd tried to escape. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Of course. I understand. You did the right thing."

"I was thinking about you all night. I believe you. I think Miss Lilah knows you are really from Norway and is lying to everyone. And I think those other men who kidnapped you… they must have done the murder. I have to find a way to prove it to the other Elders."

Vegard smiled ruefully at her. "You're probably right. But it might be too late for me already."

Ruby's lip trembled. She reached into her bag and pulled out her water bottle. "Drink. I put some aspirin in it for you. For the pain. It isn't much but-"

"Thank you."

She cradled his head as he drank, and murmured. "I love your eyes."

"Really? That's odd."

"Is it?"

"I'd think your people would like blue eyes."

"Not me. Your eyes are like a cow's eyes. Or a rabbit."

"Is that good?"

"Maybe like a calf. Brown and warm. Friendly."

"I suppose that's good." He glanced at Bård to check if he was laughing at him. Bård looked asleep, but you could never tell with him.

Ruby gave him another drink. She said apologetically, "Lilah told me not to give either of you breakfast. She wants to look at you."

Vegard shuddered. "What will she do to us now?"

"I don't know. I'll try to be nearby all morning. So I can be here if she or Ranger tries to hurt you again."

"That's kind of you. What about my brother?"

"I'm supposed to put him back up the way he was. I'll probably need him to help me. Will he? Otherwise I should go get someone to help."

"He'll help. Should we wake him?"

"Not yet. I've got an hour or so before morning prayers. I'll stay as long as I can, so you can rest. I'm sorry I don't have the keys to your manacles, but maybe I can-"

Ruby broke off as keys jingled in the lock of the door. She sobered, sat up straight and put the water bottle back to Vegard's lips. She met eyes with him, and worried for him. Who was coming in? She didn't think she could stand by and watch someone maim Vegard any more.

Elder Bill entered. He was wearing his usual white shirt and black trousers, but his short hair glistened with water. Ruby thought he must have come straight here from his house if his hair wasn't dry yet. He looked angry and was holding a walking stick.

"Ruby. You freed Jeremy?"

"Yes, sir, he just went to Nurse. I'm just watering the lambs and then I was going to clean Jeremy's cell."

"Why is that one lying down?" He pointed at Bård. "I left him standing yesterday."

"Yes, sir. Ranger told me to let it down to pee so it wouldn't make a mess."

Elder Bill entered the cell and stood over her as she pulled the water bottle away from Vegard's lips. She put a hand over Vegard's mouth and said softly, "The lamb must not speak."

Elder Bill grunted. "More like a guinea pig than a lamb. Did she bolt its arms too, or just the legs?"

Ruby looked down at Vegard and back up at Elder Bill's scowling face. Why was he here? She said, "Just the legs yesterday, as an experiment, sir." Ruby picked up the blue towel and pushed it back into Vegard's mouth. If he didn't say anything, maybe he could avoid a punishment. He didn't resist her, but watched Bill warily. She said, "Miss Lilah told me I had to watch him especially careful. She said I had to tend to him because of the surgery. She said he has to be kept calm." She fastened the gag in place and pulled the bag back over Vegard's eyes. Something about the way Elder Bill looked at Vegard made her afraid for him. If he seemed helpless maybe Elder Bill would lose interest in him. Nothing infuriated Elder Bill more than defiance.

Elder Bill let out an angry breath. "Well, that's a shame." He leaned the walking stick on the side of the cot and strode over to where Bård lay on the concrete. He grabbed his chain and yanked him to his feet.

Bård cursed and blinked at Elder Bill as he threw the chain back over the hook and locked it back to the cell door. Beside her, Vegard made a worried sound. She put her hand on his chest and murmured, "The lamb must lie still." She looked down at the walking stick. But it wasn't a walking stick. It was a cattle prod. Oh no. As Elder Bill walked back toward Bård, she squeezed Vegard's shoulder and whispered, "The lamb must be brave. And silent."

Elder Bill moved to retrieve the prod and moved to Bård's side. Bård was fully awake now, and cringing fearfully away from Elder Bill. Ruby silently begged Bård to be quiet.

Elder Bill said, "Ready for another round, boy? Admit your guilt. It will go easier for you." He started pulling Bård's shirt up.

Bård glanced at Ruby and Vegard. She nodded at him and mouthed, "Do what he says."

He didn't listen. He gulped and said, "I swear to you. I swear we have never killed anyone. We've never even seen your friend or that girl. We were framed and - _Au!"_ He howled as Elder Bill touched the prod to his side.

Beside her, Vegard jerked, and tried to sit up. Ruby pushed him down with one hand. He mustn't fight. She'd promised she would keep him safe. More than that, she wanted him to be safe. She asked hastily, "Sir? Elder Bill?"

Elder Bill turned toward her as he pulled a large white handkerchief out of his pocket. "What is it Ruby?"

"Miss Lilah is coming in this morning to examine the lambs. That's why I was here, sir, to make sure they were cleaned up and all."

"Is she?" He turned back and stuffed the handkerchief into Bård's mouth. "Take that blinder off the other one. I want him to see this."

She nodded and pulled the bag off of Vegard's face. He squinted up at her and then his brother.

Elder Bill looked at Vegard and said, "Well, brave little lamb... ha, brave little guinea pig. Baby lamb here claims he didn't kill Thom or Jezebel. I guess that means you were the one with the gun."

Vegard shook his head. Elder Bill stared at him and said, "No?" and pressed the prod against Bård's ribs again. Bård screeched through the gag.

Ruby tried to push Vegard down with one hand again but even bound hand and foot he was too strong for her. So she stood and pushed him down with both hands. He mustn't fight. Elder Bill had a terrible temper. She turned her head and said, "Please, Elder Bill. I am supposed to keep him, I mean, keep it calm. I don't want to get in trouble, sir."

"You leave Lilah to me. Move away from that one."

"Please, sir. This lamb is already injured. If it dies I might lose my post here in Time Out."

Elder Bill tore his gaze away from Vegard and looked at her coldly. "Are you defying me, girl?"

"No, sir, I just..."

"Move. Away."

Ruby stood and bowed her head. "Yes, sir. But please, sir. I promised Miss Lilah I'd keep this one safe."

"These lambs are not your pets, Ruby. They are murderers and are both sentenced to death."

"Yes, sir, but..."

"Be quiet."

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry, but I promised-"

Elder Bill snorted and moved quickly; he grabbed her by her braid and jerked her to her feet.  She didn't cry out as he dragged her to Jeremy's cell and threw her inside, but she stumbled to the ground, scraping her hands as he slammed the door shut.  He growled, "Be quiet, or you'll get the same as the lambs, girl."

Ruby scrambled to her feet and pressed her face against the bars as Elder Bill turned back toward the helpless brothers. She couldn't let him hurt them. Vegard was the only person who had ever been truly kind to her. The only person other than her dead mother.

Elder Bill snarled at Bård, "You'll confess your crimes before you die." He tapped the prod against Bård's chest again, and Bård jerked in agony.

His muffled cry triggered a sudden memory. One Ruby had somehow forgotten. She was standing right here, right in this same cell, but she had been much younger. She was much closer to the ground and her face fit farther between the bars. She was gripping the metal bars of the cell door with both hands and was looking up with terror. Her mother was in the cell across from her, chained to the ceiling as Bård was now. Lilah and Elder Bill were in the other cell, standing around her mother as a third man shocked her with a prod. Ruby was crying and screaming, but they wouldn't stop. They shocked her mother over and over, and Ruby couldn't do anything but cry. How could she have forgotten such a terrible thing?

Ruby was brought back to the present as Elder Bill pressed the prod against Vegard and made him buck and scream. Ruby set her jaw. No. This wasn't right. If the brothers were supposed to be punished, they'd be punished outside in the pit. With witnesses. And they wouldn't be gagged. People would be gathered to witness. To hear them and to honor the song.

She wondered if her mother had even been traded away before she died. Maybe Elder Bill and Lilah had simply murdered her and fed her bones to the animals. Ruby's mother had been beautiful and kind. And they tortured and killed her. Then they lied to Ruby and her mother's other children. They made them think she'd abandoned them without saying goodbye.

She silently honored the brothers' muffled song as Elder Bill shocked them, and she swore that she would help them escape tonight if they survived. And she would go with them, even if it meant she might get caught. Even Wisconsin would be better than here. She wouldn't serve Elders that didn't follow the rules of the Church. They weren't true believers and wouldn't be spared in the End Times. Even though she now knew with certainty that their fate would be to die horribly when Satan returned, she also knew that if she could, she would return someday and avenge her mother. She wouldn't let them be given the sacrament of Song.  She'd slit their throats and watch them pass in silent, terrible agony.  And she would drink their blood for her mother's sake.  That would be justice.


	16. The Hanging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just hanging around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was living in Fort Wayne, Indiana right around the turn of the century, the locals had an odd grammatical rule in which they would drop infinitives in odd places. For example, instead of saying "this needs to be finished" they would say, "this needs finished." This type of phrase was also very common in Ohio, and I was informed that this was how the grammar was taught in school. Lilah's deep-seated wickedness is obvious from her adoption of this evil and CLEARLY WRONG way of speaking. Anyway, come on down to Chicago sometime if you want to hear proper English. I live only 20 minutes away, and we'll take the L to the Sears tower and get Chicago dogs (never with ketchup), drink pop and if I go to The Bean I'll take you with.  
> *grin*

[](http://s1113.photobucket.com/user/LillieWescott/media/PrequelIllustrationsHanging_zpspdllbrwg.jpg.html)

Bård's head jerked upward for the fifth time. He was so tired and he kept almost falling asleep. Billy had become bored, or satisfied, with the torture after what felt like hours, and had left the brothers where he'd found them. Ruby was left locked in the cell across from them, but at least Billy hadn't followed through on his threat to electrocute her as well. 

After Billy was gone, Bård spat out Billy's handkerchief and groaned. Vegard had his eyes squeezed shut and was writhing on the cot. _Jesus Christ._ America sucked.

"Vegard?"

Vegard looked at him and shook his head. Billy had shocked him over and over, taunting Bård the entire time. At least Billy had the decency not to molest him again; he wondered if it was because Ruby was present as a witness. If so, he was supremely grateful she was there.

Bård glanced over at Ruby. She was standing with her face pressed against the bars, her tears gone. He asked, "Are you hurt, Ruby?"

"No. Elder Bill gets mad if you fight back. If you cry and submit, he gets bored."

"That's good to know."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

"It isn't your fault." He looked up at his hands. He'd convulsed enough while Billy shocked him that he'd scraped his wrists all to hell. _"Fy faen,_ my wrists are a mess."

"Did you really kill Jezebel?"

"No! We didn't kill anyone!"

"But is Jezebel dead?"

Bård met Ruby's eyes. "I guess she must be. Did you know her?"

"Yes. She got traded up to Chicago because she was real good at math. She was going to be an engineer after her breeding period and she was going to study with some scientist."

"I see."

"Maybe Elder Bill is angry because he was her sire."

That gave Bård pause. "You're saying Billy was that girl's father?"

"No, Satan is the father of all of the Faithful. But it was Elder Bill's seed that Blessed the breeder that birthed Jezebel."

Bård blinked at her. "In Norway we call that person the father."

Ruby shrugged. "It's not your fault you're ignorant of The Truth."

"Thanks." 

Bård frowned. He wondered if he would be as unreasonably furious as Billy if someone hurt his future child. "I... guess I'm sorry he lost his daughter, but I wish I could convince him that we're not to blame."

"Don't pity him. While he was shocking you I realized he also killed my mother. My mother never did anything bad and I remember Lilah beating her. Elder Bill and Lilah killed my mother just because they felt like it. That's wrong."

Bård met eyes with Vegard. "It sounds like we all need to leave."

Vegard nodded and groaned. 

Billy had opened the brothers' window before he'd left, instructing Bård to "take a good look at Raven, because he was next" and so Bård had a view of the day as it began for the cultists. They disappeared briefly for a half-hour or so early on; Ruby said they were likely in the church for morning prayers. Another hour passed and through the barred window he saw, with relief, some men unchaining Raven's charred corpse and throwing her bones into a wheelbarrow. Beyond them he could hear the whine of a buzz saw. He squinted to see what was happening but then he saw Ranger and Todd approaching with a woman in her thirties wearing what looked like standard blue surgical scrubs. She had short-cropped dyed jet black hair and was wearing shockingly bright red lipstick. She looked crazy. Ruby identified her as Lilah and warned him to be respectful. Keys jangled in the door and the group entered.

Ranger appeared first but froze when he saw Ruby. Todd ran into him and cursed, "For fuck's sake, watch it, Ranger!" 

Ranger didn't answer, but stood in front of Ruby's cell as the other two entered. He said, "I missed you at morning prayers. What happened? Why are you in there?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Elder Bill came in here right after I released Jeremy. He punished the lambs and I asked him to stop, because Miss Lilah told me to keep them safe." Ruby looked apologetically at Lilah. "I couldn't stop him, Miss Lilah. I'm sorry, ma'am."

Lilah scowled. "Get her out of there, Todd. Dammit, I told Bill to hold off. If he ruined my work heads are gonna roll." She studied Vegard through the bars. "Did he muzzle the test subject as well?"

Ranger unlocked Ruby's cell and she said, "No, ma'am, that one was blinded and silenced in the slaughterhouse."

As Ranger opened the brothers' cell, Lilah pulled out a syringe. She knelt down and injected it into the front of Vegard's thigh before Bård had a chance to react. She scowled down at Vegard. "Why did you leave it gagged, Ranger? I told you not to risk it choking."

"Sorry, ma'am. It was trying to talk to Ruby."

"I'm not warning you again, Ranger. If they need disciplined you come tell me. The national council made me responsible for these two and I won't have anyone else marking them. You hearing me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Take out that gag and give that shot a few minutes to work. Then hang him."

"Yes, ma'am."

Bård shouted, "Hang him? Why? What are you doing?!"

The woman turned and looked at Bård with interest. She moved to stand in front of him and looked him up and down. "I saw the flames choose you. That was a surprise." She pulled up his shirt and grimaced at the marks Billy's prod had left on his skin. "Are these electrical burns?"

Ruby answered, "Yes ma'am."

"I don't think these will leave a scar. Hopefully they'll fade before the Council comes to look at them."

Bård begged, "Please. Ma'am. Leave Vegard alone. I swear we're innocent of this murder he talked about. We haven't done-"

She cut him off. "Some of the breeders want me to match this lamb with them. I wonder…" She grabbed his chin and studied him, glancing back at Vegard for comparison. 

Behind her, the two men bent down and grabbed Vegard. Todd grunted as he wrestled with him, "Shit, hold still, lamb, you're making it worse for yourself. You stupid fuck, hold still."

Lilah asked Bård, "Lamb. Are you truly full blood brothers? Same two parents?" 

Bård nodded. She was standing in his way and he couldn't see what they were doing with his brother. He could hear Vegard struggling and grunting. Were they killing him?

The woman seemed unconcerned. "Are you sure? He's dark. Does he have any Jew in him? Or Gypsy?"

"No, we aren't any of that. Everyone going back as far as I know is one hundred percent Norwegian. Some Norwegians just have dark hair. Please. He's innocent. Don't-"

"Norway. That's right. Hitler killed all your Jews and Gypsies, didn't he?"

Bård hesitated, horrified by her question and that she was so unmoved by Vegard's cries of protest. "Please, don't kill my brother. We'll do whatever you say. You don't have to do this."

She studied him thoughtfully, ignoring Vegard's pleas for the men to stop doing whatever they were doing. "Open your mouth."

Bård complied, still trying to see around her.

She opened his mouth wider with her fingers. "Looks like you had decent dental care. Any bad infections? Hepatitis? HIV?"

He shook his head and froze. Vegard had gone silent. Herregud. Don't be dead, Vegard. Be alive. He looked at Ruby. Surely she would intervene. She was standing stock still outside their cell, her hands tightly clasped, staring open mouthed at what Bård assumed must be his brother. 

Behind Lilah, Todd asked, "What do you think?"

Lilah turned around and Bård could finally see. Vegard was hanging by his ankles via a swivel hook and carabiner emerging from the bandages between his feet. The carabiner was attached to an S-hook on the bar along the top of the jail cell door. Vegard's body was stabilized against the lower bars by two yellow cargo straps around his chest and legs, trapping his hands behind him. His face was suffused with blood and his mouth hung open. His eyes were half-shut. He was either unconscious or dead. 

Bård shouted in fear and pulled frantically against his chains. "Stop it! You're killing him!"

Lilah looked at the bolt holding up Vegard's legs and poked at the join. She nodded. "I think that will hold. Let's see how it does for the next few minutes."

She turned back to Bård and briskly pulled his jeans and briefs down and inspected him with clinical detachment. Bård would have been embarrassed if he hadn't been gaping in horror at his brother. 

"Why are you bruised here?"

Bård said absently, "Billy… Elder Bill... punched me… and shocked me..." If Vegard was dead, then he was dead as well. He couldn't get out of this nightmare by himself.

Lilah swore and pulled his jeans back up, "That idiot. Lamb. Do you or your kin have any genetic diseases?"

He couldn't tear his eyes away from his brother. Is this what they would look like when they were crucified? If Vegard was still alive, how long would it take him to die like that? Three days seemed like an eternity.

Lilah took hold of Bård's chin again and shook it. "Lamb. Pay attention. Genetic diseases?"

"No. None that I know of."

"Then maybe we can use you for stud after all. We need some fresh blood in the stock."

Bård blinked at her, aghast. "Seriously?"

She walked around him, feeling his arms. "I'll check you over tomorrow before we bolt your legs."

Ranger made a face. "Ma'am, you really want a lamb touching a breeder?"

Lilah rolled her eyes. "We only need its seed." 

Bård objected, "No… I… please…" He couldn't tell if Vegard was breathing. "Did you kill him? Please. He's my brother and-"

She turned away before he finished and hooked a thumb back at Bård. "I'll talk it over with the elders. If it survives the trial and comes into the flock then we can use it with some of the breeders outside of the Grand Blessing. Before the other groups go home."

Ranger pointed at Vegard and asked, "What about this one?" 

"I don't like dark eyes in the mix. Maybe Wisconsin can use it. They seem to like the dark ones up there."

Ranger spat, "Fucking Cheeseheads."

Lilah peered at Vegard's ankles again. "Yes, this will work. But I think I'll put hooks on the ends too, for stability."

"You want me to cut out its tongue while it's out cold?"

"No, Ranger, I don't want to hear you talking about disciplining these lambs again. The elders will want them as intact as possible." She turned to Ruby. "I'm going to want wraps made for the trial. Take measurements and tell the bee to put them together."

Ruby asked, "Will you need the wraps oiled?"

"No, as of right now we aren't planning to burn them. But you'll need to wrap them throughout the days following the opening mass to support their weight, or they'll never last three days. The council wants them to live, even if they're maimed. You know how to measure?"

"Yes, ma'am, I did it for Raven." 

"Good girl."

Lilah turned to Todd. "Go ahead and take that one down. Carefully. Do not muzzle it again. Don't let it touch the bandages. After that no one will be allowed in Time Out but Ruby. You hear me, Ranger?"

"Yes, Miss Lilah."

"We'll do the other one in the morning if the rod I ordered arrives."

"Yes ma'am."

She looked at Ruby. "I'll talk to Elder Bill. You did not fail your duty and did not earn any punishment. Go get cleaned up and get something to eat. Then you come right back here. This one needs watched until he awakens. I don't want him choking." 

"Should I let the Called one down?"

Lilah glanced at Bård. "Only if he begins to have trouble breathing. Watch him closely. The Council thinks he needs the trial of pain. Do not let him die. If Elder Bill comes back in here, you run and get me. You aren't strong enough to fight him. Ranger, if you come back in here, and I swear you'll get fifty lashes. You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." 

Ruby nodded and ran out of Time Out, and Lilah followed her. 

The two men unstrapped Vegard and lifted him off of the cell's bars. He was dead weight as they laid him on the floor.

Ranger looked down at him. "What a pussy. I think he passed out." He kicked Vegard in the thigh. Vegard didn't respond.

Todd sighed. "You leave another bruise on that lamb and Lilah will have you for lunch. And he passed out because she drugged him, dumbshit."

"Oh yeah. Still, I can't wait to see Ruby's face when we nail him up."

"You gotta get Ruby out of your head, Ranger. She's in black and has got at least another year before she's ready for breeding. You touch a girl in black and you'll lose your balls, regardless of what your sire says."

"She's been lording it over me since we were kids. I want to fuck that smug know-it-all expression off her face so bad."

Todd grimaced. "You say that to Lilah and you won't get a chance at her until she's finished breeding."

"I don't see why."

"Don't be stupid. You know how much the Illinois Elders have invested in her. And she's bound to be a healer or even a shepherd; they'll be pissed off if they have to trade her away. They might take more than your balls. Might even send you to Arkansas."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious. Go do your business with some of the girls over in the cathouse. I know you like that little sassy green-eyed Violet."

Todd opened the door to the outside and Ranger followed him out, saying, "It ain't the same."

The door closed behind them and Bård didn't move. He realized he was crying. That was stupid. He shouldn't let them see him being so weak. He stared down at Vegard until he could make out the movement of his chest as he breathed. He wasn't dead. That was good.

A few minutes later Ruby opened the door and locked it behind her. She rushed to open their cell and kneeled next to Vegard's prone body, dropping the basket she brought with her onto the floor. She rolled him onto his side and put his head on her lap again.

Bård asked, "What happened?"

Ruby glanced at the open window and stroked Vegard's head. "The lamb must not talk directly to me or Ranger said it will be silenced no matter what Lilah says."

"Sorry. I'd like to say out loud to myself that I really have to piss. Also, I can't feel my hands."

Ruby nodded and gently laid Vegard's head back down. She stood to give Bård more slack. Then she ran to get a urinal from the rolling cabinet. Bård felt humiliated to need her help, but he decided that he would never be modest ever again. It couldn't get much more embarrassing than this, and he survived this. So far.

As soon as Ruby finished with Bård, she returned to fussing over Vegard.

Bård watched his brother anxiously for what felt like hours. How long would he stay asleep? His arms ached terribly; he started to fear he'd lose the use of his hands, or worse, not be able to breathe. He watched Ruby petting and murmuring to his brother. Maybe if Bård pretended to be asphyxiating she would let him down. 

He considered the best way to fake that when he heard someone shout outside and he glanced out the window. Leaning against the wall of the building opposite them were two freshly made man-sized crosses. 

Bard's pulse hammered in his ears, and his chest pounded with such strength it was hard to keep his balance. There was a rushing sound and he slipped into darkness.


	17. Nerves of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's got nerves of steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for groping and foul language.

_In his dream, Bård was trudging waist-deep through snow, surrounded by sled dogs that were barking and jumping and wagging their tails. He wasn't cold, because he was drinking hot chocolate from a wooden beer bowl. The bowl was enormous, and with every step he risked sloshing it on himself. A little airplane slid to a stop next to him and abruptly broke through the ice and began sinking into the water. Vegard was at the controls, smiling and waving, and didn't seem to notice he was sinking, or Sif's long golden braids coiled around and around the plane, fouling the propeller. Bård tried to pull Vegard out of the plane, but he wouldn't come out because he was holding a baby girl. They were both wrapped in the braids of hair and a thick braid was tightening around Vegard's neck. Bård was so angry he began punching Vegard over and over, his face getting more bloody and mangled with every blow, until all that was left was his smile. The little girl looked up and asked, "Why did you hurt your brother, Bård? Bård?"_

"Bård? Bård!"

Bård blinked groggily and then came awake with a start. "What…?" He'd passed out and evidently his weight had been on his wrists. When he stabilized himself with his feet the blood rushed back into his hands. He howled in pain.

"Be quiet!" Ruby was standing behind him, her little arms stabilizing him around his upper legs. She was so petite he expected she couldn't reach his waist.

He said, "I'm sorry, I..."

She cautioned softly, "The lamb mustn't make noise with the window open."

From the floor Vegard offered, "Wiggle your fingers, it will help."

Bård did so and hissed, "How long was I passed out?"

"I don't know. I just woke up and you were hanging there with Ruby trying to hold you up. I thought maybe they'd just killed you."

 _"Nei._ I must have fainted."

"I thought you were dead. You were as pale as a corpse."

Bård grimaced at his brother. "You don't look so good yourself."

Vegard swallowed and said, "I appreciate that Ruby has been watching over us."

"Me too."

"She probably saved your hands trying to hold you up."

"I'm sorry I weigh so much."

Ruby said, "If the Called lamb will stand up straight, I will unhook its chain so it can lie flat. Because it fainted."

Bård complied and Ruby unhooked his chain. He sank to the ground with relief.

Ruby said, "I will return with a fresh meal in a few minutes. The lambs should scream for Lilah if Ranger or Elder Bill return. The younger lamb must not touch the other's bandages."

Bård nodded and Ruby left. He couldn't find a comfortable position for his arms, and finally rolled on his side with his arms in front of him. At least he was eye-to-eye with Vegard like this. He rested his cheek against the cold cement. It felt heavenly.

Vegard asked wearily in Norwegian, "What happened while I was asleep?"

"They drugged you and hung you up by that rod in your ankles."

Vegard gulped. "That explains why my legs hurt. I'm glad I slept through that. What about you? Are you hurt? Did they torture you again? Why did you faint?"

Bård thought it might be wise not to mention the crosses outside. "They didn't torture me. But... Lilah said if we live they're going to keep me as a stud for their breeders."

Vegard stared at him a moment and then barked with laughter.

"It's not funny. That woman handled my balls to see if I was properly equipped. Stop laughing. It isn't funny!"

Vegard's laughter intensified. He choked out between giggles, "You're right. It isn't funny at all. It's terrible."

Bård suppressed a smile. Vegard's giggling was always infectious. "Stop laughing."

Vegard finally composed himself and sighed. " _Unnskyld._ I'm probably hysterical."

_"Ja."_

"Well, now even if we escape I am never going to hear the end of they wanted to breed me like a prize-winning stallion."

"If we escape this I promise to never tease you again."

"Don't make a promise you can't possibly keep _, lillebror."_

"I could try."

 _"Nei._ I wouldn't know what to do with you if you started being perpetually sweet."

Bård frowned. "Maybe I'd be nicer if you'd stop randomly slapping me all the time."

"It's good for you. You've almost gotten to the point that you don't react at all. _Nerves of Steel."_

"I can live without _Nerves of Steel, takk."_

Vegard sobered and asked, "Did she really molest you?"

"I wouldn't call it molestation. But I've had friendlier handling at the clinic."

Vegard let out a breath. "Well, we can't have little Ylvisåkers being raised and tortured by these maniacs."

_"Nei."_

Vegard fell silent. When he'd woken and found Bård hanging unconscious, he'd had his first moment of utter despair since this had all started. He'd been angry, and confused, and terrified, but when he awoke still bound and mutilated and thought his brother had been killed he'd lost all hope. When Bård woke up, Vegard's relief was tempered by the realization that for a moment he'd completely given up. He felt ashamed. As long as he was alive, there was always hope.

 

* * *

 

Ruby soon returned, closed the window, and stayed with the brothers for most of the afternoon, trying to keep them comfortable and discussing their escape plans. Around four o'clock the cook rang the kitchen bell and Ruby apologetically put Bård back into standing position with his arms above him, as Lilah had ordered.

She was walking back toward Time Out with a well-stocked food basket when she saw that the window she'd opened for the brothers when she left them was now closed again. Oh no. Had Ranger or Elder Bill returned?

The shutter wasn't completely shut, so she paused to listen. She could hear Lilah's voice. And Elder Charles. They were talking about the brothers. They were saying that each of the brothers would be easier to control with the other as hostage. They would send Vegard to Wisconsin after the festival. Ruby frowned. She wouldn't let that happen.

Ruby ducked down a little as Lilah and Elder Charles left Time Out. Now she could hear the brothers talking. They were speaking Norwegian but she heard Vegard say her name twice. She smiled to herself. He was thinking about her.

Ruby startled as a hand went over her mouth and she dropped her basket. Ranger wrapped his free right arm around her, pulled her back against him, and curled his hulking body around her. He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "Are you spying on your little pet lambs, bitch? Shouldn't you be in there with them sucking their cocks, you fucking whore?" He unbuttoned the top of her blouse and ran his hand inside and over her small breasts. She didn't struggle; she knew better than to fight Ranger. He'd beaten her in the past, always careful not to leave marks where they might be seen. Instead she frantically prayed to Satan to save her as He had before. So she could serve Him better as a breeder and at the End of Times.

Ranger squeezed her left breast hard enough to make her eyes water. He growled, "You like this, don't you, Ruby? You little tramp. You're gagging for it, aren't you? Tell me, do those lambs take you at the same time, you dirty slut? In the mouth and ass, I bet. You love feeling full of cock, don't you, Ruby?"

Ruby swallowed, but didn't move.

"Answer me, bitch." His hand slid down her stomach and into her skirt.

She shook her head frantically. "No, sir."

"No, sir, what?"

"No, sir, I don't love feeling full of cock, sir." They'd send her away if Ranger Blessed her. And she wouldn't be able to save Vegard. Or avenge her mother.

Ranger pressed his hand down between her legs and stroked her through the fabric of her bloomers. He whispered, "You little liar. But I'm gonna be the first to fuck this hot little snatch of yours, Ruby. And when the time comes, if I discover you ain't a virgin, you're gonna wish you were never born. I'll fuck every hole you have and then carve fifty new ones into your arms and legs and tits and face and fuck those until you bleed to death. You hear me, bitch? You'll die with my cock stuffed inside your beating heart. You understand me, Ruby?"

Ruby nodded.

"Say it out loud, Ruby."

Ruby whimpered, "Yes, sir. I understand, sir."

"What do you understand, Ruby?" He pulled his hand out of her skirt and ran it up her body and then around her neck. He growled, "Tell me exactly, or I'll snap your little neck right here and now. I'll pin it on your lambs and I'll bash in their fucking skulls. Tell me what you understand, slut."

Ruby swallowed hard and whispered, "I understand, sir, that I must remain a virgin or you will stab me many times and bless the wounds. I understand you will mutilate and kill me if I don't save my womb for only you, sir."

Ranger snorted and shook her by the neck. "That's right. Now go feed your little shit lambs, little Miss High-and-mighty. Soon enough you'll be on your knees begging me to fuck you like the slut you are." He abruptly threw her to the ground and stalked away.

Ruby pushed herself up and gathered her basket. She smoothed her skirt back into place and re-buttoned her blouse. She wasn't going to cry. It was time to feed Vegard. And tonight they'd escape and she would start a new life. One where she didn't have to always be afraid.


	18. Ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers finally catch a break when Ranger makes a stupid mistake. (Because enough is enough already!)

Shortly after Ruby left the brothers for evening prayer services, the outer windows abruptly and slammed shut.

Then keys rattled in the door to Time Out.

Both brothers froze. It didn't sound like Ruby.

The door open and Ranger crept in. He looked around the jail cell and stepped inside.

Vegard caught Bård's eye and shook his head slightly. Bård took the hint and lowered his gaze to the floor. Don't aggravate the psychopath. Check.

Ranger unlocked the jail cell and stood over Vegard. He growled, "You piece of shit."

Vegard moaned slightly in response.

Ranger drew back his foot and kicked Vegard in the back, eliciting a howl.

Bård ground his teeth together. Don't aggravate the psychopath. Don't aggravate the psychopath. He let out a breath and begged, "Please, don't hurt him. Uh... sir."

Ranger ignored him and kneeled next to Vegard. He took hold of his shoulder and shook him violently until Vegard gasped, "Please… stop…"

"Garbage like you… you make me sick. Why did Ruby defend you yesterday? Why did Elder Bill lock her up? What did you say to her?"

"Noth… nothing. I swear."

"I saw her talking to you from the day you got here, shithead. Don't lie."

Bård said, "She asked us what language we were speaking. We said we were from Norway. That's all."

Ranger snarled at Bård, "Shut your motherfucking mouth, or I'll tear out your tongue with the pliers in that cabinet. I don't care if you're one of The Called."

Bård gulped and nodded.

Ranger hissed, "I saw her protecting you at the pit. Did you promise her something? You've been fucking her, haven't you, you skinny little shit? You fucking Jew, you got her sucking you two off, right? You got her down on her knees with your cocks in her face?" He shook Vegard hard again. "Answer me, you shit."

Bård hissed with disgust and Vegard protested, "No, I swear. I never…"

Ranger pulled Vegard up off the floor by his collar and spit in his face. "You lying shit. I'll make you pay for touching her." He threw Vegard back to the ground and stood.

Ranger looked speculatively at the two brothers and then suddenly kicked Vegard again, rolling him onto his stomach. He grabbed the hook that protruded from the rod in Vegard's ankles and dragged him closer to his brother. Vegard's choked scream only seemed to encourage him. He grinned at Bård and said, "I have a great idea, asshole. You're going to love this one."

Ranger stomped to the wall and released the far end of Bård's chain. Still smiling, he threaded the end of Bård's chain between the cuffs of Vegard's manacles and padlocked it on. Then he hoisted Vegard upward, yanking his arms straight up behind his back. Vegard cried out; with his ankles and knees fixed together, his knees didn't bend easily and the position forced his weight to fall on his already sore shoulders and tortured ankles.

Ranger then used a carabiner to hook the chain to itself, drastically shortening its effective length. When Ranger finally let go of the chain, Bård's arms were jerked up higher and Vegard twisted in agony as the pressure pulled hard on his arms. Bård's toes barely touched the floor now.  And Vegard's shoulders were a good half-meter off the ground; only his lower legs were touching the cement. Bård sucked in a breath. It looked like Vegard's arms were going to be dislocated, if they weren't already.

Ranger gave a whoop of victory and applauded his own effort. "That's what I'm talking about! Now you can torture each other. I'm a fucking genius!"

Bård gritted out, "Lilah said you'd get fifty lashes if you did something like this."

Ranger stalked over to Bård and punched him hard in the stomach. "Fifty lashes? Totally worth it to see you shits suffer. I know you've both been fucking Ruby. No lamb touches one of our girls. Ever.  I should cut off your balls."

From outside, a bell rang and Ranger cursed, "Fuck, I have to go."

He walked out of the cell and slammed the bars shut. "Ruby will be busy at evening services tonight, so it will be a while before she checks on you.  I wish I could see her face when she discovers you two shits like this.   Her two little sextoys all bruised and crying. Oh, and just so you know, if she lets on that I was in here, I'm going to fuck her and break her scrawny little neck. Then I'll do the same to you little shits."

He stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

Bård gasped, "Vegard. _Jesus Christ."_

Vegard gasped out, "The good news is… the pain in my shoulders is… taking my mind... off of the pain in... my ankles."

Bård's eyes watered. The manacles were digging into the raw skin around his wrists again and he was having trouble catching his breath after getting punched. _"Faen."_

"Let me… get you some…. slack…"

 _"Nei, nei…_ Vegard, don't move, your arms-"

Vegard shook his head and tried to shift his position. He choked and cried and groaned in pain as he tried to twist himself.

Bård protested, "I can take it for a little while."

Vegard shook his head. "It… doesn't matter. It hurts… the same in… every position. We just have to…"

Bård gulped. "You don't have to…"

Vegard cut him off. "Shut up and listen to me. I'm going to get under you. Get up on my shoulders and get the _jævla_ chain off of that hook."

Bård blinked and looked up at the hook. "Your shoulders?"

"Pull me up… as far as you can. You have to… bring me over closer to you."

"But…"

"Pull down… until you can grab the chain… then keep pulling."

"But you…"

 _"Fy faen,_ I'm your older brother; do what I tell you!"

Bård swallowed heavily and pulled. He grimaced; the pressure on his raw wrists was terrible. He took as deep a breath as his aching stomach would allow and pulled down hard.

Vegard cried out as his arms were wrenched up and backwards.

Bård managed to grab the chain with one of his hands. "I've got it."

Vegard panted, "Pull. Hurry." His legs were completely useless to him. "Get me… totally... off the ground…"

Bård's eyes stung. He could only pull the chain hand-over-hand as much as his own manacles would allow.  Every movement pulled painfully on Bård's wrists but he couldn't complain. Not with Vegard sitting there skewered like a roast pig and having his arms dislocated. He finally got a strong hold on the chain and pulled down with all his strength.

When Vegard finally left the ground and he slammed face first into Bård, knocking loose his hold on the chain. Vegard collapsed against him and the chain jerked Bård upward again. But getting Vegard closer had given him some slack and the respite it gave Bård was heavenly.

Bård said, "Just lean against me for a second."

 _"Nei._ Climb onto me and get the chain off the hook. Hurry."

Bård steadied himself and asked, "Where can I stand on you?"

"I'm going to go up on my knees and you're going to climb onto my shoulders just like we've done a million times. Pull me up until I'm on my knees again."

"Vegard…"

 _"Helvete._ Do it. This is going to hurt like hell when you jump on; it will cut off all the blood to my lower legs. So be quick."

"1, 2, 3..."

Bård pulled Vegard up until he was on his knees facing Bård. He gritted out, "It's grinding against… the bones. Hurry."

Bård stepped onto his brother's shoulders and Vegard pushed himself upward, letting out a long, agonized cry.

But it worked. Bård grabbed the chain in his bound hands and flipped it over the end of the hook. The moment it was clear he jumped away from Vegard and the chain clattered to the floor, narrowly missing Vegard's head as it fell. Vegard rolled forward onto his face.

Bård's wrists and hands felt as if they were on fire. He tried wiggling his fingers. They hurt like hell, but there was no way he was going to complain out loud.

Vegard flopped over on his side and gasped, "Get it out of my ankles. Get it out. Hurry." He rolled back onto his stomach.

Bård nodded and kneeled beside Vegard's feet. Bård's fingers were swollen and felt useless, but he began picking at the medical tape holding all the bandaging around Vegard's ankles in place. After a few minutes he finally began making progress. Vegard remained relatively quiet during the entire process, although he gasped every time Bård jostled his ankles.

Finally the last bandage fell away and Bård pulled away with shock. He hadn't really believed what Ruby had said, but there it was. A metal bolt a bit thicker than his forefinger was pressed through the back of his brother's ankles, held in place by two big metal nuts. He stared at it with horror for a moment, and then turned away and retched.

Behind him, Vegard said, "I expect it looks pretty bad."

Bård fought to stop gagging. He wiped at his mouth. "If we don't get out of here tonight I'm going to strangle you to death and then hang myself."

Vegard sputtered, _"Hva?!"_

"I'm not going to let these bastards torture us to death."

 _"Jesus Christ_. Can you get the rod out of me or not?"

"Let me try."

Bård worked up the courage to touch the horrible thing. It was slippery with blood and his hands were still locked together. He only managed to turn the entire rod; the nut was on tight. "I can't… when Ruby comes back maybe she can hold onto the other nut. Ranger mentioned pliers..."

Vegard hissed, "Fuck that. Which side do you need me to hold still?"

"Uh, the right side."

"Get this tape off of my hands. Then I'll hold it. Just get the tape off my right hand and the chain between the cuffs."

Bård started picking on the duct tape that Ranger had wrapped around Vegard's fists. He said, "This will take a few minutes. Hang on."

"Yeah, okay."

Bård started to work on the edge of the tape. After a few minutes he said softly, "Do you think I would really be a terrible father?"

Vegard blinked at the non sequitur. "Of course not."

"I don't know if I could just…"

"Just what?"

Bård leaned down and tore at an edge of tape with his teeth. He was finally making some progress. "The way you volunteered to go to the slaughterhouse. I didn't."

Vegard pulled at his wrists impatiently. Once the tape was off he thought he could get his hands in front of him. He sighed, "That's because you're the little one. It's natural."

"I'm not little!"

"Bård. Listen. Mamma and Pappa told me on the day you were born that I had to look out for you."

"I know, I know, you've told me a million t-"

"I remember looking at you and being alarmed about the idea. You were tiny and useless. But it's become habit to protect you. That's all it is. They trained me to be your bodyguard. It's just instinct for me now."

Bård pulled a strip of the tape free. "That's stupid. I'm bigger than you are."

Without the bandages around his ankles his lower legs were moving independently. Every little motion was misery. He wanted Bård to hurry the hell up. But he figured he was probably doing his best. He said, "Size doesn't matter."

"It does."

"Regardless, I've read that parents have some sort of hormonal event that happens when their children are born. It's the same idea."

Bård got another strip off. "Don't wiggle. You're making everything get stuck together again."

"I'm trying!"

"What sort of hormonal event?" Bård bent down again to tear at the tape and bumped Vegard's leg.

Vegard tried not to scream. The pain was excruciating. The closer he got to freedom the worse it hurt. He gritted out, "Hormones. Chemicals in your brain. So you protect your children. So you'll give your life for them."

"And so you're saying I'll stop being such a pussy when I have a baby to protect."

"Right."

"Almost there."

"I need to get my wrists apart too, the length of the chain between the cuffs."

"Okay."

Bård finally got Vegard's right hand free of the tape and the chain. Vegard took a deep breath and rolled onto his back, groaning with the pain of having the rod jostled. He said, "This is going to hurt worse than going on my knees. I need you to help me get my feet back far enough to get the cuffs in front of me."

"Okay. Go."

Vegard pulled his knees up, rolled back onto his shoulders and pushed wrists back down under his legs. He got them past his backside but got stuck behind his thighs. He gritted out, "I can't do it alone."

Bård winced and pulled on the chain between Vegard's cuffs and yanked it forward past Vegard's connected feet, evoking a swallowed shriek of pain from his brother. The moment his hands were in front, Vegard curled in towards his chest, hissing and groaning. He reached down and fumbled for the right side of the bolt with his right hand, saying, "Grab the left side. As soon as I get hold, try to turn the nut."

Bård didn't argue. Vegard was obviously desperate to have the rod removed. And wow, he was really flexible.

Vegard made a grab for the right nut and caught it. His fingers whitened around the rod, holding it tightly. He choked out, "Go!"

Bård ground his teeth with effort, and then the nut suddenly turned. "It's turning."

Vegard's entire body was trembling. He gritted out, "Turn it!"

Bård loosened the nut another turn. "Okay, let go, I've got it, let it go."

Vegard released his grip and flopped back onto the ground, hissing and groaning in misery.

Bård spun the nut several times more and it fell off. "Okay, let me get on the other side of you… is it sewn in or… is that metal hook in the middle stuck to the rod?"

"I don't think so. Just pull it out."

Vegard shifted a little and the rod made a squishy noise. Bård felt his gorge rising again. "Vegard. Stop moving."

Vegard stilled but growled, "Fucking get it out."

"Okay okay." Bård frowned and got a grip on the remaining nut. "On three."

"Go."

"1… " Bård yanked the rod free. It came out smeared with blood, but it was out.

Vegard's feet fell apart slightly and he let out a rapid-fire invocation of _"Au au au au au au..."_

Bård shook his head, gazing at the bloodied metal. This was so surreal. "It's out."

Vegard fell back and writhed. _"Æsj,_ I'm going to throw up."

"Did I hurt you?"

_"Nei, nei, nei."_

Bård looked at the holes left in Vegard's skin. They weren't bleeding much, but there was a yellow-tinted fluid oozing out. He couldn't stop himself from turning away and retching again. He could hear Vegard retching in chorus behind him. But after a few moments he felt Vegard awkwardly pat his shoulder.

Vegard said softly, _"Jeg er glad i deg også, Bård."_

Bård frowned and said in English, _"Shuddup."_ He wiped his mouth and asked, "Does it still hurt?"

Vegard began picking at the tape around his upper calves. "It still hurts but not nearly as badly. With my ankles pinned together every move was agony and I could feel the metal against my bone. I don't think I've ever felt as relieved in my life as I do right now." Vegard flopped onto his back again and looked at the ceiling. " _Bård, lillebror._ You're the best. The best!"

"I said _shuddup_." Bård's stomach threatened him again at the thought of the metal rod against Vegard's leg bones. He managed to say, "Do you think you can walk?"

"Help me get this tape off from around my knees. I'll try."

_"Ja vel."_

"Hurry. And don't ball it up. I can use it to bandage my ankles individually."

"Why hurry?"

"If Ranger comes back, or another person, and they find us like this it will be much worse; they might separate us or chain us in an even worse position. Even if they don't, I'd prefer to go down fighting than be strangled to death by my kid brother. Better to be shot to death."

"Have it your way."

"Ruby said _meathooks."_

"I promise to strangle you before I let them put anything else into you."

"You aren't going to strangle me."

Bård was silent for a moment and worked on the tape. Finally he said softly, "Still, you made them take you instead of me. You didn't hesitate."

"It was just instinct. I don't want to talk about it. Besides, from what Lilah said, they were supposed to take me first anyway."

"Did they rape you?"

Vegard looked up sharply. "What?"

"Billy said he was going to _make you his bitch_. And scoop out your eyes and make me eat them."

 _"I helvete. Nei,_ those people in the slaughterhouse were all business. I don't think they even thought of me as a human. They talked about me as if I were a roasting hen." He paused and studied Bård. "He was just trying to scare you so you could stand here imagining the worst. That's what people do when they torture their victims. Most of it is a mind game. I learned about it in the service."

Bård let out a breath. He nodded and helped Vegard finish getting the tape off.  Bård was relieved he hadn't had to go through what Vegard had suffered, but heavy guilt had settled on his shoulders. Vegard had done that for him. To protect him. Bård couldn't screw up again.

Vegard wiped the rod off on his shirt and screwed the washer and nut back onto the open end. He hefted it. "I can use this as a bludgeon or like brass knuckles. Or you can. We can use the chain between us as a weapon if we work together. Get that carabiner off so we get more space between us."

"But this is pointless.  They'll surely have a gun."

"You're _The Called._ I don't think they intend to kill you. But I think they're going to kill me. I'm just the guinea pig. Or worse, they'll use me as a hostage to keep you in line. I don't even want to guess how they keep their hostages locked up. Like I said, I'm going down fighting."

"Lilah said they might send you to Wisconsin to make dark babies if you survive the Festival."

Vegard wrinkled his nose. "Is that better than death? Being crucified for days and days and then being violated by women from Wisconsin?"

"I don't know anything about Wisconsin. But at least you wouldn't die a virgin."

Vegard rolled his eyes. "For the last time, I'm not a virgin!"

"Okay. So when did this supposedly happen?"

"When I went to serve."

Bård blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Why didn't you tell me? I told you!"

"Keep working on the tape."

"You have to tell the story."

Vegard sighed. "I'm already regretting I mentioned it. I had a moment of weakness because you got that rod out of my legs."

"Come on! Tell."

"I didn't tell you because it was disgusting and shameful."

"What do you mean?"

"There were some of us in our group there that admitted that we were virgins… and so a few of the guys got together and arranged ... high class... dates for each of us."

Bård's mouth dropped open. "You had a prostitute?! And you didn't tell me?!"

"Keep working on the tape."

"What was it like?"

"Horrible. I'm not doing that again until I find a woman I really care about."

"Wait. Was it a woman?"

"Of course it was a woman!"

"Not one of those she-males?"

"She definitely had a vagina."

"Was she pretty? Young?"

"I suppose. About my age. Yes?"

"Blonde? Brunette?"

"Redhead."

"Natural or dyed?"

"Natural."

"Did she know all the tricks?"

"How would I know?"

"Oh come on."

"Look. I didn't want to do all the tricks. I didn't want to be there at all. She was very nice, and pretty, and accommodating, but it was depressing and I'm only grateful I didn't catch some horrible debilitating disease. I don't want to talk about it any more. If we live you have to swear not to tell anyone. Ever. Mamma would probably faint away dead."

Bård frowned with disappointment. "Leave it to you to ruin my prostitute fantasies."

"If it's such a big deal then go visit a prostitute. Just don't let Mamma find out."

"I don't want a prostitute."

"Then why would you fantasize about one?"

"I fantasize about a lot of girls in a variety of occupations."

Vegard rolled his eyes.

Bård persisted, "Okay, what do you fantasize about?"

"Normal things."

"Oh come on."

"Not prostitutes. Where's the challenge if you pay them?"

"It just seems exotic to be with a woman who has had so many men."

"That's not exotic. That's infectious."

"Maybe you didn't like it because you were doing it wrong. Maybe she was too polite to tell you."

"Doing it wrong?! How can you _possibly_ do it wrong?"

"I don't know. Did you put it in the right place?"

Vegard sighed. "Of course I put it in the right place. And now we're not talking about this any more."

"But…"

"Not talking about it! Ever again!"

"But..."

"I'm serious. It's a secret."

"Who am I going to tell?"

 _"Fy faen_ , Bård, you'd announce it on national television if you thought it would make people laugh."

Bård grinned. "Perfect Vegard in bed with a whore. It is very funny."

Vegard growled, "I will hurt you if you tell anyone, little brother. There will be visible injuries."

"You were in a bed, weren't you? Or did you do it in a car? Or against a wall?"

Vegard sighed. "Just... help me try to stand up."

Bård sobered and tried to pull Vegard to his feet, but he immediately collapsed back to the ground.

Vegard said, "I have a new idea. Let's get over to the cot. Then help me wrap my ankles. When Ruby comes back I'll use the duct tape to stabilize them."

"Don't be absurd. I'll just carry you."

"Either I walk out of here or you go alone."

"I can't go alone. I need Ruby to escape and she'll definitely stay with you."

"Hm... If we get out you have to promise to leave me if you have a chance to get away."

"Okay."

Vegard frowned. He'd hoped Bård would argue at least a little bit about abandoning him.

Bård added, "If I can get away and get help, I'll try. But then you have to not get killed before I get back or I'll never hear the end of ' _Oh, why did my favorite son have to die?'_ from Mamma."

Vegard smiled. "I promise. And I'm not the favorite."

_"Shuddup."_

An hour later they were sitting on the cot waiting for Ruby to return, listening for the sound of approaching footsteps.

Vegard had tried to stand up a half-hour or so after his first attempt but had only been able to take a few steps before the pain forced him back to the cot. He realized grimly that even if he ignored the pain, he couldn't possibly walk or run fast enough to escape quietly the way he was. But he was determined not to let them mutilate him again, much less crucify and cripple him for life. Tonight he was either escaping or getting shot to death.


	19. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes try to sneak away...

[](http://s1113.photobucket.com/user/LillieWescott/media/PrequelICoyotesFox_zpsi92ukbpp.jpg.html)

 

Long after Vegard had begun to worry that Ruby would never return, there was a soft click and the door to Time Out slowly opened. Ruby entered quietly, bringing with her the smell of a wood fire. A shaft of moonlight cast her shadow on the cement floor as she crept in and carefully closed the door, and Vegard thought he'd never seen such a beautiful sight as her little shadow coming to rescue them from all of this horror. She switched on the light, moved to the rolling cabinet to retrieve the key to the brothers' cell and a few other items, and turned to look at them. 

When she realized the brothers were unexpectedly free, she smiled and carefully unlocked the cell door. She stepped close to Vegard, whispering, "You got the bolt out. Can you walk?" 

"I think so. I need something to wrap my ankles."

She nodded and held up his jeans. "I saved these for you, and I brought bandages and I got the duct tape." She kneeled down in front of Vegard, dug through a canvas bag she'd brought with her, and helped him slip on his jeans. Then she carefully began wrapping Vegard's ankles. 

She whispered to Bård, "Can you carry him?"

"Yeah. But we still have this chain locked to our cuffs. Do you have a key to these padlocks?"

Ruby paused and frowned at the padlock fixing Vegard's manacles to the chain. "Where did this come from?"

Vegard said softly, "Ranger was in here shortly after you left. He locked me to the end of the chain. I don't know where he got the lock."

Ruby sucked in a breath. "He wasn't supposed to be in here. I'm sorry. I should have known he would do that."

"He said he'd hurt you if anyone found out."

"He always says that. Did he torment you again?"

Vegard glanced a warning at Bård and said, "Only a little. We're okay now. Don't worry about it."

Ruby grimaced and said, "I don't have the keys to those locks. But I'll help you keep the chain quiet. We'll put some tape on it to keep it from clinking."

"Okay."

Vegard worked on taping the chain while Ruby wrapped bandages and cloth tape around Bård's wrists. After she'd finished Bård said with relief, "This makes a huge difference. I think I love you."

Ruby nodded soberly. "Thank you, but I'm sorry, I love only Vegard."

Bård blinked at her. "Not a problem."

"We have to go now. There will be a check in two hours. We have to be far away by then. "

Vegard asked, "Do you know the best way to go?"

"Yes. Raven told me how she got away before they shunned her."

"Didn't you tell anyone?"

"No one asked me."

"But they caught her."

"Only because she went to a hospital and they found out she was there."

"Okay."

She turned back to Bård. "Let's go. Pick him up. You only have to carry him a few hundred feet until we're well into the corn. It will hide us. We have to go the long way around; if we pass the animal sheds they'll make noise when they smell us."

"I'll need a little help picking him up with my hands stuck together."

"Let me turn off the light so your eyes adjust, then I'll crack open the door. Be silent."

Ruby did so and then helped Vegard stand so Bård could pick him up in a clumsy fireman's carry. He nodded and breathed, "Okay. Let's go."

Ruby led Bård out of the door and along the walls of one of the low buildings on the other side of the pit. Cicadas and crickets were making an ungodly racket, for which Bård was grateful, because he couldn't help huffing and puffing a little as they moved. Vegard was smaller than him but he wasn't exactly lightweight.

For his part, Vegard was remaining absolutely silent, even though Bård knew he was probably in pain from all the jostling. Sometimes Vegard was pretty cool. Not that he'd tell him.

Bård let out a breath of relief when they cleared the housing area and waded into an adjacent cornfield. The stalks reached high above their heads, and Ruby took the lead, guiding Bård through the rows. He knew Vegard was getting slapped in the face by the plants, but he wasn't complaining. 

After they'd walked for several minutes, they were still deep amidst the crops, but Ruby held up a hand and stopped. She drew back to Bård and whispered, "Do you have to put him down?"

Vegard said quietly, "Put me down." 

Bård complied. Although Vegard winced when his feet touched the ground, he didn't cry out, and he began limping forward. Bård worried about Vegard's bare feet, although he had so much tape wrapped around them he might as well have been wearing shoes. 

With his hands manacled, Bård couldn't easily support Vegard, so he let Vegard walk a bit in front of him, so he could at least try to catch him if he fell. Ruby pulled in some of the slack from the chain and steadied Vegard with one arm.

The going was a bit slower with Vegard walking, but it gave Bård a chance to rest. If they suddenly had to run he'd pick his brother up again.

Ruby led them through four fields of corn, separated by narrow dirt roads. For the most part they walked between the plants, along the direction of planting, which helped reassure Bård that they were at least not walking in circles. At one point Ruby raised her hand and put a finger to her lips. She stood still, listening intently. She seemed satisfied and moved forward again.

They cleared another field and stopped in front of another little dirt road at the edge of a small forest and stream. Bård sucked in a breath and moved forward to whisper, "I think this is the way I came and I got caught."

"But you said you waved down a police car."

"Yes?"

"Most people driving past here aren't with the Church. Most people from the Church don't even own a car. You should have picked someone at random."

"Okay."

"Even if everyone comes out to try to find us, only the police and a few of the elders will be on the roads. That's why we have to have a head start."

Bård glanced at his brother. Vegard was sweating bullets and looked like he was in agony. He said, "I need to carry him again."

Ruby nodded soberly. Vegard didn't protest as Bård shouldered him again. They cautiously crossed the dirt road and then were back in the protection of the trees. They found a footpath and were able to move a bit faster still. There were no lights in the preserve but the moonlight was sufficient to make the path clear. 

They reached a fork in the path, and Ruby sucked in a breath and whispered tensely, "Don't move."

Bård followed her gaze. A medium-sized dog, silvery in the moonlight, was standing in the left fork leading away from them. It was staring at them, its large ears rotated towards them. It had a large bushy tail, which it was holding absolutely still. It could have been a statue, but the hair in its tail was being ruffled in the night breeze. Bård asked, "What is that?"

"Coyote."

"It looks friendly enough."

"They usually aren't friendly."

"Then let's go right."

Ruby nodded and they took the right fork. They'd gone fifty meters or so when Ruby said urgently, "It's following us. Go faster."

Bård nodded and sped up the pace. They came to another fork in the path and there was another coyote waiting for them there. They chose to turn to avoid it and soon the two coyotes were following them at a respectful distance. They passed out of the little forest preserve and began following the stream. After about fifteen minutes the ache in Bård's muscles overrode any worry about the animals and he insisted on taking a break. 

They sat down on a fallen log and Ruby handed Bård the water bottle from her bag. She said, "This is the Fox Stream River."

Bård took a sip and asked, "How can it be a stream and a river?"

"I didn't name it. But I remember from geography that it's a river. Farther east. Here it's more like a stream, but in the spring it's more like a river."

"Why not call it Fox River?"

"There's already a Fox River west of here."

"Why not just call it Illinois River?"

"I don't know. Don't you have rivers in Norway?"

Bård took another drink and handed the bottle to Vegard, the chain between them rattling dully on the ground. He said, "We have rivers better than this little stream. In Norway the water melts off of the glaciers and it's crystal clear and icy cold." He glanced at Vegard, expecting him to launch into a lecture on geography.

But Vegard was holding the water bottle silently and looking at the ground. He was obviously in pain. Bård sighed and glanced back at Ruby. She was watching the coyotes; the animals had stopped when they stopped. They were sitting on the opposite bank of the 'river' and were watching them silently.

Ruby said, "I've never seen them do that."

Bård scratched his forehead. He couldn't wait to take a shower and wash his hair. He felt disgustingly dirty. He asked, "Are they waiting for one of us to drop, like vultures would?"

"No. They mostly eat rabbits or cats or squirrels. We're too big for them to eat, I think. I don't know what they're doing."

Bård pointed ahead. "Is that a baby coyote?"

Ruby squinted into the dim light. "No, that's a gray fox. That's very strange. Usually coyotes and foxes don't get along."

"Why are they staring at us?"

Vegard said tiredly, "They're not staring at us. They're staring at Bård."

Bård looked at the animals. "That's absurd, why..." His voice trailed off. The coyotes were definitely looking at him. So was the fox.

Ruby frowned. "Maybe it's because you are newly Called. Maybe they're the eyes of Satan."

"If they were, how would we fight them?"

"Why would we want to fight them?"

"If they attack us?"

"If they are Satan's instruments, their appearance is a miracle. Don't worry. Lord Satan will protect us. I have faith in Him. He has kept me safe these last years so I can help you go back to Norway. It is His will. I'm sure of it."

Bård and Vegard glanced at each other but remained silent. 

She continued, "They aren't trying to make us go back. They also must want you help you go home. They might be protecting us."

Bård blinked. "Okay."

Ruby studied Vegard with worry and knelt down in front of him to look at his bandages. "Your legs. Are they hurting you very much?"

"Not as much as you would think. I can walk for a little while again."

She reached into her bag and pulled out the duct tape. "Let me put a bit more on so you don't get bloody from the rocks in the ground."

"Thanks."

"How do you say thank you in Norway?"

_"Takk."_

"Tock?" She pulled off a strip of tape and wound it around his right foot. "Tock for trusting me. And for taking me to Norway."

"I wouldn't leave you." Vegard looked up at the sky. "The sky seems a little lighter. The sun is starting to come up. They'll know we've left by now, right?"

Ruby nodded. "Unless Carl slept through his alarm. He does that about once a week. I haven't told on him because I like to have the early morning to myself."

Vegard swallowed heavily. "If we get caught, will you be shunned like Raven? Get burned at the stake?"

"I would probably get a whipping and the stocks or a gibbet for a few days for helping you escape. You can't get shunned or sacrificed unless you are at least old enough to be a breeder."

"If they catch us, tell them we forced you to come with us."

Bård nodded. "We'll play along with that. There would be no reason for you to be punished if we kidnapped you."

Ruby frowned as she finished adding to Vegard's bandages. "That would be a lie. It's too hard to remember a lie. It's easier to tell the truth, or to not speak."

Vegard shook his head. "You tell them that when you came into the cell to feed us Bård got the chain off of the hook and he grabbed you and we made you go with us."

"I would have screamed."

"Say we threatened you."

"People threaten me in Time Out all the time."

"Say we gagged you."

"With what?"

"Does it matter?"

"It's too hard to remember. Better to just tell the truth."

Bård sighed. "Considering that you worship the embodiment of evil, you seem intent on being good."

"Satan isn't evil. He's natural. We learned in school that all matter in the universe prefers entropy. Satan embodies chaos, not evil."

Vegard frowned, "Why would you even have Satan if you only want chaos? Having your god all rolled up into one being is the antithesis of that."

Bård rolled his eyes and sighed. "Enough debate. Let's go. Ruby won't have to remember a lie if we escape."

"Okay."

Vegard wobbled to his feet and Ruby came to his side, holding him around the hips. She said, "We will just follow the river upstream now for a mile or two. It should take us to the big expressway. Raven said that people from all over the country ride cars on that road. We rode on it in a bus for the festival last year. It was scary."

Vegard nodded and took a deep breath. He had to keep moving. He said, "Don't be afraid, Ruby. Just stay with me."

"I will."

They picked their way along the little riverbank for half an hour, the coyotes still following them, the fox leading the way. Vegard didn't bother to think about the weird behaviour of the animals. He only thought about putting one foot in front of the other. Every time his foot flexed or extended, it aggravated the raw tissue in his ankles. It felt like the worst broken blister of all time being rubbed over and over against a rough spot of leather on a shoe. And his calf muscles ached terribly as well. The tape Ruby and he had wound around the ankle helped to keep the foot locked in position, which helped a little, but it made it harder to walk and keep his balance. 

Ruby was holding on to him more tightly now, having saved him from losing his balance several times already. Vegard was about to give up and tell Bård to carry him again when the fox made a chirping, yipping sound. Ruby stopped and looked around frantically, but was too late to see Ranger emerge from the trees and smack Bård across the shoulders with a large branch. Bård yelped and fell down into the mud. He didn't move.

Vegard turned and said "Ruby, run."

"No."

"Then get behind me."

"Okay."

Vegard didn't have many options. Still chained to Bård, there wasn't any way he could run. All he could do now was go down fighting. So be it. He said, "There's no way you're taking us back to your farm, Ranger."

"Oh, I think there is, asshole. I'll just report in that I found you two, that you'd taken Ruby, and that I had to beat the crap out of you two while I tried to save her. You don't have to be in one piece to drag you back. Or have a tongue. Or a head."

Behind Vegard, Ruby said, "They would never hurt me, Ranger."

"Shut up, you fucking slut."

Vegard shook his head, "No, wait, listen, we forced her to come with us. She isn't at fault here." He tried not to react as he felt Ruby pull the short metal rod that had come out of his ankles out of his back pocket. He knew she didn't stand a chance against Ranger.

He sucked in a breath when Ranger pulled a pistol out of the back of his trousers. "You're the one who tricked her, weren't you? I saw the way you look at her. You seduced her and tricked her into helping you." His voice rose with anger. "I knew you were fucking her! I fucking knew it!"

"No, I never touched her. I wouldn't force a young girl to…"

"Shut up." Ranger strode forward and pressed the pistol against Vegard's chest. He shouted, "Shut the fuck up!"

Vegard held his breath. Behind him, Ruby said calmly, "Ranger, he didn't touch me."

Ranger locked eyes with Vegard but hissed, "You little lying bitch. I was waiting for you, Ruby. I knew you would go back and check on your little shit lambs after services. You went in and I waited for you to come out and what do I see? You leading them off of the farm. I've followed you this far, and I haven't seen you try to escape even once. "

"I promised I wouldn't, Ranger."

"He's just using you, Ruby. They both are. I'll kill them and-"

"You can't kill them, Ranger."

"Just watch me, whore."

"Someone will hear the gunshot. And here they are chained together and unarmed. If one of the pious comes you'll get taken away."

Vegard held Ranger's gaze but said nothing. Considering how young she was, Ruby seemed to know how handle Ranger.

Ranger said uncertainly, "But they kidnapped you. I can say I was saving you."

"Ranger. Think about it. Lilah will be angry if they're dead. I have some duct tape in my bag that you can use to tie them up so the Elders can fetch them. You'll bring them back alive and be a hero and you will have me."

"I'll have you?"

"Yes, I promise. Didn't you notice, Ranger, I haven't called you sir?"

Ranger faltered, "You... does that mean...?"

"Yes. As soon as we get back we'll go to Elder Zeke to get permission and you can have me, Ranger. I promise."

Without warning, Ranger used his gun to strike Vegard across the face. 

Vegard stumbled away and fell to the ground, senseless. 

Ranger stowed the pistol back down the back of his pants and advanced on Ruby. He slapped away the metal bolt she'd had in her hand and growled, "I think I'll take you up on your offer right here and now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUNNNNN...


	20. Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bård hits his head and weird stuff happens.

When Ranger struck him across the shoulders, Bård felt a sting of electricity shoot down his spine and legs and he fell to the ground, slamming the side of his head on a low boulder buried in the riverbank. He thought it would be best to just lie there for a few seconds, just to be sure his back wasn't broken and his skull was still in one piece. His attention was so focused on the pain that for a moment he wasn't aware of what was happening around him. He would just play dead and then... he realized two things. First, his legs weren't paralyzed; they were just half-submerged in the cold water of the stream. He could wiggle his toes. His back wasn't broken. That was a relief. Second, it felt like something or someone was doing something disgusting to the side of his face. He cautiously opened one eye, and found himself looking into a pair of shining amber eyes only centimeters from his own. Oh, right. Coyotes. One of the coyotes was licking his face and the other was glaring at him. A low voice said in Spanish, "Be quiet. Do you want us to help you to kill him?"

Him? Who was him? Bård could hear Ruby's voice. She was panicked. That had to be bad. Bård slid his gaze toward the sound of a struggle. Ranger was facing away from him and had Ruby pinned to the ground. She was trying to fight him off but Ranger was twice her size. More importantly, closer to where Bård lay in the water, Vegard was sprawled on the ground, unconscious or dead. Ah. The coyotes would help him avenge his brother. That was completely reasonable. Bård locked eyes with the coyote and grunted, _"Vamos."_

Bård rose as quietly as he could and crept toward Ranger with the two coyotes flanking him. He glanced down at his brother. Vegard had a bloody nose and was out cold. Or dead. Near Vegard's feet was the rod that had previously been in his ankles. The ends still had the bolt and washers screwed on. As Bård reached down to pick up the bludgeon, he realized his right wrist was free of the manacles. Of course it was. Magic coyotes. Sure. Why not?

And his vision flashed as if lightning had struck and time abruptly slowed to a crawl.  His head was assaulted by the sounds and smells around him and he swayed slightly, overcome with the sensations. The two coyotes standing beside him were staring fiercely at Ranger, their paws dug down tightly into the ground, their back legs readied to pounce. They were so fixed on their prey that they didn't notice a squirrel scampering in slow motion away from them. Bård noticed the squirrel had a bit of seed in its mouth. It was going back to its lair to hide its find. It had been lucky; the coyotes had eaten two rabbits last night and their bellies were full.

Bård looked back at his brother. Whatever had happened to him, he hadn't been able to catch himself when he fell. His chained hands were trapped under his body and the right side of his face was in the mud. The mud felt cool and comforting, but Vegard's mouth was open and Bård could smell and taste the mud and grass that smeared Vegard's lower lip. It was rich soil, and countless millions of microscopic creatures thrived inside.

Bård blinked again and he realized he was standing over Ranger. Ranger was holding both of Ruby's small wrists over her head with one hand.  He was swearing and threatening her, spittle spraying over her face as he reached under her skirts with his free hand. Ruby had a bloodied lip and was crying and begging Ranger to stop. As the red haze took over his vision, Bård saw a sparkling tear rolling languidly down her cheek, making a trail down her neck past finger-shaped bruises over her collarbone, visible through her torn blouse.

The volume of the rushing, hissing, shrieking sounds in Bård's head escalated and his fist tightened around the steel bolt in his hand. It was the same bolt the cultists had used to torture Vegard. Vegard had been never anything but kind to the people around him. Vegard had offered his life for Bård.  Ruby and Bård had both loved him and Ranger had done something to hurt or kill him. There was justice here. Bård snarled with rage and drew back to strike, twisting at the waist to deliver the strongest blow possible. As his fist hurtled toward Ranger's temple, Ruby met eyes with Bård for a fraction of a second and then cringed, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

And then with a flash time resumed its normal pace. Ranger was lying on his back in the mud with his trousers half undone and a deep and bleeding gash torn across his left cheek and eye.  The two coyotes stood guard, growling over him.

The red haze over Bård's vision cleared a little and he asked calmly, "Are you hurt badly, Ruby?"

"I... I'm not sure."

"Check on Vegard."

Ruby, still shuddering with sobs, scrambled to her feet and ran to Vegard's side,

Bård looked down at Ranger's mangled and bloody face. He didn't think he'd ever hated anyone as much as he hated Ranger right now. He asked, "Is Vegard dead?"

"No. He's breathing." Bård could hear the relief in her voice.

Bård let out a slow breath. Vegard wasn't dead. So the desire to bash Ranger's face into a pulp should start to fade. Hm. If it was fading, he couldn't tell. He probably shouldn't beat Ranger to death in front of Ruby.

One of the coyotes said in Spanish, "We will finish him, if you wish."

Bård mulled that over. He could almost hear Vegard scowling at him and telling him he didn't approve. Bård swallowed hard and then asked, "Ruby, where's that duct tape?"

Ruby had Vegard's head in her lap and she was petting and kissing his face. She was still crying. She sniffed wetly and answered, "In my bag."

Ten minutes later they were back on their way, walking carefully along the stream, the two coyotes trailing behind, the fox leading the way. It was far easier to carry Vegard now that Bård's hands weren't chained together, and Bård felt energy flowing back into his body. The animals were somehow keeping them safe, and Bård felt he could carry Vegard all the way back to Norway if he had to. He didn't need his brother to save them. Bård would save them all himself.

Ruby hadn't said anything since they left Ranger bound and gagged and secured firmly to a small tree with duct tape. Bård figured if they survived all this he could always tell the authorities where to find the bastard. And if they didn't make it out then maybe Ranger wouldn't either. That was justice, surely.

The sky began to brighten in earnest and the light hurt Bård's eyes. The adrenaline ... or whatever that was... that had electrified him earlier had given way to a spectacular headache. He probably had a concussion or some such. That would explain the Mexican coyotes and the weird time dilation he'd experienced. He wondered whether a concussion could be fatal. He'd had one as a kid after a bad bike accident. He survived that one; he'd probably be okay. But it did hurt like hell and he wanted to get to wherever they were going as fast as possible so he could just lie down and sleep.

It felt to Bård as though they were taking the long way to their goal, as the stream meandered back and forth as it cut through the countryside. But the trees gave them cover at the least.

They must have been walking for at least a quarter of an hour when Vegard mumbled something unintelligible into Bård's ear. Bård hastened to put his brother down so he could look at him properly.

Ruby dug her water bottle out of her bag and kneeled next to Vegard. He squinted up at her dully and then reached for her face with his chained hands. "What happened, Ruby? Why are you all bruised?"

"Ranger attacked us. Bård and the coyotes stopped him."

Vegard looked up at his brother. _"Hva?"_

Bård shrugged. "The coyotes speak Spanish."

Vegard looked blearily at the three animals standing around them. "Spanish?"

_"Ja."_

"Does the fox speak Spanish too?"

"The fox doesn't speak. That would be absurd."

Vegard rubbed his forehead. "Ah. I see. I'm hallucinating."

Ruby cradled Vegard's head and urged him to drink some water. "Ranger hit you in the nose with his gun. It's not broken though."

"What, the gun?"

"No, your nose."

"And where is the gun?"

"It's in my bag."

Bård glanced at Ruby with surprise. She was at least as injured as both brothers but had had the presence of mind to retrieve the weapon. He grunted, "Good job."

She sniffed, not taking her eyes off of Vegard. "I took everything he had in his pockets too; I'm sorry, Vegard, I didn't see the keys to your padlock."

Vegard grimaced. "That's okay. _Faen,_ my head hurts."

Ruby reached forward to give Vegard another drink and the sleeve of her blouse fell away from her shoulder where Ranger had torn the fabric. Bård saw the bruises Ranger had left again. _Jesus Christ,_ she was just a kid. Bård cursed and turned away, pushing a hand through his hair.

Vegard asked, "What's the matter?"

"I should have just killed him. He tried to rape Ruby. Why does everyone in this country have to be so fucking horrible?"

"Where is he?"

"I bashed his face in with your metal rod and we used up the duct tape tying him to a tree by the river a kilometer or so back. I hope he rots there."

"Okay. Help me sit up."

Bård obliged and Vegard studied Ruby. She was wringing her little hands with worry. Vegard asked gently, "Are you hurt, Ruby?"

Ruby's lip trembled, and she burst into tears again. She leaned forward and hugged Vegard; he patted her back and met eyes with Bård. "Are we safe here, do you think? Can we rest a little while? "

Bård looked around. The trees were dense here and an outcropping of rock and turf would hide them from sight if someone were to walk along the ground above. He glanced at the coyotes and nodded. "Yeah. But you were unconscious a long time. I'm guessing we both have concussions and Ruby needs a doctor."

Ruby mumbled into Vegard's chest. "I don't need a doctor. He didn't have enough time to bless me."

Bård blinked at the girl and then back at his brother.

Vegard sighed. "I'm glad he didn't, Ruby."

Bård said in Norwegian, "We can not get back to Norway fast enough."

Vegard nodded. "I'm looking forward to becoming a hermit.'

_"Ja._ You were unconscious for about twenty minutes."

"That's not good. I hope I'm not bleeding into my brain."

_"Nei,_ that would be the exact opposite of good."

"Yep."

Fifteen minutes later the ragged group was walking again, with Vegard slung over Bård's shoulders as before.

It wasn't long after that Vegard said, "I hear traffic. Put me down. I'll walk."

Bård complied and glanced at the coyotes, still following them. Ahead, the grey fox was pacing back and forth. But it didn't seem worried, just impatient.

Bård turned to Ruby and said, "You wait here. We'll go and see if we can get a ride. We'll call for you if we find someone who seems safe."

"I should go first. I'll recognize people from the Church."

Vegard wobbled and Ruby grabbed his arm to steady him. He said, "No, Ruby. If it's safe, we'll call for you. If we get taken, then you go on your own. Find a way to get to Chicago and go to the Norwegian consulate there. Don't go anywhere else. By now Norway knows we're missing. You tell them what happened. It's the only place we can be sure is safe."

"But..."

"Do you have a pen?"

Ruby dug into her bag and handed Vegard a white retractable ballpoint pen. The pen had _"Church of Everlasting Worship"_ printed in black on the side with a pentagram along with a phone number. The psychopathic devil worshippers had corporate pens _. Jævla amerikanere_. Norway. Must get back to Norway.

Vegard took Ruby's hand and wrote his and Bård's full names on her left forearm as well as their parents' phone number and address in Norway. She soberly watched him writing and said, "I love you, Vegard. Please let me find a car."

Vegard paused and said finally, "No. You took good care of us. Let us do this for you."

"But..."

"You're a very brave girl, Ruby. Be brave a little longer and we'll get through this."

She nodded.

"Bård and I will say you're our little sister."

Ruby frowned a moment and then said, "How do you say, big brother in Norway?"

Vegard smiled. " _Storebror._ And little sister is _lillesøster."_

"Alright, _storebror._ I can be your sister."

"Good. I want to do our best to take you back with us to Norway."

Bård let out a breath. "Ruby isn't a particularly Norwegian name. Maybe something like Ingrid or Kari?"

"Okay. Can we call you Kari for now?"

Ruby nodded.

"Okay. Wait here."

Ruby looked up at him earnestly. "Won't you kiss me goodbye? I love you."

"No, Ruby. You're too young for me to kiss that way."

"I understand. I can wait."

Vegard smiled. "But I can kiss my _lillesøster._ " He kissed her forehead. "Stay here. Don't worry."

Bård said, "Wait here with the coyotes. They'll protect you."

"I understand. I also have the gun."

Vegard frowned, "Do you know how to use one?"

"Of course. I'll cover you from the trees."

Bård grunted impatiently, "She's fine. Let's go."


	21. On the road again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers meet some more Americans.

Bård and Vegard walked toward the spot the fox had occupied moments earlier, and they suddenly found themselves on the paved shoulder of a four-lane highway. The highway stretched far into the distance in both directions; the flat landscape allowed them to see there were no towns in the visible distance. The sky was pink and orange with the rising sun, but it wasn't full morning quite yet. There weren't many cars on the road, but a pair of headlights approached from the north. Bård muttered, "If it's not a police car I'll try for it."

The lights seemed to slow as they approached but Bård still pulled Vegard back onto the shoulder. If the oncoming car belonged to one of the cultists they'd have to try to run. He knew they wouldn't get far.

The lights belonged to a red SUV that pulled onto the shoulder, keeping the brothers in its headlights. The driver's side door opened and a booted foot landed on the pavement.

"Well, what do we have here?"

The driver looked about forty, and was enormous and muscular. His white blond hair was buzzcut short, and both arms were covered in colorful tattoos that disappeared into the sleeves of a yellow T-shirt that featured a drawing of a snake and the words "Don't Tread On Me". Vegard's eyes flicked over the tattoos and thought he saw a swastika. His heart sank. Was everyone in America a psychopath? He wasn't sure if Bård had seen the tattoo, but he knew Bård's blond hair and blue eyes would make a better impression than his dark looks would _. Jævla_ Neo-Nazis. Were they everywhere? He glanced at Bård, who got the message to take charge.

Bård smiled broadly and said, "Hello there. I wonder if you could help us. We're a bit stuck, you see."

"Yeah, looks like it." The enormous man nodded down at Bård's wrists. "Manacles and chains?"

"Yeah."

"You want to explain that?"

"It's a long story.

The SUV's other door slammed shut and an equally terrifying, but extremely handsome, man got out of the passenger side. He looked a bit younger than the first man, and had close cut dark hair and dark eyes to match. He was wearing an open blue flannel lumberjack shirt with a plain white T-shirt underneath, along with jeans and work boots just like the first man was wearing.

The second man looked Vegard up and down with a feral smirk, letting his eyes land on Vegard's bare feet and the dirtied edges of the bandages and duct tape peeking out from his jeans. He put his fists on his hips and grinned, displaying blindingly white teeth. He said, "You two doing some kind of fraternity prank? You look absolutely delicious."

Bård gulped. Out of the frying pot, and into the fire. At least when Billy threatened to rape him he didn't have Vegard watching. Why did the Ylvisåker brothers have such blindingly bad luck?

The second man glanced at his blond companion. "What do you think, Kyle? Maybe this is a little roleplay that went wrong. Did you boys lose the key?"

Kyle shook his head soberly at Vegard. "If it was, they're playing rough, Pat."

"I've seen worse."

Vegard choked out, "It's not a game. We didn't do this to ourselves."

Pat held up his hands and said, "Look, we're the last ones to judge another couple."

Bård frowned and muttered in Norwegian, "Why does everyone in America think we're a couple?!"

The second man shifted his weight to one leg. "You don't have to put on an act with us. It's safe. I'm Patrick. This is my partner Kyle."

"Yeah, hi." Kyle held up a hand in greeting but had his eyes focused on the trees behind the brothers.

Vegard let out a shout of relief. "Oh thank god. I thought you were skinheads. I saw the swastika."

Patrick frowned, "I've told you a hundred times to get rid of that tattoo, Kyle, it scares people silly."

Kyle kept his eyes on the surroundings and grunted absently, "First, it's not a swastika, it's a Byzantine dynasty symbol. Second, even if it were a swastika, it would be a Hindu and Buddhist symbol and not the intellectual property of those Nazi pricks. Third, there's a coyote over there." He pointed casually at one of the coyotes; it had emerged from the trees and was watching them silently from the side of the road.

Patrick exclaimed, "Look at that! Isn't it beautiful?"

Bård cleared his throat. "I don't mean to be rude but there are some very bad people who want to ritualistically mutilate and kill us and are probably looking for us right now. Vegard here is badly hurt and I think I have a concussion."

Patrick sucked in a breath. "You poor boys, come on with us. We'll take you to the hospital or wherever you need to be. We'll make room in the truck. Kyle, move that coffee table into the back.

Kyle nodded and turned to head back toward the SUV but suddenly froze. "There's someone in the forest there." He growled menacingly at Vegard, "Is this a setup?"

Vegard hastily explained, "No, no, it's... she's with us." He turned and called out, "It's safe to come out _, lillesøster."_ He held out his hand and after a long moment Ruby emerged nervously from the trees, clutching her bag in her arms.

Patrick looked at her with surprise and concern. "Who's this? And what happened to her?"

Bård said, "Little sister. And it was the same people who did all this to us."

"You poor kids. Well, come on." Patrick beckoned them over to the back door of the passenger side of the SUV. "You're lucky we happened by. We were up antiquing in Wisconsin yesterday and found the cutest coffee table and we thought we'd drive back before the traffic got bad."

Kyle grunted. "They don't care about your shopping, Pat. I'll move the table and pop up the seats; it'll just take a second."

As Kyle pulled the table out of the way, Patrick watched Bård and Ruby help Vegard limp to the back passenger car door and slide in. Bård got in after his brother and Kyle saw how worried Bård was about the more injured man. He helped Bård put on a seatbelt and then took another long look at Vegard.

Patrick shook his head and then took Bård by the chin and examined his face. Bård frowned back at him. Were all Americans were so grabby?

Patrick asked gently, "What actually happened to you? Why are you so bloody and injured?"

"Kidnapped."

"Holy shit."

Vegard added. "They were a cult. Devil worshippers. They wanted to crucify us upside down."

"Are you fucking shitting me?!"

"And burn us alive."

"Jesus H. Christ!"

Vegard squinted at Patrick. "Does that mean you don't worship Satan?"

"Do we look crazy?"

Vegard glanced over at the tattoos covering Kyle's arms and thought it might be wise to lie. "No?" Ruby ran around the car and got into the back seat next to Vegard. She slid her hand around his arm and leaned against him.

Patrick called out, "Let's get the hell out of here, Kyle."

Kyle got back into the driver's seat and turned back to look at them. "You're the one holding us up."

Patrick nodded and closed Bård's door. He slid into the passenger seat and murmured something to Kyle. Kyle exclaimed, "Satan worship?! Goddamn motherfucking son of a bitch!" He gunned the ignition and hit the accelerator as he continued to swear. He added, "Don't worry, kids, we're getting the hell out of here."

Patrick turned back to look at the brothers and asked for their names.

"I'm Bård Ylvisåker. This is Vegard… eh… Ylvisåker. This is Kari."

"Bort, Veygarrd and Car-ree. Got it. Those are… unusual names."

Bård sighed. "You can call me Bart, like Bart Simpson."

"Sure thing. Bart." Patrick looked at Vegard and winked at him. "You know, it would be easier if you were the one called Bart. Black Bart, you know."

Vegard shook his head. "Not a clue."

Kyle grunted. "Don't Americanize your name for our benefit, Bord; be proud of your heritage."

"Okay?"

Patrick tutted. "You know, boys, this is not the best part of the state to go around flaunting your sexuality or foreign names. Is that how you got kidnapped?"

Bård looked at Vegard and he rolled his eyes. Bård said, "We're from Norway."

"Ohhhh. Norway?! So you really are married? You know, we thought about going to Sweden to get married. You Europeans are so progressive. I'd love to visit Sweden; I just love IKEA." He looked at Vegard. "Your English is excellent. And I love your hair. Isn't his hair great?"

Kyle said, "Stay on topic, Pat."

"I would kill for that hair. If you let it grow out it would curl like Adonis's; you really should And you." He looked at Bård. "Your eyes are like the sky. You two are certainly lucky."

Vegard looked at Bård and they both burst into wry laughter.

Patrick smiled, "What's so funny?"

Vegard shook his head and wiped his eyes with his chained hands. "We're disastrously unlucky. But we're very relieved. We thought we were going to die."

Kyle moved the SUV into the fast lane. He asked soberly, "Did they put their hands on you boys?"

The brothers looked at each other. Bård let out a sigh. "Vegard had the worst of it. They fucked up his legs."

Patrick said kindly, "You poor kids. But Kyle is asking if you've been sexually assaulted. If you have, it's nothing to be ashamed of. And we know an excellent emergency room that would be very discreet. It wouldn't be the first time they would see victims of gay bashing."

Kyle said warningly, "Pat."

"I'm just being helpful."

Vegard looked down at Ruby. She was leaning against him and was clutching his arm in a death grip. All of the self-confidence she'd shown at the farm and during their escape had drained away. He wondered if it was because of Ranger's attack or just the newness of the situation for her. He looked down at his manacled hands and wished he could put his arm around her; she looked like she needed a hug. He said, "We don't trust the police, we can't report anything to them."

Patrick frowned. "But you were assaulted?!"

Bård sobered and said softly. "Just Kari and me."

Vegard turned to Bård with alarm. "You didn't tell me that."

"I didn't want to worry you."

Vegard switched to Norwegian. "When did this happen? Do you mean Lilah? Or when I was unconscious did Ranger-?"

"Billy. When Todd took you out to get your legs mutilated."

 _"Jesus Christ,_ Bård. Did he… I mean… are you still... a… virgin?"

Bård laughed mirthlessly. "I have given, but I have not received. It wasn't a big deal."

Vegard groaned. _"Fy faen_ , Bård. You should see a doctor."

"Says the man with the holes in his ankles."

Kyle coughed politely and offered, "Listen, we know a place where they won't report the injuries to the police. One of Patrick's clients is an ER doc."

Vegard didn't bother to correct the man, and Ruby was obviously too terrified to say anything at all. If these men were convinced they had a common bond with their passengers, then fine. And the cultists were looking for brothers, not a gay couple. Still. It was a little weird.

Bård evidently came to the same conclusion. He asked in English, "Is there a military hospital nearby?"

The Americans glanced at each other. Kyle asked, "Why're you asking?"

"The local police are in on this cult. We need to get somewhere far from here that might be safe."

Vegard added, "And we need to talk to someone in the military. Or maybe the FBI?"

Bård frowned and glanced at Vegard. He asked, "We've heard gay men have it very difficult in the USA. How do you feel about this country?"

Kyle asked, "What, America?"

"Yeah."

"Best goddamn country in the world!"

Patrick nodded and pumped his fist. "Hell yeah!" He smiled, pride evident in his face. "Don't judge America by the bastards that kidnapped you or some of the bigoted shitheads you get out here. Most Americans are good people. Real good people. Decent, hard-working people."

Vegard swallowed hard. So far he hadn't been impressed. But he said, "I'm glad to hear it. Because if you wouldn't mind, you can also help us stop some crazy militants from trying to blow up Wyoming."

Kyle laughed and then looked at Vegard in the rearview mirror. "You're serious?"

Vegard nodded. "The sooner we can tell what we know to the authorities the sooner we'll be out of danger. So, is there a military base close by? I'd rather go there than a hospital."

Bård scowled at his brother. "But we also need a doctor."

Patrick said, "Kyle, let's take them to see Jimmy D. He'll know who to call and Angie can help."

"Just what I was thinking." Kyle hit the brakes and cut across two lanes of traffic and onto an exit ramp. "Here we go."

Patrick banged his fist against the dashboard and shouted enthusiastically, "This is so exciting!"

 

* * *

Over the next thirty minutes of driving, Patrick talked at them at top speed, pausing occasionally to ask Kyle's opinion, which consisted of monosyllabic grunts, so Vegard learned more about Patrick and Kyle than he really needed, or wanted, to know. The two men met fifteen years ago at a gay bar in nearby Champaign and had been together ever since. Kyle was a car and motorcycle mechanic and a passionate Harley Davidson enthusiast. Patrick was a personal trainer and part-time model in Urbana, a nearby college town. They had a house there in a liberal neighborhood full of academic types and other gay couples.

As Patrick spoke, Vegard kept his arm pressed against Bård's and after only a few minutes he felt Bård's head on his shoulder. He glanced at his him and smiled when he saw he was out cold. He was glad he was sleeping. If Bård's wrists hurt half as bad as his legs then he needed the break. Ruby was clinging to Vegard's other side. He felt pleased that both youngsters treated him as a refuge, but he was worried about both of them. Ranger had roughed up both of them pretty badly.

And he was terribly concerned that Bård had been molested. Bård hadn't mentioned it before. If it truly hadn't been "a big deal" Bård would have told him about it before this. Or not brought it up now. Vegard wondered how much he should push Bård to tell him.

Regardless, despite his initial wariness, their two saviors seemed to be just what they said they were. They certainly bickered like a married couple.

Vegard thought of home. He desperately wanted to be home. They just would tell the military what they knew and they would go home and back to their regular life. He glanced down at Ruby. She had her face buried in his arm. He hoped there would be a way to take her out of this wretched, horrible country.

Patrick was still talking. He said, "You're going to love Jimmy. He's such a sweetheart and he bleeds red, white and blue."

"Is that good?"

"Yes, of course, it's very good."

"Are we going to a military base?"

Kyle said, "First we're stopping at a hardware store to get bolt cutters to get you out of those chains. There was an Air Force Base back in Rantoul, but they closed it seven years ago, fucking budget cuts, you know how it is."

"Not really."

"My friend Jimmy is in the National Guard these days. They have a base up in Kankakee. That's about forty minutes from where we are now."

"I'm in the National Guard back home in Norway."

Patrick said, "I love a military man."

Kyle said, "Down boy."

Patrick nodded to his partner. "Kyle was in the marines. Ten years."

"I thought they didn't allow homos... I mean, gays, in the military."

Kyle nodded. "The policy was _Don't ask, don't tell._ They didn't ask; I didn't tell. Not all of us are as flamboyant as Patrick here."

Patrick added, "I'm not flamboyant. I'm just comfortable in my own skin."

Vegard had no idea what to say in response. He said hesitantly, "I… wouldn't have guessed you were…"

Patrick looked at Kyle with affection. "No, he's dead butch, isn't he? So what do you boys do?"

"We're musicians. We sing and-"

"Are you? Kyle is quite the music enthusiast. Would we have seen you here in America?"

Vegard grimaced. "No."

"What type of music do you sing? We won't judge you. Will we, Kyle?"

"Speak for yourself. I don't much care for Norwegian black metal."

Vegard swallowed. "No, we don't play anything like that. I don't think you would have…"

"You know, you two look terribly young. You aren't underage, are you?"

Vegard frowned. Did he mean too young to drink? "I'm twenty-one."

"If you're that young then Bart must be, what, twenty-three? Twenty-four?"

Beside him, Bård laughed. Vegard thought it was the first time Bård had sincerely laughed since they stumbled onto the militants. He elbowed him gently and said, "Thought you were asleep."

Bård grunted. "Half-asleep. Stop moving so much."

"Unnskyld."

After twenty minutes, Kyle announced, "We're here." He turned the car into a massive parking lot in front of a reasonably sized building with a giant red sign that read: Ace Hardware. "Patrick, stop annoying him and go get some bolt cutters so we can at least get those chains off of them. And get some water. They look terrible. I'll keep the engine running and next exit up if we don't have a tail we'll drive straight to Jim's house."

"I doubt their kidnappers followed us here."

"Better safe than sorry. Fucking psycho townies."

Patrick nodded and got out of the car.

Vegard looked around. It was morning and there were only a dozen or so cars in the parking lot. But there was room for hundreds.

"Are all the parking lots in America this huge?"

Kyle grunted. "Big Americans. Big cars. Big parking lots."

"Are there enough people here to fill it? Most of the land around here seems like farmland. In Norway there are also very few people and a lot of room. But we wouldn't have a giant parking lot like this in the middle of nowhere."

"They hold some car and motorcycle shows out here. The place fills up." Kyle smiled and checked his side mirror. He met eyes with Vegard in the rear-view mirror and said, "You two aren't gay, are you?"

"Uh... no. We're brothers."

Kyle barked a laugh. "Pat thinks everyone is gay. Don't tell him the truth; it will break his heart." He reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a Glock pistol.

 _"Faen!"_ Vegard exclaimed, suddenly afraid again. Ruby startled and squeezed his arm, drawing his attention. She was stealthily reaching inside her bag for the pistol he knew was there. He shook his head at her and she froze.

On his other side Bård roused and looked around. "Where are we?"

Kyle checked the pistol. "Didn't mean to startle you, Veygarrd. Just want to be sure we're ready if we get attacked. You were really kidnapped by cultists?"

"Yes. We weren't their first victims. We saw them kill a young woman. They burned her alive. We were lucky to escape with our lives."

He glanced at Bård, who had also obviously noticed the handgun. Bård was sitting absolutely still.

Kyle shook his head with disgust. "Man, I've heard some weird shit about what goes on out in some of these rinky-dink towns, but, Jesus H., that is seriously fucked up. I'm originally from the South Side of Chicago and gangs and murders were just part of growing up there. But some of these rural bastards scare the hell out of me. Twisted motherfuckers. Ah, here comes Patrick." He leaned his head out the window. "Hurry it up!"

"Coming!"

Kyle slid the gun back into the holster that was duct taped inside the glove compartment, explaining, "Patrick doesn't like guns. He would likely shoot off his own foot if he tried to use one. He grew up in the suburbs; you know, sheltered."

"I guess?"

Vegard felt Ruby and Bård both relax beside him, their grips on his arms loosening. He wondered if this was what it would be for Bård with his baby, being the one the younger ones turned to. Vegard suddenly missed their baby brother again. Would they tell him what had happened? Would they tell anyone?

His reverie was interrupted by Patrick getting back into the car and slamming his door. Kyle immediately gunned the SUV's engine and turned back towards the highway.

Patrick dug into his bag and turned back to look at the back seat. He opened three bottles of cold water in turn and handed them to Bård, Vegard and Ruby watched them drinking carefully. "You poor kids. How long were you their captives?"

Bård shook his head. "Don't know. Five or six days?"

Ruby murmured, "Six."

Patrick tutted. "Holy shit."

Vegard's adrenaline was wearing off. He felt like he'd been trampled by a herd of moose. He sighed, "We escaped early this morning… we would never have made it if it weren't for... Kari here."

Ruby hugged his arm.

Patrick held up a set of bolt cutters and handed them to Bård. "Well, then. Let's get those chains off. And then I have Snickers bars for everyone!"


	22. Jimmy D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are welcomed into what seems to be a safe haven.

After a forty minute drive Kyle turned the SUV off of the highway and into a small town. He followed a tortuously winding residential street past dozens of brick-and-wood two-story homes, all complete with front porches and old trees. There was a brief argument between Kyle and Patrick about which house was the one they wanted, but they finally chose a red brick house with a brown roof and Kyle turned into the driveway.

Kyle turned off the engine and let out a breath. "Well, nobody followed us here; I think we're safe. Let me go see if they're home."

Patrick clucked. "It's Sunday, they're home."

Kyle got out of the car.

Vegard muttered, "Sunday. At home Mamma and Pappa must think we're dead."

Bård sighed, "Maria too."

Patrick drew their attention back to the house. Kyle was beckoning to them and petting a German shepherd that was wagging its tail and jumping up onto his legs. Patrick groaned, "I forgot about their horrible dog. Let's go."

Bård got out of the truck and turned to help Vegard, but found Ruby was already drawing Vegard out on her side. A moment later a petite and friendly-looking dark-haired Hispanic woman in her early thirties joined them. She introduced herself as Angela and helped Vegard limp into the house.

The interior of the house was sunny, brightened by large picture windows. It had creaking old hardwood floors underneath overstuffed chairs and sofas. It also smelled a bit of cinnamon and Vegard's mouth watered at the thought of real hot meal. Angela explained she was Jimmy D.'s wife and a nurse. She said she'd help them, and that they were welcome and safe in her home. Vegard and Bård glanced at each other. After their last week the promise of safety seemed too good to be true.

Jimmy D. turned out to be even more enormous and muscular than the gay bikers. He was black, in his thirties, and had a wide, friendly and blindingly white smile. He sported a blue-black tattoo that read "Semper Fi" on his right forearm. He towered over the brothers as he welcomed them into the house and guided them into the kitchen. As the shortest man in the group, Vegard was beginning to feel at home. It was oddly comforting.

For his part, Bård thought the name Jimmy was so incongruous with the giant man's appearance that he started giggling. Vegard got the joke, and started laughing as well. Their hosts looked at them as though they were completely insane. Ruby blinked at the brothers and soberly explained, "They both hit their heads." That just made them laugh harder.

Angela oohed and ahhed over their bruised faces as well as the manacle cuffs, detached from their chains but still fixed on their wrists. She left to fetch a first aid kit and a Dremel tool.

Bård wiped his eyes and sat Vegard down in a chair. "I needed a laugh." He gently shooed Ruby away, kneeled down and started pulling the tape and bandages off of Vegard's feet.

"Me too."

As Bård worked, Kyle leaned against the butcher-block kitchen counter and recounted the morning's adventure to Jimmy. Ruby stood behind Vegard's chair, a hand on his shoulder. Patrick stood flat against the refrigerator, cringing as the dog sniffed and pawed at him.

Angela returned with her first aid kit during Kyle's tale and took out some cast scissors to help expose Vegard's ankles. After Kyle said that Ruby had been attacked she asked her soberly, "Is there anything you need, Kari? Do you want to go somewhere private for me to check you?"

Ruby answered by clutching Vegard's shoulder tightly and shaking her head.

Vegard patted her hand and explained gently, "I promised Kari I wouldn't let her out of my sight. Even though she's the youngest, she was the one who rescued us from the cultists, and she is still in far more danger of either of us men."

Angela sat down next to Vegard and studied the younger people carefully. She said, "Maybe you boys should start at the beginning."

Jimmy folded his arms and said, "Yeah. I'll make breakfast while you explain."

Angela smiled at her husband. "Make your special eggs."

"Coming up!"

* * *

By the time Vegard finished the main points of their story, Jimmy had served them a breakfast consisting of melt-in-your-mouth scrambled eggs, as well as bacon, toast with butter and grape jelly and ice cold milk. Vegard thought it was possibly the most delicious meal he'd ever eaten, but then he was terribly hungry. While Jimmy cooked, Angela gave them a cursory examination, checking their pulse and temperature, flicking a penlight at their eyes, and examining their injuries. She was aghast when Vegard's feet were freed from the tape and Bård explained the wounds.

She said, "Holy shit. This is bad. This needs to be irrigated and you need antibiotics and... you should really go to an ER. And you need a head scan. Both you boys do."

"ER?"

"Emergency Room."

Vegard sighed and shook his head. "We can't. The cultists have people in the police force and the girl we saw murdered was caught because they had informants in the hospitals."

Jimmy nodded as he cleared away their breakfast plates. "We've heard stories that there were devil worshippers and covens around here and up in Wisconsin, but we never heard it was so organized. Honestly I didn't completely believe most of those stories before."

Angela sighed. "Back when I was a student nurse I saw a girl maybe seventeen, eighteen, come through our ER. She'd been hit by a car. She'd also been tortured; we thought by some cult or at least a group of people. We could tell from the marks on her body that she'd been tied up and electrocuted and beaten. Someone had carved words into her skin that had been there long enough to have healed. She'd somehow escaped her captors but her mind was broken. Once she was stabilized we had to transfer her to a mental hospital."

Ruby said quietly, "The Church would never do something like that, especially not to a breeder."

Bård let out a breath. "And we were worried that no one would believe our story. How can your country let monsters like these get away with such things?"

Vegard said, "Varg Vikernes. Crazy people are everywhere."

Bård grunted.

Angela frowned. "As far as we knew the police were looking into it, but if some of the policemen are in on it..." Angela looked up at her husband, who was wolfing down eggs off of a plate he was holding up to his face. "What should we do, Jim?"

He swallowed and put his plate in the sink.  "Well, we aren't going to a hospital unless we have to, and we're not going to the cops. Me and Kyle will go get Sam."

Angela nodded.  "If you can, get a drill bit so we can get those shackles off of the boys. I don't have anything that will cut through the metal."

"Ten four. Listen, can you get them all cleaned up and comfortable? Just as best you can while we're gone?"

"Yeah, of course." She smiled kindly at Ruby. "I have some things that should fit you."

Jimmy added, "And don't tell anyone they're here. Including your mother."

Angela rolled her eyes. "I can keep a secret. But be careful. I'm a little scared now."

Jimmy bent down and kissed Angela's forehead. "Don't be scared. Killer will be here to guard you." He pointed at the dog; it had lost interest in Patrick's crotch.  It now had its head in Bård's lap and was thumping its tail happily against the floor.

Bård rubbed the dog's ears. "Killer?"

Angela nodded. "His full name is Señor Desiderio Alberto Arnaz y de Acha III.  Jim calls him Killer."

Jimmy grunted. "Yeah, because what the hell name is that for a dog? Crazy chica."

Angela smirked and continued, "Killer's usually not too good with strangers. But he seems to like you."

Bård shrugged.

Vegard asked, "Can we call up to the Norwegian Consulate?"

Jimmy glanced at Kyle and said, "I won't stop you, but if what you say is true, we don't know who is trustworthy."

Kyle nodded. "I'm usually not one for conspiracy theories, but your story has me jumpy too."

Jimmy nodded. "We trust Sam. We'll get the FBI on the case and then we'll go from there."

Vegard shrugged.  "I understand."

Kyle warned, "Keep the doors and windows locked, and if they find the house, lock yourselves in the cellar."

Angela nodded. Jimmy added, "Pat, you stay here too. You're even scarier looking than Killer, and you could probably absorb three or four bullets meant for Angie."

"You say the sweetest things to me."

Jimmy flashed his white teeth. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm taken."

Kyle rolled his eyes and pulled his keys out of his jeans. "Let's go."

They left and Angela grimly locked the door behind them. Then she and Patrick helped Vegard get upstairs and they ordered all three young people to shower and change into clean clothes. Angela lent Ruby some light blue sweatpants and a matching T-shirt that read "Nurses do it Better" in white block letters. Bård opted for basketball shorts and a comically enormous Donald Duck shirt that read "The Duck Stops Here".

As Bård pulled off the pullover he'd been wearing for the last week, Vegard saw the bruises on Bård's back from the beating he'd gotten from Billy and motioned for him to come closer.

Bård scowled. "It's fine. I don't even feel it anymore."

"It looks really bad. Why don't you tell me what actually happened?"

Bård responded in a Donald Duck voice, "Drop it. Or I call Mamma and tell her all about your redheaded prostitute."

Vegard couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry.

Twenty minutes later, as Vegard limped out of the shower, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. _Oi oi oi._ His nose was swollen and turning a dark shade of purple, and he had the beginnings of a black eye on the right. His face had felt a little puffy but he didn't realize it looked this bad; maybe that explained why Patrick hadn't realized Bård was his brother. Americans usually spotted the resemblance immediately (he still hadn't figured out how). Vegard's face was distorted, but his same old brown eyes looked back at him in the mirror. He murmured, "Just keep going, Vegard. We're almost home."

There was a knock at the bathroom door. It was Bård. "What's taking you so long? Ruby and I both showered and changed already. Do you need help?"

Vegard smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Keep up appearances. "I was very dirty. I'm coming out."

Vegard was relegated to wearing Jimmy's preposterously huge dark blue robe and lying in the couple's king-sized bed while Angela cleaned the wounds in his ankles. She'd given him some sort of narcotic pill she'd had on hand which helped a little. Well, a lot. Actually he felt a little drunk.  It was nice.

Ruby had curled up next to Vegard on the bed, clinging to his arm, not speaking. He glanced down at her now and then to see her looking forlornly at the names and numbers he'd written on her arm. They were a little faded from her shower but were still clearly visible. He had no idea how to comfort her and was relieved when she drifted to sleep and Patrick laid a throw blanket over her. A grey tomcat, evidently named Arturo "Tootles" Sandoval, had jumped into the bed with them and curled up on Vegard's lap, purring like a boat motor.

Patrick brought two folding chairs into the bedroom and he and Bård settled down into them behind Angela.  They watched as she flexed Vegard's feet back and forth; she said she had to move them or they'd "scar down all wrong". It hurt like hell, but Vegard thought she was probably right.

Angela and Patrick soon left the three to rest. Which meant Vegard lay on the bed with Ruby and the cat sleeping next to and on him, respectively, while Bård paced back and forth.

Vegard watched him stomping around for a few minutes and finally asked softly, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know; I feel like I want to jump out of my own skin."

"You're the one that carried me. I'd think you'd be exhausted."

"Yeah, well, my shoulders are killing me."

"I feel like a truck ran over me."

"Those coyotes talked to me in Spanish. I don't even know Spanish."

Vegard raised a brow. "What do you mean? Your Spanish is pretty good."

"Is it? Well, now I know more. I just had a whole conversation with Angela while you were dawdling in the shower."

"Is she Mexican?"

"Cuban. And their dog speaks German, I think."

"Killer?"

"He said his name is Rolf."

"Did he teach you German? That might be useful."

"I don't think dogs are particularly good instructors. He only wants to talk about his balls."

"Does the cat talk?"

"It's a cat, Vegard."

"Of course. Like the fox. What was I thinking?"

_"Nei,_ I mean that you know how cats are. They can't be bothered to talk to us mere humans."

Tootles meowed.

Vegard smiled. "What did he just say?"

Bård paused for a moment and glared at the cat. "It sounded like ' _meow_ ' to me."

" _Meow?_ Not _mjau_?"

_"Nei,_ definitely _meow_. American cat."

"Ah. I see."

Bård began pacing again and the manacle cuffs on his wrists clinked together as he wrung his hands. "Listen. We left Ranger duct taped to a tree. He'll die there if we don't let anyone know. The coyotes said they and the other animals will eat the body."

Vegard chewed his lip and watched Bård with worry. "What do you want to do?"

"Part of me wants to let him die. You'd have gone _crazy mental_ if you'd seen him attacking Ruby."

Vegard glanced down at the sleeping girl.

Bård sat on the chair closest to the bed and frowned down at his hands. "What if I have a daughter?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was just thinking, what if I have a daughter? What if some psychopath kidnaps her or attacks her or kills her and I'm not there to save her?"

"That seems pretty unlikely."

"Maybe I'd turn out like Billy. Just find some random person to blame and try to torture them to death."

"You aren't like that."

"I might be."

"You aren't."

"But what if I can't keep my kid safe?"

Vegard smiled.

Bård glanced at him. "What's funny?"

"Nothing. But you'll be a good dad."

Bård stood up and bent over the bed to flick his finger on Vegard's forehead. "As soon as your patronizing face is healed I'm going to punch it again."

"That sounds fair. Sit down and take a few deep breaths. Come on."

Bård sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed his hands through his hair. "Okay. So what do we do about Ranger?"

"As soon as we've talked to someone back home, or the Norwegian embassy, and we're sure we're all out of danger, we'll figure it out. Somehow. They said they'd be back in an hour. We'll call then."

_"Nei,_ that's a bad idea. We shouldn't call anyone. The Church will be on us in an instant."

"That might be a little overly paranoid."

Bård let out a breath and lay back on the bed next to Vegard, prompting the cat to jump off of Vegard's lap.  It leapt to the windowsill and turned to watch them.  Bård studied the cat and asked, "Do you think we can trust these people here?"

"They're too weird to be cultists. I didn't see a tattoo on anyone at that farm. And Angela hasn't called anyone _sir."_

"I know that cult wouldn't like Jimmy. Lilah definitely did not like brown people. Even you were too brown for her."

Vegard shrugged. "She obviously had extraordinarily poor taste."

The tomcat meowed again and Bård narrowed his eyes at it. Then he shifted slightly and leaned his head on Vegard's shoulder. He asked, "Have you noticed how white their teeth are? Not just the gay ones. Jimmy and Angela too. Blinding."

Vegard stilled. This wasn't like Bård. He'd leaned against him, or stayed close, in Time Out, and Vegard had chalked that up to the situation. He wanted to be close to Bård then too. They'd been a comfort to each other. But now they were safe. What was wrong? He let out a breath. "Americans are really into their teeth. They probably got them whitened like Hollywood actors do."

"It looks interesting in person. I should do that."

Vegard craned his neck to look at Bård. He and the cat were staring each other down. "Are you okay, _lillebror?"_

"I can hear animals talking to me, Vegard."

"Maybe we should chance a hospital."

_"Nei._ I'd rather die than get caught again. I mean it. I can't go back. Not if..."

Vegard studied him. "What else happened with Billy? What did he do to you while I was gone that day?"

Bård glanced at Vegard and let out a breath. He studied his hands. "He just beat me with his belt. But I thought he was going to _make me his bitch_. He sure acted like he was going to."

"But he didn't."

_"Nei."_

"But you were scared he was going to."

_"Livredd."_

"He put his hands on you?"

Bård hesitated, and then admitted, _"Ja."_

Vegard let out a breath. Bård wouldn't be telling him this unless something really terrible had happened. He wouldn't open up unless... He asked, "But you said he didn't... or did he...was he able to actually...?" Vegard let the question hang. He couldn't say it out loud.

"He wanted me to call him _daddy_." Bård laughed mirthlessly. "I'm afraid to sleep. I know I'll have nightmares about it. I had one the night before he came in and electrocuted us." He gulped and words started tumbling out. "And when I saw Ranger holding Ruby's hands over her head... he was unfastening her clothes with one hand and... I just... I didn't know anything except I wanted to kill him. I saw his hands on her body and I could only think about being chained to the ceiling and Billy unzipping my jeans and..." His voice trailed off.

Vegard winced. The mental image was infuriating. But Bård didn't need him to yell and shriek for revenge. He needed him to be quiet. So he waited.

Bård finally shrugged. "I literally saw red. I went berserk. I mean, the real thing. Mushroom-eating bear-wearing insanity. Everything went... strange. Colors, sounds, the passage of time. I lost control."

Vegard let out a long breath. What could he say? He knew Bård had always been a little uncomfortable when homosexual boys at school flirted with him... this experience with Billy wasn't going to make that problem any better. He rubbed Bård's forearm. "I don't think I can blame you losing your self-control."

Bård let out a shuddering breath.

Vegard swallowed and asked, "But... did you kill him? I'll back you up if you did."

Bård didn't say anything.

"Bård. I need to know. Did you kill him?"

"He was breathing when we duct taped him to the tree. I only hit him with that metal bolt once, but it knocked him out and tore up his cheek and his eye."

Vegard winced. "Which side of his face?"

"Left. Why?"

Vegard swallowed and shook his head. "Look. You had a moment of rage and you saved Ruby's life. Mine as well. That's different from Billy grieving for his daughter for who knows how long and just refusing to listen to reason."

"Maybe."

Vegard added softly, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there with you when Billy molested you."

"Don't be stupid. The last thing I wanted was an audience."

"I would have been an ally. Not an audience."

"You were with me the second time he showed up. You really feel that you missed out?"

_"Nei._ But it was easier for me with you there. Worrying over you kept my mind off of the cattle prod. A little."

Bård grunted in agreement. Then he said, "I'm very glad you weren't there. I tried to defy him but eventually he got me to do what he wanted. I was a complete coward. I would have been ashamed for you to see that. You volunteered to go get mutilated and killed in my place. That was incredibly brave."

Vegard let out a long breath. Bård was confiding in him more openly than he ever had. Ever. Maybe he should be honest as well. So he said quietly, " _Nei,_ Bård, I'm not brave at all. I'm a worse coward than you think. When you walked into that fire at Raven's execution I just... I couldn't bear to see you get killed again."

Bård swallowed hard. He stared up at the ceiling. He would definitely not start crying. Next to him, Vegard was thinking the same thing.

They lay in silence for a few minutes and then Vegard suddenly offered, "I brought a bottle of wine back to the hotel room our first day in Chicago."

Bård blinked. "I saw it. What was that for?"

"I thought we needed a drink to toast your impending fatherhood."

"Why?"

"Why? Isn't that what normal people do?"

"I thought you were angry about it."

_"Nei_. I was surprised.  Not angry.  And I wanted to celebrate. I'll be an uncle soon. I'm already strategizing how I will horribly spoil my little niece or nephew."

Bård nudged him. "Nice try, but I see through your plan. That wine was all a bluff to cover your rampant alcoholism."

"Don't forget my heroin and cocaine addiction."

"How could I?" Bård felt a little guilty that he'd expected Vegard to be a bastard about the baby. Not that he'd apologize outright.

Vegard let out a slow breath and patted Bård's arm. "Well. For now, I'm not going anywhere. Billy can't get to us. We're safe here for now. Try to sleep."

"I'll have another nightmare."

"You aren't alone; I'm here with you. If you wake up I'll be right here. Maybe the animals will stop speaking foreign languages if you can get some real rest."

"They should at least have the courtesy to speak Norwegian.  Okay." Bård closed his eyes.

Vegard watched him for a few moments and then turned to look down at Ruby, sleeping with her head on his other arm. He met eyes with the cat.

Tootles Sandoval sighed, closed his blue eyes and settled his chin on his paws, murmuring, "Meow."


	23. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning strikes

 

_In his dream, Vegard was walking waist-deep through ice water, surrounded by grey cats floating beside him on little ice floes. He wasn't cold, because he was eating a warm bowl of porridge with an enormous wooden spoon and Bård was sitting on his shoulders and was a freshly baked cookie. A submarine appeared in the fjord beside him and he climbed in and sat down at a control panel, licking cinnamon and sugar off of the spoon. He realized the submarine would handle just like the Boeing 737 in Microsoft Flight Simulator 1998, so he handed his spoon to Sif, whose golden hair was getting on everything, and started taking off from Tokyo. In the co-pilot seat, Bård was crying because one of his cookie arms had torn off. Vegard wanted to put the arm back on, but it was hard to do while flying the submarine. Behind him, a stewardess asked, "Vegard? Vegard?"_

Vegard opened his eyes. Angie was standing beside the bed, shaking him by the shoulder. It was dark outside and the light beside the bed was switched on. Bård and Ruby were nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry, I fell asleep longer than I planned."

She smiled. "You needed it, kiddo. I woke you a few times just to check on you, but you've been up here for more than nine hours. I've washed and dried your clothes and I've left you some tube socks to put on. Your feet are going to be sore when you first get up, but you must move them. Take your time. Come downstairs when you're ready; I made a pot of chili for everyone. Bård insisted we let you sleep as long as possible. Kari's waiting for you in the kitchen."

Vegard blinked up at her. "Thank you."

She nodded and left the room.

Ten minutes later Vegard had struggled back into his jeans and the grey pullover he'd borrowed from Bård.  He walked gingerly down the carpeted wooden stairs and back into the kitchen to find Ruby sitting at the table and Angela making up a plate of food for him.  Ruby had changed back into her long black skirt, but was now wearing a short-sleeved black t-shirt with the phrase "The X-Files" written across the chest in white letters, presumably also borrowed from Angela. Ruby was leaning forward, resting her head on her arm and tracing the letters Vegard had written on her skin with two fingers. She looked up with visible relief when he pulled out a chair next to her. Angie slid a bowl of chili, a slice of warm bread and an iced lemonade in front of him.

She ordered, "Eat. The others are in the front room. Take your time and join us when you're ready."

"Thank you, Angela."

She patted him on the shoulder and left. Vegard dug in; he was starving and the bread was hot and delicious. The chili was spiced strangely, but it was satisfying. Ruby said nothing, but knelt down next to Vegard and began gently manipulating his ankles.

"What are you doing?"

"Angela showed me how to help your ankles. She said it was important."

Vegard grimaced, "You don't have to do that right now."

"I want to."

"...okay."

A short while later, Vegard limped into the front room of the house, his hand on Ruby's arm to help him keep his balance.

Kyle and Patrick were there, flanking (and dwarfing) Bård on the sofa. Bård's wrists were free of the manacle cuffs and freshly bandaged; he was eating popcorn out of a big wooden bowl on his lap. He was still wearing the Donald Duck shirt and he waved at Vegard when he saw him. "You look a little better."

Vegard gave Bård the double thumbs up. He looked around the room. Jimmy D. was relaxing on a reclining chair and was in deep conversation with a slightly pudgy Asian man. The loveseat was occupied by a slim, well-groomed white couple in their sixties; they were chatting with Angela, who stood over them holding another bowl of popcorn and laughing. When the couple saw Vegard they stood and the man held out a hand, saying " _God kvell!_ You must be Vegard. I'm Lars Jenssen. This is my wife, Emily." The woman nodded. Lars continued, "We're so happy we've found you. The whole state was up in arms when we heard you boys were missing. Well, not the whole state, but certainly the Sons of Norway and the whole Norwegian-American network here in the Midwest! Every pair of Norwegian eyes has been on the lookout for you boys since you disappeared!"

Vegard blinked. Lars spoke English with an Oslo accent. "That's... very confusing."

Emily said, with an American accent much like Ruby's, "Lars, sit down now, the poor boy is hurt. You're overwhelming him."

Lars nodded, "Yes, yes, sorry. We're just so pleased you boys are safe." He guided Vegard to a comfortable chair; Ruby sat down wordlessly at Vegard's feet on the floor and wrapped an arm around his leg. Vegard thought her behavior was a little weird, but didn't comment on it. It seemed to keep Ruby happy and that was good enough for the time being.

Vegard glanced back at Bård; Patrick was talking a mile a minute about some trip he and Kyle had taken to Arizona. Bård mouthed at him, _"Hjelpe meg."_

Lars sat back down next to his wife and said, "Our lodge is in Norway. Norway, Illinois that is. I bet you didn't know there was a Norway in Illinois!" He slapped his thigh and laughed.

Vegard shook his head, smiling. At least these folks were friendly. "No, I didn't."

Angie explained, "Lars and Emily here live next door. They saw you drive up and called over to ask about you while you were napping. Evidently the Norwegians in Chicago put out an all-points bulletin when they found out you were missing."

Lars nodded enthusiastically. "We saw you and, I hope you don't mind, but we called up to the lodge to say we thought we saw you. We have these phone trees, you see, we call three people, then they call three people... it's how we get the word out."

Vegard frowned. He wondered if anyone in The Church was on Lars's phone tree.

Jimmy coughed politely and said, "Vegard, this is Sam Kim. He works in the FBI." He motioned to the stocky Asian man sitting next to him. Sam Kim was in his mid-thirties and his black hair was cut short in military-style like Kyle's. He was wearing a "Chicago Bears" sweatshirt, jeans and running shoes.

Sam extended a hand and said with a Southern drawl, "Mighty glad to meet ya, Vegard."

Vegard made the effort not to smile. Sam sounded exactly like Foghorn Leghorn. He asked, "The FBI? I don't know that much about what the FBI does, other than what I've seen in movies or on the X-Files."

Sam smiled, flashing perfect white teeth. "I wish my job was half that interesting. My specialty is fraud, scams, mostly against senior citizens. But when Jim and Kyle told me your story, I made a few calls and I'm hoping the Bureau will be able to keep you and your ward here safe." He nodded at Ruby.

"I appreciate that."

"I've been talking to your brother here too; he said he talked to the Consulate in Chicago. We'll take you up there in the morning. They've agreed to let the FBI interview you there if you agree. This is a serious situation, but your embassy wanted to maintain control over the investigation."

Vegard glanced at Bård, still being talked at by Patrick, and said, "We need to call our family; to let them know we're okay."

"Of course. I talked to the embassy in Washington D.C.; they're sending someone out to meet us in Chicago as well. Evidently you two were big news in Norway."

"Can we call our parents?"

Sam looked at Jim. "That won't be a cheap call. It's up to you; they could use my mobile phone but I'd like to keep it open for incoming calls."

Jimmy nodded at Vegard. "Of course you can call. We should have done that first thing."

Vegard met eyes with Bård. "Can you make the call? I want to talk to Mamma but I feel a little groggy and..."

Bard gratefully leaped to his feet, spilling a bit of popcorn onto the floor and leaving Patrick mid-sentence. "Yes, give me the phone." Jimmy led him to the other side of the room.

Vegard turned to Sam. "I appreciate that you believe our story. I wouldn't believe any of this had happened if I hadn't lived through it myself."

"Your brother there refuses to go to a hospital to have you looked after. I know some folks in the police department that I trust."

"We want to avoid the police and the hospitals until we can get her somewhere we know is definitely safe." He put out a hand to rest on Ruby's shoulder. He startled as light flashed outside. A second later thunder boomed through the house, and rain began to patter on the roof and windows. Rain. It sounded like home. Vegard wanted to be back in Bergen so badly he could taste it.

Angie abruptly put her popcorn bowl down on a side table. "Crap, it's raining. Gotta close the windows upstairs, be right back. Will you let in Killer? Just open the kitchen door. He's a chicken shit when it comes to thunderstorms. He's out back doing his business." She disappeared up the stairs.

Ruby declared, "I'll do it!" She stood and ran off to the kitchen.

Lars left through the front door to close open windows in his own house, promising to return momentarily, and Jimmy followed him out, to check that his car's windows were rolled up.

Vegard blinked around him as everyone scattered. These people were certainly friendly, and helpful, but they rushed around constantly and spoke quickly and loudly over each other. The house itself was visually noisy as well. The front room was packed with large, well-worn comfortable chairs upholstered with patterned fabrics in American Western colors: brown, turquoise, maroon and beige. But only a few furniture pieces matched each other. The rest looked like they'd been chosen at random, and were there for comfort, not style. Throw pillows of varied and unrelated designs were everywhere and the shelves and side tables were packed with knick-knacks that had no visible connections to one another. One wall was dominated by a large television, decorated along the top with photos of people of every possible ethnicity. How were these people able to relax in such a cluttered space? But he supposed it did feel friendly and lived-in. And these people had taken them in and been unquestioningly hospitable. Maybe not all Americans were completely awful.

He glanced at Bård. He was sitting on a gigantic red beanbag on the floor and was talking into a garish phone that was in the shape of Mickey Mouse.  The spiralling phone cord stretched down from the wall to the receiver Bård was holding. He beckoned to Vegard.

As Vegard limped over to join him, Bård said into the phone in Norwegian, "Yes, we're okay. We've got the FBI and some Norwegians and military veterans watching us. And it's like the United Nations in this house, you should see it, yeah, every race and creed.  Everyone's been helpful.  Oh here's Vegard." Bård held out the phone to Vegard and said to him, "They're both home; it's three in the morning there. Mamma started crying so I'm talking to Pappa."

Vegard nodded and settled onto the beanbag next to Bård. It was surprisingly comfortable, but he didn't think he'd be able to get up again without help. He took the receiver. _"Hallo? Det er Vegard."_ His father began to greet him and then the phone abruptly went silent. Vegard frowned at Bård. "The line went dead."

"Maybe the thunderstorm?"

Vegard's reply was cut off as Jimmy D. rushed back into the house and shouted, "Everybody down!" He slammed the door behind him and locked it as the main window looking out to the street shattered. Jimmy threw himself to the floor and called out, "At least four cars, full of hostiles! They're armed!"

Kyle grabbed Emily and rolled with her to the floor, protecting her from the fall with his own body. He called out, "Where's your gun safe? I left my Glock in the damn car."

Jimmy tucked his head down as gunfire tore up the curtains that hung over the destroyed window. He said, "Basement. I'll go. Keep everyone down on the floor near the walls. The brick outside should shield us from bullets but doors and windows aren't safe." He yelled toward the stairs. "Angie! You okay?!"

Angie called down, "Oh my god, Jim! What's happening?!"

"Turn out the lights. Stay away from the windows. Those assholes are shooting at us. Get the shotgun!"

"The phone's dead!"

"Don't fuck with the phone, Angie, get the gun in the closet. Then keep your head down!"

"Okay, okay!"

"And turn out the lights!"

The lights in the entire house abruptly went out.

Angie's voice called out, "That wasn't me!"

Kyle swore, "Fucking hell!"

When the window had broken, Vegard had instinctively thrown himself against and over Bård. Now they were tangled up on the giant beanbag and ended up having to roll onto the floor in order to disengage themselves. Another shot rang out, destroying some decorative plates on the wall above them. Vegard grabbed Bård's head and pushed it to the floor. "Stay down, Bård."

Bård said urgently, "It's the cultists. They've surrounded the house."

"How do you know?"

"The dog. I meant it when I said I'd rather die than go back with them."

"Me too." Vegard hesitated. He realized he could hear the dog barking from outside. _"Helvete._ Ruby's out there." He started to struggle to his feet.

Bård shook his head and pulled Vegard back down. "Stay down, cripple. I'll get her."

Killer was barking louder, the sound filtering through the house behind them.

_"Faen!"_ Bård leapt up and disappeared into the kitchen.

From the front of the house a voice rang out over a bullhorn. "This is the police. Throw down your weapons and come out with your hands up."

Kyle popped his head up for a look out of the window and dropped back down again. "I can see two squad cars. Two sedans. One pickup."

Thunder sounded again, this time followed almost immediately by lightning. The rain picked up.

Sam reached into his sweatshirt and pulled out a pistol. He sidled along the wall until he was next to the broken picture window. He shouted, "This is Agent Sam Kim. FBI! Do not fire!"

In response, bullets tore through the broken window and chewed up the wall opposite, destroying what looked like a bowling trophy as well as a meter-high ceramic statue of Elvis Presley. A chunk of The King's guitar rolled toward Vegard.

Sam peeked out the window to look and drew back hastily. "I see four men dressed as police. This window faces west. There are several other men moving along the south wall toward the back." Another round of fire hit the window frame near him; he fired back two shots and ducked back.

Vegard pulled himself along the floor to where Emily and Kyle lay.  It was a little hard to see; the room was lit only by the red and blue lights from the police cars outside. He asked, "Kyle. Do the police usually fire first?"

"No. Jimmy! Hurry it up!"

A beam of a flashlight shone briefly from the door to the basement. It switched off and Jimmy's voice said, "Emily, you get down in the basement where it's safer. They can't get directly in down there." She nodded and moved to follow his order.

Jimmy came closer, evidently laden with weapons, "Got you a rifle, Kyle. Vegard, you shoot?"

"Yeah, I'm in the National Guard."

"Can you handle an M16?"

"Yeah."

"Good, hold on." Jimmy fired a rapid burst out through the broken window, and the weapon briefly illuminated his face. There was a curse outside and Jimmy crouched low and ran over to the other men. He said, "Fuckers are trying to sneak up on us. Keep an eye out front. I'll cover the south side from upstairs until the real cops get here. The neighbors will call it in." He dropped a rifle bag in front of Kyle.

Kyle unzipped the bag and handed Vegard a rifle. "Jesus, it's loaded. Careful."

Vegard nodded. He listened for the dog. Nothing. That was bad. "I can watch the front porch from here. My ankles are useless. But Bård ran out back to get Ruby. He should have been back by now."

Kyle nodded. "I'll get him. Patrick, go downstairs with Emily."

Patrick sighed, "No?"

"If they get through us you'll be her only defense. Use your karate or... sarcasm or something."

"Fine." Patrick crawled toward the basement after Emily.

Vegard said, "I don't hear your dog anymore. I think they might have gotten him, Jim. I'm sorry."

"Shit. Angie will be pissed. I'm going upstairs to cover the south. Hopefully Lars can watch our north side from his place. He's got an AK-47 and will use it when he sees the score. Don't let those fuckers in through the front."

As Vegard moved carefully to position himself properly, he briefly considered that it was lucky that almost everyone here seemed to be so comfortable with firearms. Also, it was a little bizarre.

The voice on the bullhorn outside repeated, "This is the police. Throw down your weapons and come out with your hands up.  This is your last warning."

Sam called out, "This is FBI Agent Kim. Stand down; I am calling my superiors to confirm your identity."

At least three shots rang out simultaneously and destroyed a glass case filled with large-eyed porcelain figurines behind Sam. One figurine shaped like a shepherdess holding a white lamb teetered on the remnants of one of the shelves.

Sam shouted, "You are clearly not following proper protocol! Stand down!"

A single shot took out the shepherdess and ricocheted, breaking the glass of a painting of four dogs playing poker on the adjoining wall.

Vegard wondered if the cultists just wanted to kill all of them. They weren't being very discriminate about shooting in through the windows. But then why not just set fire to the house?

He glanced at Sam. He had his mobile phone opened up and was speaking into it fast and low. Vegard couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but then Sam glanced out the window and swore. "Dammit! They've got your brother."

"What?!"

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to ask; do the illustrations make this more fun? Other comments are also welcomed. Only four chapters to go! :-)


	24. Rolf and Gerda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegard tries to save his little brother while Bård's brain acts even weirder than before. Is it because of his head injury, or is it intervention by a dark power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was 18, I accidentally slammed my right temple into a wooden board and gave myself a bad enough concussion that I ended up in the hospital for over a week. I had a lot of really weird symptoms from the initial injury, including time dilation, visual disturbances, poor word retrieval and abrupt emotional switches between anger, fear and indifference. Turned out I had a one centimeter sized bleed in my right brain. Anyway, I got better.

 

Bård ran through the house and back toward the kitchen. No Ruby. Okay. He was scared. What if Billy was out there? Bård didn't want to see Billy again. Like Vegard said, better to be shot. He didn't want to get shot. But he had to get Ruby in the house. He just did. He took a deep breath. Just go out of the door. Open the door. Go out. Call her in. Easy. You can do this. He opened the door.

To his right, Ruby was standing with her back to an old maple tree. Killer/Rolf stood in front of her, guarding her, his hackles raised and his gums pulled back in a snarl. He looked pretty scary. He would have been more frightening except that he was barking German insults about the quality of their attacker's body odors, crotch and excrement. Bård would have laughed out loud if he hadn't been so scared.

Their attacker was a grey-haired bearded man dressed in the cultists' standard white shirt and black trousers. He had a shotgun pointed at the dog and hadn't noticed Bård yet.

Above them, thunder sounded and the rain abruptly worsened. Maybe that would be a distraction. He saw the man take a step back and take aim at Killer.

Bård ran towards him and cried out, "Don't shoot! You'll hit her!"

The man startled for a moment, and then swung the shotgun toward Bård and pulled the trigger. Bård threw up his hands defensively and he was knocked over. But not by the blast. Killer had leapt toward Bård and had taken the shot in his side. Bård felt the berserker fury he'd felt with Ranger spark to life again. _Herregud._

Killer rolled off of Bård and whined, _"Fliehen Sie!"_

As Bård scrambled to his feet their attacker grabbed Ruby's arm. She struggled to pull away and shrieked, "No! I can't go back!"

Now the cultist was holding the shotgun with only one hand and time was slowing down again. Bård rushed the cultist, grabbed the shotgun and and knocked him to the ground with his shoulder. He and the cultist went sliding over the wet grass, but Ruby rolled loose. Bård shouted, "Vegard needs you, Ruby. Get inside!"

Ruby ran as Bård wrestled with the man for control of the shotgun. He tumbled with him on the soggy lawn and ended up sitting on top of the older man's chest. Rain poured off of Bård's head and onto the older man as he pressed the barrel of the rifle against his throat. The feeling of the water pouring down lazily over Bård's face and body felt almost erotically good. And now he'd easily kill this man by crushing his windpipe. Because why not? Bård pressed down on the shotgun, but froze when he felt cold steel against the back of his neck. Behind him Billy said, "That's enough, baby lamb."

A sudden, rushing, scratching sound filled Bård's ears and his rage abruptly disappeared. He was back in real time. Now the water only felt cold and it ran into his nose and mouth. Now he only felt afraid. Now he was a mortal again.

 _Faen,_ it was Billy. Bård wouldn't go back with him to Time Out. He couldn't. He wouldn't let him touch his body again. Better to be shot, right? He had to fight back somehow. He'd yank the shotgun away from the man beneath him and then he would turn and slam his rifle butt into Billy's leg. That might work.

Billy sighed, "If you so much as twitch, this gun will blow your head clean off."

 _You feel lucky, punk?_ Bård finished in his head. Back in real time he didn't have the luxury of planning an attack. He was only a pathetic victim now. And he didn't want his head blown off. He thought about his parents or Maria coming to the USA to identify his body with no head... _Nei,_ better to just hold still. Billy hates defiance, right? Just do what he says.

Without moving, Bård glanced back at Killer. Killer whined, _"Auf wiedersehen... im nächsten Leben..."_ and let out a long wheezing breath that flowed from the dog's body as a silvery cloud. Well. Was that Killer's soul? Do dog's have souls? Bård tried to remember if he'd seen a soul leaving from Raven when they burned her. All he remembered was a golden woman. Maybe people had fancier looking souls than dogs. He wondered why.

Bård jumped when the man under him jerked away the rifle they'd been fighting for. Fy faen. They were going to kill him and he was wasting his time watching a dead dog. Maybe he was paralyzed with fear. That was something that happened, right? If not, he had to concentrate on not moving. He didn't even dare wipe the rain pouring into his eyes. He had the depressing thought: _Jesus Christ,_ Bård, you're _a fucking loser._

Bård slid his gaze back toward the house to his left to see Ruby disappearing through the kitchen door past Kyle. Kyle filled the back doorframe and was standing in a military stance, his rifle aimed at them. To Bård's right, and through the fence around the back yard, Bård could see a black Doberman pinscher female, also barking in what also sounded like German. She was upset about Killer's death and ran back and forth on the other side of the fence, barking at the cultists, _"Fick dich, Katzenscheißemänner!"_

From the porch, Kyle shouted through the rain, "Put down the weapon." Evidently Kyle didn't speak German. Because come on, that was hilarious. Bård wondered if his concussion had suddenly worsened. He felt giddy. Or maybe he was dying. Maybe his brain was bleeding. Regardless, he shouldn't move. Especially since the ground suddenly went vertical. That was odd. Shouldn't they all be sliding down the lawn? He blinked and time slowed down again. The rain was dropping in slow motion. He could almost see the rain being nudged aside by the sound waves made by the barking dog. That was interesting.

Billy responded to Kyle's command by grabbing Bård in a chokehold, pulling him to his feet, and jamming his pistol against the side of Bård's neck.

Out loud, Bård grunted, "Oh, hurray." He felt really weird. He felt woozy. The ground was horizontal again. Maybe he would just faint before Billy did something horrible to him. Would Billy just rape him in front of everyone? Would he make him call him Daddy? Just having Billy's hands on his body made the heart attack feeling return. He listened for his heart beat. He could hear it in his ears. Maybe he was having a stroke. That would be better than having his head blown off, surely. Or would it? Just don't move.

Billy said to the man on the ground, "Get up, Carl."

Lightning flashed overhead and now the rain was pouring in torrents. Bård let the rain run into his mouth. It tasted like the sky.

Kyle shouted over the din of the rain, "I can kill you right now, motherfucker. Let him go."

Billy said, "You would have already killed me if you had a clean shot. So back off."

"I don't think so."

"Carl, shoot the idiot."

"Which one?"

"The one on the porch, moron."

Carl pulled up his shotgun to fire, but not before Kyle shot him twice. Carl sprawled backwards into the mud, rain and blood spreading across his chest. Bård reflexively startled at the sight, but Billy held him fast, letting out a slow breath right in Bård's ear. It tickled a little.

Billy said, "Let's move, baby lamb. If he takes me out, you're going with me."

Bård blinked the heavy raindrops out of his eyes. He could see the soul leaving Carl's body... it looked like Rolf's, but a little denser. He wondered idly what his own soul would look like when Billy killed him. He hoped it would at least glow or vibrate or something interesting. He didn't want to think his own soul was just a boring silver cloud. Bård looked back towards the back porch, but Kyle was nowhere to be seen. Bård had to get out of this himself. He had to concentrate on not moving.

 

* * *

 

A voice rang out over a bullhorn. Vegard recognized it. Billy.

"Listen up, assholes. We don't want any more trouble. But we know you kidnapped the girl and we want her back safe."

Sam frowned at Vegard.

Vegard gulped and explained, "We didn't kidnap her, I swear. She led us out of their prison."

Sam studied him for a moment and then called out, "If you have concerns about a kidnapping, you have to direct them through the local authorities, sir."

"That's why we brought the police, shit-for-brains!"

Vegard peeked out. Bård's hands were fastened behind him and he was on his knees in the mud in front of Billy. He was staring blankly ahead. Something was wrong with him. And the oversized shirt and shorts he was wearing were drenched in rain and clinging to his body. He looked thin and small and miserable and dazed. There was a belt cinched around his neck and Todd was holding one end like a leash. But Bård wasn't trying to resist. Billy and Todd both had pistols aimed at the back of Bård's head. _Fy faen, Bård._

Sam looked at Vegard. "Is Kari the girl?"

"Yes. They call her Ruby. One of their people tried to rape her. I promise she came with us of her own free will, to escape the cult." He looked around. If Bård was out front, where was Ruby?

"I thought you said she was your sister."

"Half sister. Different mothers."

Sam frowned at him for a moment, and then called out, "The girl is seeking asylum through federal channels. We cannot allow you to take her at this time. You can make and appeal through formal channels via the office of-" He ducked back as a bullet ricocheted off of the window frame near his head, spraying rain-soaked chunks of brick into the room.

Billy called out, "You send Ruby out here, and we won't blow this one's head off."

Sam muttered, "The Bureau can get people out here, but it will be at least ten minutes before they get here in force."

Vegard peeked out and sucked in a breath. He called out, "Elder Bill! Have you found Ranger yet?"

"You got him in there too, guinea pig?"

"No, but I know where he is. I left him tied up where no one will find him."

"That was damn inconsiderate, guinea pig."

Sam muttered, "What the hell are you doing?"

Vegard answered, "I have no idea. Buying time? But I know they think Bård is some sort of chosen antichrist and would prefer not to kill him." He called out, "Do you care if Ranger dies?"

"I'm partial to the little retard. Where'd you put him?"

"I'm partial to my little brother. Can we trade?"

Billy pressed his pistol against Bård's head. "I don't give a shit about this little dirtbag. But we're not going to leave Ruby with you murdering rapists!"

Bård suddenly emerged from his fog. He shouted with exasperation, "For the last fucking time! We didn't kill those people!"

Billy muttered something to Todd, who pulled the belt noose around Bård's neck tight enough to make him cough and choke.

Vegard felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ruby. He pulled her down to the floor next to him and asked her, "Are you hurt?"

"No. Bård and Killer saved me. Killer got shot."

"I'm glad you're not hurt."

"Are you going to trade me for Bård?"

"Of course not."

"Are you going to trade yourself for Bård?"

"Maybe."

"I'll go with you."

Vegard and Sam both said, "No."

From a vantage point near a window on the south side of the front room, Patrick said, "Where the hell is Kyle?"

From upstairs, Jimmy yelled, "Pat, get back in the basement!"

"No!"

Sam said, "Pat, go check the back door. And stay away from the windows."

"Why?"

A gunshot rang out from the second floor and a cultist fell past the window behind Patrick. Sam said dryly, "Falling objects."

From upstairs, Jimmy called out, "They're trying to climb through to the second floor. Someone get up here and back me up!"

Patrick called out, "I'm coming."

"I don't need a bullet sponge! Send someone up who can shoot!"

Patrick grunted petulantly to himself, "But I know karate."

Sam muttered into his phone and said to Vegard, "Eight minutes. What I don't get is why these people would come in force like this. They're exposing their group tremendously. No offense meant, Kari, but you're only one girl."

Ruby nodded. "It's because I'm Called. Girls hardly ever are Called. My babies will be Called too and I should be able to make at least ten babies while I breed. There won't have to be any songs for them to be Called."

Sam raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

Vegard turned to gape at Ruby. "What? Why didn't you say so?"

"You didn't ask me."

Rifle fire sounded through the house again and Angie screamed. Jimmy's voice rang out, "Get down! They're -" and his voice was cut off by a storm of gun fire.

Sam said, "Some of that might have been an AK-47. Good old Lars."

Vegard looked at Ruby. "People are dying."

She bit her lip. "I don't know what to do."

Thunder rolled through the house again and Vegard called out, "Elder Bill! Tell them to stop shooting! We'll come out."

"What?"

"Stop shooting! We'll come out!"

Billy glanced at Todd and yelled, "What?! We can't hear you over the rain, guinea pig!"

Vegard looked around frantically and then pulled off one of the white tube socks Angela had given him and waved it in the window.

Sam asked, "Why are you showing him your sock?"

"I'm waving it.  Surrendering? White flag?"

Sam barely suppressed a smile. "Okay."

Billy said something to Bård, who answered with a short sentence. Then Billy shouted, "Come out!"

Vegard asked Sam, "How much longer?"

"Eight minutes. You aren't going out there."

"Look, Ruby here is also one of their special saviors like Bård is. They must think they need her for the apocalypse."

Sam's gaze flicked to Ruby and back to Vegard. "You run with an unusual crowd."

"Yeah."

Another shot rang out close by and one of the cultist police officers suddenly dropped to the ground. Sam commented dryly, "That shot came from beneath us. I guess we've found Kyle. He must be under the house."

Billy grabbed the belt around Bård's neck and forced him to stand. "Take another shot at us and Todd here will start blowing off this boy's legs, starting with his feet!"

Vegard said urgently, "He isn't bluffing. Let me go out and stall."

"Seven minutes. Are you also some sort of superhero?"

"No. They won't mind killing me. Keep her safe." Vegard turned and shouted, "We know you want Bård alive."

Thunder sounded again, almost immediately followed by an arc of lightning that lit up the sky behind Bård and his captors. Billy shouted, "What?"

"You want Bård alive. He is one of your Called!"

"What?!"

Bård choked something out to Billy

Billy shouted, "What's your point?"

"I'm a better hostage. I'm the one who injured Ranger and I'm the one who knows where he is. Take me instead and your people will be able to leave here alive."

Sam nodded and said softly, "No way are you going out there, kid. They'll just take you then that's two hostages." He shouted, "This is Agent Kim. FBI helicopters are closing on this location. Release your hostage now or you'll have no chance of escape."

"We don't want to escape. We want Ruby."

Ruby said, "I'll go. They won't kill me. I don't want you to die, Vegard."

Sam turned toward Ruby and shook his head. "I can't allow it. How old are you? Twelve? Thirteen?"

Ruby set her jaw. "Fourteen! And a half!"

"You're a minor. Backup is only six minutes away. We only have to-" Another shot rang out and Sam dropped to the floor. Blood spread from a wound tracked across his right temple; the remains of his shattered glasses sprayed out on the floor.

Ruby drew away with a gasp. "They shot him. I was right here! They could have hit me!"

Vegard gulped. "See if he has a pulse. And stay down." He reached for Sam's phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

A female voice on the other end hesitated and asked, "Who is this?"

"I'm Vegard. Sam just got shot." He studied Ruby and she nodded at him. "Uh, he's not dead."

"Ah. Help is less than six minutes from your location. Is there a place you can hide until then?"

"I don't know." Vegard peeked back out. Todd had Bård's leash pulled up tight and had his pistol in Bård's mouth. Evidently they decided they didn't need a translator any more. _Herregud._

Vegard put the phone in Ruby's hand. "This lady will tell you what to do. I can't let them hurt Bård. Where's Ranger?"

"Middle Fork of the river, east of the expressway. This is a weird looking phone. Where's the cord?"

"It's doesn't need a cord. It just folds up. I'm going to go stall them somehow.'

Ruby bit her lip. "I won't let you go out there alone, Vegard."

"They'll kill everyone, including you and Bård if we don't find a way to stall."

"If you go out, I'll follow you."

"No. I'll pretend you're right behind me. That will waste a little time." Vegard called out, "Stop shooting! We're coming out!"

From upstairs Jimmy shouted, "The hell you are!" There was the sound of machine gun fire from the north side of the house again and Angie screamed.

Time to go. Vegard patted Ruby's shoulder and said, "I'm going. I can't walk fast. That will waste at least a minute."

From outside Billy made a face. "What?!"

Ruby insisted, "I have to go with you or they'll kill you."

"I promised I'd protect you."

"All these people are dying because of me, even Killer. Elder Bill won't hurt me."

"He's hurt you before." Vegard looked down at his feet as he limped to the door. He had the odd thought that the remaining sock that Angela had lent him would be soaked in the rain and mud. The pair would probably not wash equally clean now. He felt a little guilty for wrecking her sock, but he couldn't stop now to pull it off. Ah well. Focus. He wobbled, grimacing with the pain.

Ruby caught his arm to support him. She said, "You Christians are better at fighting than I would have thought."

Vegard smiled, thinking of Bård clinging to him in the dark on the morning he first saw Raven's face. "Maybe. But before my people were Christians, we were Vikings." He approached the front door, using Ruby and the wall as support. When he got to the door he checked the rifle's safety and leaned it against the wall. "Have you heard of Vikings?"

Ruby stood next to him. "Yeah. They discovered America."

"That's right." Vegard peered outside through a bullet hole in the door. Todd was strangling his brother. He had to go. He said, "You're not alone here, Ruby. Talk to the lady on the phone. Then go upstairs and get to Jimmy and Angela. They can protect you until the FBI gets here. Then get to Chicago."

"I love you, Vegard."

Vegard glanced at her. This was no time for honesty. "Me too, Ruby. Stay here." Vegard swallowed hard and pulled open the door.

Ruby dropped the phone and darted in front of him. She yelled through the rain, "Elder Bill! Don't shoot anyone else! I'm okay; they didn't hurt me! Vegard even saved my life."

Vegard swore under his breath, but his attention was captured by a croak of pain from his brother. Todd was killing Bård; his face was turning purple and he'd fallen back to his knees. At least the gun barrel wasn't in his mouth anymore. But he met eyes with Vegard, winked, and went limp. Todd shouted with surprise.

Billy said, "You scared us, girl."

Ruby nodded and called out, "Let go of Bård; it's his destiny to carry Our Lord's word to Europe. And you can't kill Vegard. He's needed for the End Times as well. I... need him. If you hurt him I'll shoot my womb. I'll kill myself. I swear it by Our Lord." She pulled Ranger's pistol out of her skirts and held it to her belly.

Vegard sucked in a breath. "Oh my god, Ruby, what are you doing?!"

"I'm saving you." She stepped into the downpour and onto the first step of the porch.

Beneath them a voice said, "Freeze. Put your hands up."

Vegard reflexively followed the order but then realized the voice was Kyle's, from his hiding spot under the porch. Vegard asked, "Why?"

Kyle grunted, "Because, _kid_ , if your hands are up they know you're not holding a gun."

"Okay."

"Now get back in the house. This situation is turning into a major clusterfuck."

"Billy wants Bård and me dead. I have to at least do something about Bård."

Ruby added, "Satan needs Bård for the apocalypse."

Kyle let out a long string of profanities. Then he said, "If you won't turn back then at least stay out of my line of sight. If I get the shot I'll take it."

"Okay."

Billy shouted out, "We can't hear you. Hurry up!"

Vegard watched Todd. Todd had loosened the noose but Bård was still slumped against him.

Ruby yelled, "We're coming, sir! Vegard's hurt so we're slow is all."

Billy shouted out towards the second floor. "Cease fire. We're leaving!"

Vegard was surprised by the number of cultists that began withdrawing from the house toward the cars and pickups in the street as he and Ruby made halting progress down the porch stairs. There were at least a dozen men. Where had they all been hiding?

Vegard and Ruby grasped hands and she helped him limp toward Billy. When they were only three meters away Vegard said, "Okay, now push Bård out of the way. He'll go home to Norway and do whatever it is you think he'll do."

He added in Norwegian, "I would have liked being an uncle." Bård didn't respond.

Ruby said to Billy, "Truly, sir. I saw it in a vision. Bård's fate is entangled with our mission. I see terrible destruction with him at its center."

Billy frowned. "Can I trust you to tell me the truth, Ruby?"

"Of course, sir. The truth is easier to remember."

"Okay girl. Get in the car."

"You won't hurt Vegard?"

Billy sighed and grabbed Bård's shoulder and threw him forward onto the grass. He fell on his face into the mud, completely limp.

Vegard had a moment of doubt. Maybe Bård wasn't faking. There was no way he'd be able to breathe with his face in the mud. He said, "I have to check to see if he's alive."

Ruby sidled with him over to Bård. Vegard knelt down next to his brother and rolled him onto his side. The rain washed his face clean, but the water was surely going up his nose. Bård didn't even twitch. Vegard tried to feel for a pulse, but with the slippery mud and pouring rain he couldn't find it. He hoped Bård was faking. He never could tell.

Billy said, "Girl, you have caused us a lot of trouble."

"I had to help them, sir. So they could fulfill their part in the End Times."

From Vegard's right, a cultist called out, "Look out!" A huge black dog raced toward them, barking and snarling.

Billy shook his head and pointed his gun at Vegard. "Get in the damn car."

Vegard looked down at Bård and decided to trust him. The faster they left the sooner Angela or someone could help Bård. He stood and he and Ruby hurried toward the back door of the blue Oldsmobile sedan waiting behind Billy. Todd raised his gun and shot at the dog as it barreled toward them. It's momentum caused it to roll in a clumsy heap and land on top of Bård's sprawled body. It whined and barked at the car.

A moment later, Todd dropped to the ground. Vegard looked around. Kyle must have teaen his shot. Billy pushed Vegard into the car with one hand and then quickly went around to the passenger side.

To Ruby's credit, she didn't react to Todd or the dog's injury but kept a steady grip on her own gun and got into the back seat next to Vegard. She said, "Now we drive away. Sir."

Billy nodded. "Anything you say, girl. No need to threaten yourself." One of the cultists dressed in a police uniform was in the driver's seat and he started the engine. The other cultists scrambled to get into their respective cars and the convoy pulled away from the house, two vehicles in front, and the other two behind.

As the car rounded a corner Vegard looked back and saw Angela running out into the rain towards Bård. Bård would be okay.

Once they were entirely out of sight of the house Billy stowed his own pistol and held out his hand. "Give me your gun, Ruby."

"Sir, I know you have to punish us for leaving without permission, but Vegard has to live."

Vegard grimaced but stayed quiet. Where was the damn FBI?

Billy said, "You know how important you are to the Church, Ruby. You shouldn't have run off with those boys."

"I had a vision, sir. I had no choice."

"Give me the gun."

She studied him and nodded soberly. She handed it over.

Billy took the weapon, flicked off the safety and pointed it at Vegard. "I told you, Ruby. You don't get to keep pets." He pulled the trigger.


	25. Pile up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always wear ear protection when firing guns inside of cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay; this week was insanely busy. But I have the weekend off. Yay for Independence Day!

Angela sprinted across the muddy lawn and dropped to her knees next to Bård. She frantically removed the belt around his neck and felt for his pulse. She leaned over him, her ear to his lips to listen for breathing.

Bård whispered, "Don't move. Billy won't leave unless he thinks I'm dead."

She drew back with surprise but said, "They're gone."

"Good." He rolled up and back onto his shoulders to get his cuffed hands past his rump and then pulled up his knees to get his hands out from behind him. He cursed. Even with his wrists bandaged he'd had to scrape the hell out of them to get them past his legs. Vegard had done it with his arms and legs fucked up. He made everything look easy.

The wounded dog beside him struggled to her feet and growled, _"Machen Sie schnell, mein Bruder!"_ The bullet had only grazed her shoulder. But now Bård was covered with the smell of wet dog. _Æsj._

Kyle flew past both of them, his rifle slung over his arm, shouting, "Follow me!"

From the doorway, Jimmy called through the rain, "Blue bridge!"

Kyle yelled, "Got it!"

Angela helped Bård struggle back to his feet as Patrick appeared and ran past them. Bård shook her off and started running as well, trying to catch up to the other men. For a muscle-bound guy, Patrick ran really fast, and he quickly disappeared through a copse of trees behind the neighbors' houses. Bård stopped short, squinting into the rain, not sure where to go. And then the doberman appeared at his side, excitedly jumping around him with her tongue hanging out. She took off after Patrick and Bård followed her. Evidently her name was Gerda and she wanted to avenge Rolf. That made sense. She was also an excellent guide. They quickly reached a dimly lit neon blue footbridge and crossed it, just in time to see the first car in the cultists' convoy round a bend in the little street that curved through the neighborhood. But where was Vegard?

 

* * *

 

As Billy pulled the trigger, something big and wet hit the windshield with a loud thud. The driver swore and the car swerved violently to the left.

Vegard didn't have time to react before the deafening blast of Billy's pistol filled the enclosed space. But the car's movement had thrown Ruby against him and they both tumbled; without seatbelts they couldn't stay upright.

The car ahead of them came to an abrupt halt and their driver shouted "Hang on!" as their car skidded on the wet road and around the now stationary car. The driver floored the gas and Vegard was thrown back against his seat, Ruby pressed against him. As they passed the stalled car, Vegard saw it was riddled with bullets. Lars's machine gun? Where was he?

As if in answer, a thunder of bullets rattled the car as a line of bullet holes snaked up the hood. Vegard grabbed hold of Ruby's shoulders and pulled her down with him to lie on the back seat. The windshield shattered and the car violently swerved again and careened nose first into a roadside ditch, throwing Vegard and Ruby against the front seat. Billy and the driver both flew forward through the broken windshield.

The car bounced to a halt. The driver didn't move, but Billy cursed and struggled to get back into his seat.

Kyle appeared suddenly and slid onto the driver's side of the battered hood, rain streaming down his tattooed arms and the end of the rifle he had aimed at Billy. "Nobody move!"

Billy swore and blearily pointed his pistol toward Kyle, "Get the fuck off my car, boy."

Patrick appeared on the passenger side and plucked the pistol from Billy's hand. He held it by the barrel high in front of him as if it were a dead rat. "I hate these things and-" Billy began to say something and Patrick punched him in the temple with his left hand, still holding the gun at arm's length in his right.  Billy was out cold.

Kyle grinned. "That's more like it."

Patrick smiled back, flashing his blindingly white teeth in the rain. "I hate to be interrupted."

The car behind them stopped and the doors opened. From above them, several warning shots put holes in the hood and the doors abruptly closed again. Jimmy's voice rang out, "We've got you covered!"

Bård appeared several seconds later with a giant black dog beside him. He rounded Billy's car and flung open Vegard's door.

Vegard was in a heap with Ruby; they were squashed on the back seat floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

Bård gulped. "Vegard! Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so. Ruby, are you hurt?"

"I don't know. I think I'm stuck."

Bård reached out a hand to his brother and pulled him up and out of the car. He sucked in a breath. "You're bleeding... on my shirt."

Vegard glanced down at his left arm. Illuminated by the car's dim interior light, he could see a red stain spreading from a spot on his left upper arm. It didn't hurt yet. "I'm okay. I'll buy you a new one." He turned to pull Ruby out of the car to stand but she crumpled. He caught her and kneeled on the pavement with her in his arms.

She smiled up at him and said, "Vegard?"

"Hey, _Lillesøster_."

"It hurts here." She put her hand to her chest.

It was dark, and pouring rain, and she was wearing all black clothes. He couldn't see a wound. So he lifted her hand and looked at her palm. It was covered with blood. "You're bleeding. Ruby? Ruby!"

Ruby's head had fallen back; she'd passed out. Vegard looked up, frantic. "He shot her! We need an ambulance!"

 

* * *

 

It was only a matter of minutes before the entire street was flooded with police cars, emergency vehicles, FBI agents and curious neighbors. There had been a tense moment when the real police arrived, not sure who to arrest or trust, but Kyle lay down his rifle immediately and Sam appeared, still wobbly but awake, and helped straighten everything out while a medic put pressure on the wound on Sam's temple.

Ruby was trundled off first in the ambulance the woman from the FBI had dispatched for Sam. Within the hour, Bård and Vegard were lying on adjacent gurneys in the local hospital's emergency room, along with Sam, and several injured cultists. Several _bona fide_ police officers were there as well, guarding everyone.

The emergency room doctor pried a deformed bullet from a shallow wound in Vegard's upper arm and handed it off to a detective as evidence. He said the bullet had likely lost most of its momentum passing through Ruby's little body, and wouldn't cause Vegard any trouble in the future.

An hour later Bård was finally wheeled off to radiology to get his head scanned while a police photographer took pictures of Vegard's injuries. When he finished, he nodded at Angela and she began properly cleaning and bandaging his ankles.

Vegard watched Angela work. She hadn't said much and looked distraught. He thought he should be more distraught as well, but they'd given him something wonderful for his pain. It made his worry for Ruby a little easier to deal with. He studied Angela. She looked bad. He said, "You don't have to do that. You don't have to stay here with us. You should go home."

"No, they're swamped here and I have to stay busy or I'll start crying again. My supervisor said I could do this for you. She knows how I am. Anyway, the men are all still talking to the detectives out in the waiting area. I guess Kyle killed that guy that tried to shoot Bård and Ruby."

"Which guy?"

"The man who killed Señor Desiderio Alberto Arnaz y de Acha III."

"Killer?"

She crossed herself and said, "May he rest in peace. I'm going to miss that stupid dog." She cut a strip of cloth tape for the bandage. She sighed and repeated wistfully, "Stupid dog."

Vegard swallowed hard. "I'm sorry we brought those people to your house."

Angela hesitated and then frowned angrily. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I'm glad you came to us or they would have raped and killed you kids. They were monsters. This is not _in any way_ your fault. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Do you?!"

"Yes. I hear you."

"Okay." Vegard watched her work for a few minutes. She was obviously struggling not to cry.

He asked cautiously, "Have you heard anything about Ruby or Sam?"

"Sam will be okay. The bullet only grazed him. Ruby's still in surgery."

"How about everyone else? I didn't hear anything about Jimmy or-"

"Jim's okay. One of those bastards got in upstairs and he and Jim fought hand-to-hand. I was scared to death but it wasn't much of a contest. In retrospect it was actually pretty romantic." She smiled with pride and then moved closer to say conspiratorially. "I am so totally going to reward Jim for that if the bedroom isn't completely ruined."

Vegard chuckled as she went back to her work.

He asked, "What about Tootles?" It turned out that the thing that had hit the windshield before they crashed was Angela's tomcat. Tootles had jumped onto the car from an overhanging tree branch just in time to make the car swerve. He had probably saved Vegard's life. Possibly at Ruby's expense.

Angela sighed. "Aw, Señor Toot? He's okay; Emily took him and Sonja - that's Emily's dog - to the animal emergency room. He has a broken paw, that's all. Emily called and said he has a little cat-sized cast on his leg that's totally adorable."

"I'm surprised he wasn't killed. He hit the windshield very hard."

Angela laughed wryly. "He's got nine lives and he's used up six or seven of them already. Jim always says nothing will ever kill The Toot, but not for lack of trying. Do you have any pets, Vegard?"

"No. But maybe I'll look into getting a cat or two. I could use a bodyguard back home."

Angela smiled. "That's a great idea." She smoothed the tape over the bandage on his second ankle and let out a breath. "There you go, good as new."

"Thanks."

"The aide should get back here soon with one of the custodians so they can get those manacle cuffs off of your wrists. You're next in line for a head scan after Bård gets back."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go check on Sam and find out what is happening with Ruby. I might as well not be completely useless."

"You aren't useless. We owe you our lives."

Angela smiled and said, "Thanks for saying that. But I think you mostly owe your lives to my big dumb pets." She patted his arm and left.

Soon afterwards Bård was wheeled back to Vegard's side, just in time to see a black-suited man shake Vegard's hand and walk away. He asked, "Who was that?"

Vegard looked up at his brother. "You're back! That was another FBI agent. Get this, his name is 'Agent Bond'."

"Tell me his first name was James."

"His ID card said Kevin."

"His parents should be shot."

Vegard let out a breath. "I told him where to find Ranger. I told him I was the one that hit him and tied him up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ranger? You saved Ruby from him?"

"Did I?"

_"Tuller du?"_

Bård rubbed his head. "They gave me an injection of something in the scanner. Maybe it's why I feel strange."

"You don't remember that Ranger attacked us near the little river? That you carried me from the farm?"

"I remember carrying you... and then there were some coyotes... and... then we were on the road and Kyle gave us a ride."

Vegard raised a brow but said, "Okay. Actually, it's probably for the best if you don't remember."

"What was this about Ranger? Where is he?"

Vegard let out a breath. "Ranger followed us away from the farm. He attacked you with a branch and I guess you hit your head. He knocked me out and tried to rape Ruby. You hit him in the face with that steel ankle bolt and tied him to a tree."

"Really?" Bård smiled. "That sounds very heroic."

"It was. But I told the FBI I was the one who hit Ranger. In case they find him dead. So you won't be arrested for murder."

Bård worked his jaw for a long minute and said, "I told you specifically not to do that! Not to sacrifice yourself for me again. Not again!"

"If they find his corpse they might keep me here for a trial."

_"Fy faen._ That's absurd. My fingerprints will be on the murder weapon, not yours."

"By then you might be back in Norway and they'd have to extradite you."

"But-"

"Listen to your older brother. You have to go home to your baby."

Bård balled his fists and shouted, "Why do you have to always be the hero?!"

Conversation around them stopped and a nurse approached them. Bård swallowed hard and said lightly in English, "We're brothers. Everything's okay."

When she turned away Vegard said softly, "I'm not being the hero. I'm using common sense. And I want to stay here anyway if... when... Ruby survives her injury. She'll need protection. I promised her."

Bård worked his jaw. "You're a hypocrite, do you know that? In your head you've justified stealing the glory. You always do this."

"I'm doing this for you, you idiot."

"You can't ever let me have the spotlight for even a moment."

Vegard's temper flared. "The spotlight? The spotlight for maybe being a murderer?! _Jesus Christ,_ if you want to take the credit, I won't stop you."

Bård grunted and shook his head with frustration. "Then they'd know you lied. _I helvete,_ Vegard. Always, always, _always_ the center of attention."

Vegard chewed his lip for a moment, counting in his head. Bård was hurt, and had a concussion, and was probably scared. It was pointless to argue about this now. So he offered, "Okay, Bård, what if I promise that you can have the spotlight from now on. When we get home we'll list your name first. You can always have first billing and you can be the star if you want to be. From now on. I promise." He raised his hand. "I swear it."

Bård glared at him suspiciously for a long moment and finally growled, "Okay. But you aren't ever going to throw yourself on the fire for me. Ever again, do you hear me?"

Vegard studied his brother and sighed, "I promise to try not to take the blame for you in the future."

"Ever again."

Vegard smiled. "I promise to try not to protect you."

Bård narrowed his eyes. "If you ever try to protect me again I will tell Mamma about the prostitute... and the stave church... AND the bus pass."

Now it was Vegard's turn to scowl. "Traitor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was a heck of a long way to go for a Mister Toot joke.


	26. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital food sucks.

The sun had risen by the time Bård and Vegard were finally moved out of the E.R. and into a hospital room together. The doctors told them that Bård had a bad concussion and gave him a shot to help him sleep in the E.R. So he was out cold when he got to the room and barely woke up enough to move to his bed. Vegard thought it was a terrible waste of sleeping medicine; Bård could sleep anywhere, anytime.

A neurologist came by to look at both of them and brought a sheaf of images of their brains to show them. He said Vegard's brain looked fine and he was lucky to have escaped serious injury. Bård was too drugged for conversation but the doctor said that Bård's brain showed the concussion and he had some swelling in an area important for language. He thought it might account for Bård's auditory hallucinations with the animals as well as his odd emotional behavior. He told Vegard that Bård's symptoms would likely resolve on their own, but Bård was getting some medicine in his I.V. to help him heal faster.

After the doctor left, Vegard spent a long time soberly watching his brother sleep; he felt relieved to hear that there was a possible medical basis for Bård's strange symptoms and his outburst the previous night. Bård's accusations that Vegard was somehow trying to outshine him had been upsetting; although Vegard felt he had to remain dominant in order to keep Bård in line, he'd made a conscious effort over the years not to make Bård feel less important. And Vegard knew for certain in his heart that there was definitely no God, and no Satan, and everything they'd seen and experienced had a logical explanation. But he couldn't shake the image of Bård walking into the fire that killed Raven and emerging unscathed. That still frightened him. He hated not knowing what had really happened.

A kindly hospital volunteer visited an hour later and helped Vegard make a call home to Norway. Vegard spoke to their mother, who was very relieved to hear his voice. She cried through most of the call, and since Vegard felt fairly confident Bård was truly asleep, he did as well. His mother said his father was on his way to the US to see them, and his little brother was with his uncle. She promised to let everyone know they were safe and told Vegard she loved him. When Vegard hung up the phone, he felt tremendous relief that his family no longer had to worry for them.

The volunteer, a tiny elderly Greek lady with a nametag that read "Hestia", told Vegard soberly that Ruby had come out of surgery, but she was in the intensive care unit, still unconscious and still very sick. Vegard wanted to visit her but Hestia told him to rest and promised the ICU nurses would let him know the moment there was a change. His nurse came by and gave him another shot of the drug that made him feel wonderful. As he fell into a cozy sleep, he marveled at the invention of such fantastic drugs.

An orthopedic specialist visited late in the morning and assured Vegard his ankles would heal properly but that he would benefit from physical therapy. An hour after that, both brothers were picking over their bland hospital lunch when Angela popped her head in the door. She was wearing fresh scrubs and looked a little better rested. She said, "Kari is awake and is asking for you, Vegard. They're calling her the miracle girl up there; they said they've never seen anyone come off a ventilator so quickly." She hooked a thumb over her shoulder and added, "Your nurse Kimmy will take you up. I've got to get back to the house; there are a dozen Norwegians pacing around hell bent on patching it up."

Vegard put down the dregs of a lukewarm carton of milk from his tray and asked, "Norwegians?"

"Lars called a bunch of guys from his lodge and they're all standing over in Lars and Emily's yard with lumber and saws and things. It's pretty amazing, actually. A lot of the guys took off from work this afternoon to come help board up the broken windows and fix the worst damage. The police detectives said they'd be finished taking pictures and samples and everything inside the house by around two. I gotta go get some 'zza or the natives will get restless."

Bård and Vegard glanced at each other. Vegard said, "Okay?"

"I'll come back tomorrow to check on everyone. Have Kimmy call me if you need anything in the meantime."

"Thanks."

As she left their nurse came in with a wheelchair saying, "I'll take you up, but there's a man from the FBI that wants to ask you a few more questions."

Bård snorted, "More questions, hurray." He sniffed the green jello on his tray, made a face and said, "Go up and see _lillesøster_ ; I'll talk to the FBI."

Vegard said in Norwegian, "Listen to your older brother. Do not change the story."

Bård rolled his eyes and gave Vegard the finger. "Fine. Go away."

As Kimmy the Nurse wheeled him up to see Ruby, Vegard was relieved to see there was not only a guard on his and Bård's room, but there was also a guard outside the ICU as well. At the nurses station there was a white board covered with a list of names. He smiled at the name "K. Ylvisaaker".

The pediatric ICU was decorated in bright, cheerful colors, but it smelled strongly of disinfectant and as he looked around he felt sad for the little patients in their beds. Most had a worried parent sitting with them. Some were alone.

Ruby looked terribly small in her bed; there were wires and tubes going to and from her body and four monitors flashed numbers and graphs over her head. She smiled weakly when she saw him and held out her hand.

The nurse wheeled him close and left them alone. He took Ruby's hand in both of his and said, "Hey there, _lillesøster_."

She said hoarsely, "Hello, _storebror._ Are you hurt badly? I've been very worried."

"No. I'm much better. I've been worried about you too. Are you in much pain?"

"My throat is sore from the tube, and my chest still hurts, but they said I won't die. Will you die, Vegard?"

"Absolutely not. You've saved my life twice now. You helped me escape Time Out. And then you pushed me out of the way when Billy shot me."

Ruby shrugged. "That was just a reflex. And Angela told me that her cat made the car swerve. I always thought it was a myth that cats were Satan's messengers*. But Our Lord must have a plan for you, Vegard. I'm very happy; it means you'll live through the End Times."

Vegard smiled at Ruby's odd logic. "Regardless, I say you saved my life. If it weren't for you, that bullet would have killed me."

"If you died I would also die from grief."

Vegard swallowed hard. He wasn't used to hearing anyone but his mother declare such deep affection for him in such a blatant way. It had seemed almost normal to say such things in the bizarre circumstances of Time Out. But here, in the real world, he felt awkward. At the same time he felt so blessed to be alive that he thought he'd cry. But he probably shouldn't cry in front of Ruby. He stroked her hair and said thickly, "That bullet almost killed you."

"But it didn't. Satan has a plan for me too."

Vegard winced. " _Lillesøster_ , you might want to not mention Satan to any of the people here; they wouldn't understand."

Ruby shrugged. "I won't unless they ask me."

Vegard leaned in and said softly, "I bet it was scary to wake up here alone. Were you frightened?"

"I was scared because I couldn't talk because of the tube, but Angela was here when I woke up. She said you and Bård were alive before I could even talk. So then I wasn't so afraid."

Vegard smiled. "I'm glad. I'll have to thank her for that."

_"Jeg er glad i deg,_ Vegard."

Vegard's smile broadened. He said, "I love you too, _lillesøster."_ He didn't feel quite so bad to say it now. Even though his feelings were strictly platonic, he had started to truly care for this strange little girl. And Americans said they loved everything and everyone all the time. He wasn't sure he'd be able to say it at home, but here, and in English, it wasn't hard to do. He squeezed her little hand, and promised himself he'd find some way to take Ruby to Norway.

He stayed with her until the nursing staff shooed him away, insisting that Ruby had to rest. He was wheeled back to his hospital room and Jimmy and Lars were there, chatting with Bård. Lars was standing and holding an umbrella under his arm, looking as cheerful as ever.

Lars hastened to help Vegard get back into his bed and spoke rapidly. "I'm so glad I had a chance to see you. Now I'll be able to tell Emily that I saw for myself that you two boys are okay. But now I've got to get back home; we're supposed to be able to start work in less than an hour. We can't have Jimmy's house full of so many holes." He patted Vegard's arm and said cheerfully, _"Ha det bra!"_

Both brothers responded in unison, _"Ha det bra!"_

As the door closed behind Lars, Bård tossed Vegard a red apple. "Lars brought us fruit." He pointed to a giant fruit basket on the windowsill.

"That was kind."

Jimmy stretched his arms and yawned. "Lars has way too much energy for a old geezer. I don't think he got any sleep last night 'cuz he was up talking to the police. They were a little unhappy that he was shooting at people last night with an AK-47. And he had a fuck-ton of ammunition in his house. He always said he wanted to be prepared in case the Nazis ever came to America. I guess he was."

Bård said, "Vegard. We should get a fuck ton of ammunition to hide in our cellars. In case the Nazis return."

"I don't know that we need an entire fuck ton. We could probably get away with a standard metric tonne."

"I'd still like a fuck ton. Each."

Jimmy shook his head. "Anyway, he has a battalion of the Sons of Norway over at the house geared up to start fixing the damage. I probably shouldn't leave Angela alone with them or our whole house will be covered with those little painted flowers Emily likes."

Vegard frowned. "I don't mean to be rude, but wasn't this Sons of Norway group responsible for Billy finding out where we were?"

Jimmy raised a dark brow. "No?"

Bård raised his hand. "That was my fault. While you were sleeping with the cat I called Maria, and then I called the Norwegian Consulate to tell them we weren't dead. The FBI man said one of the staff there called the Chicago detectives working on our case, and they called off the police hunt for us, and that's how the cult found out we were alive and they traced us back to Jimmy's house because of caller ID."

Vegard gulped. "They seem extremely organized. That's a little scary."

Jimmy grunted, "If you knew more about Illinois politics you wouldn't be surprised that Satan is involved."

Bård added, "But he also said they didn't find Ranger. They said they found a lot of torn up duct tape and some blood, but no Ranger. Unless they find a body, or the cultists report that he's missing, there won't be any worry about murder charges."

Vegard didn't know whether to be relieved Bård wouldn't be in trouble or to be terrified that Ranger was still unaccounted for. He definitely had to get Ruby away from here. He said, "That's good to know for our many future murder attempts."

"Always hide the body."

"Wise advice."

Jimmy glanced at his watch. "Well, I'd better clear out. Pat called from the police station. Kyle was still being questioned this morning despite everyone telling the detectives the same story. That guy that shot Killer was DOA. He's the only one that died so now Kyle's in the hot seat."

Bård sighed. "I told everyone that asked that Kyle shot that man in self-defense. He was trying to save my life."

Jimmy shrugged. "Kyle's been in a few fights before so he's got a record. None were his fault. His tattoos probably don't help his case. You know how it is with some of these hick police. Real dickheads, right?"

Vegard frowned. "I guess so?"

"By now they should be about finished with him. I need to go pick him and Pat up; their car is still in my driveway. It's got a few bullets in its engine anyway."

Bård offered, "We're sorry about all the damage."

"It's not a problem. Kyle can patch that up in his shop once the cops get off his case." Jimmy stood and yawned again. "That's not your fault. Anyway, turns out our house insurance covers attacks by fanatical cults. Besides, Angela is a horn dog for me now because I saved her from one of those bastards; the guy broke in and grabbed her so I decked him. So the good news is that once I get a few hours of sleep, I plan to take her somewhere nice and spend a week or two fucking her brains out."

The brothers both laughed.

Jimmy grinned, flashing his straight and blindingly white teeth. "So actually I should be thanking you. Thank you."

Bård said, "You're welcome."

Vegard was still giggling as Jimmy gave them a friendly salute and left.

Bård fluffed his pillow and said, "Eat your apple."

Vegard bit into the apple and rested back on his own pillow. The apple was delicious. As he chewed he looked up at the hospital room's ugly drop ceiling. _Æsj._ Ugly as hell. But it was better than the horrible ceiling in Time Out. But only just. He turned to look at his brother. Bård had his eyes closed but wasn't snoring. "Bård?"

Bård opened one eye. "Yeah?"

"Are you still hearing voices?"

"If I were I wouldn't say so. I don't want to get locked up in some mental hospital."

"You should tell me. It would be good to have one person know. I read somewhere once that people who hear voices often become socially isolated."

"Is that your excuse?"

"For what?"

"For being socially isolated."

Vegard raised a brow. "I'm not socially isolated. I have dozens of very close imaginary friends."

Bård wearily rubbed his forehead. "I'm not hearing voices, Vegard. I just have a headache."

Vegard studied him and asked, "Do you think that Ruby hears voices?"

"Why would she?"

"She's also one of these Called."

Bård sat up abruptly and then put a hand to his head. "Au, my head." He squinted at Vegard. "Ruby is Called? Like I am?"

"Yeah."

Bård pressed the nurse's button on the side of his bed. "I'm going to go see her."

"Why?"

Bård grinned, "Secret _Heralds of Satan_ business."

"Don't upset her."

"I won't."

A nurse wheeled Bård up to see Ruby with the admonition that he could only stay a few minutes. But it was an hour before he returned. Once he got settled back into his bed he turned onto his side and smiled broadly at Vegard.

Vegard grunted, "Well?"

"Well?"

"Is Ruby okay?"

"She is just as strange as usual. But the nurse up there said she was stable."

"Does she hear voices?"

Bård thoughtfully tapped his chin. "You know, I forgot to ask."

Vegard narrowed his eyes at his brother. But he wouldn't take the bait. So he said, "Back in the hotel you ate my sandwich."

Bård snorted. _"Unnskyld."_

Vegard yawned and closed his eyes. "You owe me a sandwich."

_"Ja,_ well, you owe me a shirt." Bård sounded disappointed.

Vegard smiled. He was still in charge. He was still the big brother.

 

* * *

 

That evening, after a tasteless hospital supper, Vegard woke to the sound of raised voices outside their room. He knew there was a guard outside their door, but he sat up and switched on his bedside light. Beside him Bård asked sleepily, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. But that sounds like-"

Bård threw off his blanket, grabbed his I.V. pole, and bounded to the opposite side of the room. He flung open the door.

"Pappa!"

Vegard pushed himself up. His relief at seeing his father was tempered by their situation. He was supposed to watch out for Bård on this trip. He'd bungled that mission completely.

Their father looked exhausted but Vegard could see the relief washing over his face as he and Bård hugged. Bård, all smiles now, dragged his father into the room, followed by the nurse admonishing Bård to stay in bed and insisting that visiting hours were over.

Their father ignored the nurse and sat down on the edge of Vegard's bed. He put a gentle hand to Vegard's battered face and then smiled and nodded at him. Vegard felt tears threatening as his father drew him forward in a tight embrace. For the first time since this whole nightmare began he felt a lightening of the burden of responsibility. Surely their father would help them sort out this terrible mess. Despite their inevitable father-son differences of opinion over the last few years, his father was one of the smartest people Vegard knew. If he couldn't figure this out, nobody could.

After the nurse and their guard were convinced that their visitor was in fact their father, one of the orderlies brought a convertible lounger into the room for their father to sit and sleep in. But he spent the first hour or so sitting on Vegard's bed, and then Bård's, and back and forth, patting their arms, pouring them glasses of water and straightening their sheets. They didn't have to say they loved each other out loud. They all knew.

Their father explained that after their phone call was interrupted at Jimmy's house the previous night, he called the Norwegian Embassy in Washington, who then contacted the "Friends of Norway Caucus" in Congress. (Vegard hadn't known there was such a thing.) By that time, the firefight with the cultists was over and a congressman called him back and arranged for a flight to the USA. So their father left their mother back home with their little brother. He hadn't slept at all since it all began. That had been just under 24 hours earlier.

It didn't matter. He wanted to hear what had happened before he would even consider sleeping. So they closed the door on the outside world and Bård and Vegard told their father the whole story, the facts spilling out one after another. Their father listened carefully and asked only a few questions as they spoke, allowing them to recount their adventure in their own way. He frowned at their injuries and worked his jaw when they described the abuse they'd suffered, but didn't interrupt.

When they finished their tale he let out a long breath and said, "Well. I'm going to go call your mother, and then I suppose I should go at least try to visit my 'daughter' up in the intensive care unit. And I need to thank her for saving my sons' lives. I don't suppose she'll know who I am?"

Vegard picked up the pen he'd been using earlier to write a thank you note to Lars and beckoned his father closer. "Can you pull up your sleeve? She'll know it's me if I write her a message on your arm. I did that for her yesterday.

Their father rolled up his shirtsleeve and chuckled. "This takes me back a bit."

Vegard smiled. His father had written reminders on Vegard's arm on occasion when he was young. But now, on his father's forearm, he wrote: _Lillesøster: This man is my father. Love, Vegard._

His father raised a brow. "We're going to have to talk about that."

"I'm not going to tell Ruby the truth until she recovers and I know she's safe."

"Hm. When I get back here we're going to sleep on this entire situation. And in the morning I'll make some more calls and we'll make some decisions. Go to sleep now, I'll be back soon. _Sov godt."_

As the door closed behind his father, Vegard let out a long breath and looked up at the ceiling. It didn't seem so ugly now. Their father would get them home safely and everything would be okay. He glanced at Bård, who was already softly snoring. They were safe. They'd survived.

 

_*It is the official position of LillieWescott Industries that cats are, in fact, NOT agents of Satan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the Epilogue remains. I feel sad this installment coming to a close; I love getting online and seeing there are comments in my Inbox!


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers return to Norway. (Also, a preview of the next installment of Ylvis Saves the World)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "In the background, there was a pigeon." - Garth Marenghi

_One year later:_

"Vegard. I got you a Coke." Bård settled down next to Vegard on the park bench in Byparken. It was a beautiful sunny day and it seemed the entire city of Bergen was out in force. Bård twisted off his own bottle's cap and took a sip. "I thought you might be here." He glanced up at the statue of Grieg.  

"Yeah, _Takk."_ Vegard took the bottle absently and continued to read the handwritten letter in his hand.

Bård let out a contented sigh. They'd been interviewed this morning over at the University of Bergen and had to be at the theater in a few hours. Not really enough time to go home and help out. He completely loved his new baby daughter, but an occasional break from parenting was still a rare pleasure. Besides, his mother was helping take care of the baby today. He could enjoy the weather.

He glanced at the paper Vegard was studying. "What are you looking at?"

"It's a letter from Ruby... or whatever she is called these days."

"Oh?"

Vegard put the letter down in his lap. "I've finally been properly dumped. She met a boy at school. Some kid from Oslo."

"Is it that Jens kid?"

"How do you know that?"

Bård grinned. _"Åååå..._ poor Vegard. Always the last to know. Did she let you down hard?"

 _"Nei,_ she was very apologetic. Evidently we'll always be friends and she'll always be my _lillesøster."_

"Tough break, _storbror_. Maybe you can find a new little girl to fall in love with you. Maybe one of those schoolgirls that hang around the theater after the shows."

Vegard grimaced. _"Nei, takk._ One little kid with a crush was enough to last my whole life."

Vegard sighed. Last year, after the doctors had assured him that Ruby was out of danger, he'd sat alone with her and explained calmly that he loved her as a sister, but not romantically. She'd taken his declaration in stride and assured him that once she was old enough he would change his mind. She just wouldn't accept that he wasn't going to make babies with her. So this news of a boyfriend at school was a tremendous relief. And it felt like the final detail needed to close the book on their terrible experience in the States.

But he frowned at his brother. Since that day in the hospital when Bård found out Ruby was also "Called", he had maintained a friendly big brother relationship with her. He seemed to know all her secrets. That annoyed Vegard, even though he knew it shouldn't. He should just be glad she was happy. And glad they had all been able to come back to Norway.

Last year, Bård had gone home with their father, when he was medically cleared, after only two weeks. In contrast, Vegard insisted on staying with Ruby until he could be sure she was safe, especially since Ranger was still missing. So Vegard spent as much time as possible sitting at Ruby's bedside while she recovered.

When Ruby revealed to investigators that her mother's name had been 'Honey Larsdatter', the Norwegian embassy launched an inquiry into the history of the cult. Some of the founding fathers came a splinter group from the Norwegian Fox River Settlement established in the mid-1800s in Illinois. And the story of the brothers' abduction had been of brief, but intense interest in Norway. So an up-and-coming parliamentarian called Erna Solberg worked with the FBI and finagled emergency amnesty for Ruby. Once Ruby was medically stable enough to safely make the airplane trip, she and Vegard flew to Norway. Soon after that she had a new identity and was entrusted to a kindly Norwegian couple who lived on a farm north of Oslo. The officials felt she would be safest if she didn't live near Bård and Vegard. It had still been difficult for Vegard to leave her; she'd looked very small waving at him as he drove away.

Vegard made the effort to visit Ruby often when she first came to Norway, and ultimately she'd made the transition well. She was tested by some deprogramming specialists from the USA and they found she had an extraordinarily high IQ. Vegard wasn't surprised. She was already fluent in Oslo dialect and she made up for lost time in school quickly.

Ruby was slow to trust her foster parents at first, but she learned to accept their affection and kindness over time. The last Vegard had heard she'd been officially adopted by the couple. As long as the cultists never found her, he thought she would have a happy life.

For their part, Bård and Vegard had been questioned repeatedly and at length last year by Illinois detectives and the FBI. There wasn't enough evidence for the FBI to press charges against the cult itself, but they took action against the individual cultists who'd attacked Jimmy's house.

The federal records on the cult's members were woefully incomplete. There was no record anywhere of anyone called Raven, Ruby or even Ranger. A search of the cultists' farm hadn't revealed evidence of Raven's murder, and Lilah was nowhere to be found. The National Council of the Church of Everlasting Worship decried Billy's actions as criminal and denied any knowledge of Ranger or Lilah. The Church issued an official statement that "the perpetrators' actions were not representative of the values of our faith."

Billy maintained that the boys had been responsible for the murder of his friend and his daughter. But when the Norwegian embassy produced incontrovertible proof that the brothers had been in Norway when the murders occurred, Billy had the grace to at least apologize to them in the form of a contrite letter. Bård might have even felt sorry for him, but the FBI matched Billy's fingerprints with evidence from a missing persons case involving a pair of sisters. The FBI assured Bård that if Billy didn't get the death sentence, he would at least be in prison a long, long time.

Bård and Vegard had also been interviewed by US domestic terrorism specialists concerning their kidnapping and the mixed-up luggage. The brothers had been surprised at how seriously the FBI treated the information they could recall from the suspicious notebook. Vegard was able to give them fairly detailed descriptions of the maps and tables he'd seen concerning Yellowstone Park and Wyoming. In turn they assured him that there was no chance that the cultists could possibly cause an earthquake there. The brothers never found out whether the FBI had actually found the information useful, but as the year had passed and no one had blown up Wyoming, Vegard chose to believe they'd saved the US from a real threat. Maybe even the world.

Their recovery from the mental and physical strain of their captivity took longer than they'd hoped. Bård recovered completely from his concussion, but he continued to have nightmares about Billy a few times a week. Fortunately, once Bård's daughter was born, he was too tired to do anything but sleep the sleep of the dead when he got the chance. He did remain terribly wary of unwanted homosexual contact or flirting thrown in his direction. If Vegard could, he usually stepped in to keep that sort of thing from getting out of hand.

Vegard underwent physical therapy once they were home, and was so determined to regain his former health that after only a few months he overtook Bård again in both speed and strength. Bård insisted Vegard looked clumsier when he walked or ran, although his ankles no longer bothered him. It didn't really matter to Vegard if he looked silly, as long as he felt strong. Once he began making real progress in physical therapy his own nightmares about the experience began to fade. And as Vegard grew stronger, Bård had to, of course, keep up. Their stamina and strength grew enough that they were able to do much more physical comedy, and that helped their confidence as well.

As for their saviors in Illinois, there had also been happy news. The charges against Kyle were dropped, and then three months ago, at the height of summer, Kyle and Patrick got married in a little ceremony in Sweden. They honeymooned in Norway and stayed with Vegard for a long weekend in Bergen. And evidently Jimmy's plan to take Angela somewhere nice had been successful; Kyle and Patrick brought photos of the couple proudly holding a new baby boy. And of course Patrick oohed and ahhed over Bård's daughter and Vegard's new cats. Vegard was pleased they all were doing so well. They'd all put their lives on the line for him and Bård and they deserved to be happy.

Careerwise, Bård and Vegard's recovery after their time in the States had pushed back the opening of their show by several months, but the publicity surrounding their kidnapping led to sold-out houses once they were ready to perform. Life couldn't be better.

Vegard sighed, downed the rest of his Coke, carefully folded Ruby's letter and slipped it into the pocket of his jeans. He said, "Why don't we grab something down at the fish market? Then we can take our time before-" He glanced around. Bård was no longer sitting next to him. A short distance away Bård was arguing nose-to-nose with a man at least a decade his senior. Beside them, a young black Muslim woman was twisting her hands together anxiously.

Vegard jogged over to the group just in time to see the man take a swing at Bård. Bård ducked the punch and shoved the man down onto his backside in the grass.

Vegard called out, "What's going on here?!"

The man on the ground glared up at him and Bård said in English, "He was harassing this girl about her headscarf."

The man on the ground said in English, with a thick French accent, "Fuck off. It's not your business."

Vegard turned to the girl. She'd been joined by an older woman similarly attired with a hijab. The woman said softly in English, "Thank you for your help. But we don't want any trouble. Thank you. So sorry." She ducked her head and the two quickly walked away.

Bård and Vegard stood shoulder to shoulder to block the Frenchman's view of the retreating women. He sullenly got to his feet and slinked away, muttering curses at them in French.

Vegard smiled at Bård and began to congratulate him on his good deed. Bård put up a hand and said, _"Shuddup."_

 _"Unnskyld_. I meant to say, I'd like to buy you an ice cream."

 _"Nei._ Besides, I still owe you a sandwich."

"That's right. You do."

 _"Ja_. Let's go find one."

They walked towards a cafe and a woman walking a terrier passed them on the sidewalk. The little dog wagged its tail and yipped at Bård as it passed.

Bård said suddenly, "Maybe I should get a dog. You know, to make up for Killer."

"You didn't kill that dog."

"Well, it died because of me."

"Hm. What sort of dog would you get?"

Bård shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe an elkhound. Something Norwegian."

"Isn't that too easy? Why not a Chihuahua? I thought you wanted to brush up on your Spanish."

"But not a Mexican dog. In honor of Angela's new baby, maybe Cuban?" He smiled. "I can't understand dogs any more, I told you before."

"If you say so." Vegard glanced over his shoulder at the terrier. "Did that dog say something to you?"

"It's a dog, Vegard. That would be absurd."

Behind them the terrier barked again and Bård abruptly began giggling.

Vegard studied Bård. Was he still hearing voices?

Bård looked back at him innocently, his blue eyes wide.

Vegard scowled.

Bård threw back his head and laughed. "You are _SO_ gullible!"

Vegard rolled his eyes and cuffed the back of Bård's head. The pecking order had to be maintained, didn't it?

Bård didn't flinch.

Vegard smiled. These days it seemed nothing fazed Bård. Not a crying baby, not a passing bully and certainly not his big brother. He had _nerves of steel_ , after all.

 

END

 

* * *

_And after the credits roll:_

 

> The screen is pitch black. We hear the sound of a pen writing on rough paper and the camera scans left and into a spot of light on a writing desk. A man's left hand runs over the scrawled, faded drawings and figures in an old spiral notebook; we recognize it is the same one that Bård found in the switched red bag. The hand turns pages to reveal notes handwritten in Enochian script. The camera pulls back to reveal that the man is copying the symbols onto a plain piece of thick paper. He reaches for an object, and pulls it into the light. It's a bright orange plastic egg. He wraps the egg in the paper and slips it and a US Passport into the pocket of a dark jacket. We hear him walking away over a wooden floor as the scene fades to black.

 

* * *

 

_PREVIEW_

_And now, a preview of the next installment of Ylvis Saves the World: Ylvis Saves the World 4 in 3D and IMAX:_

 

Bård sipped his ale and smiled with surprise. "This is good."

Harry smiled. "McAnnally's serves the best ale in Chicago. It's the Michael Jordan of adult beverages."

"Maybe we should make a toast. That we survived the apocalypse."

Harry made a face. "Pfft. Are you kidding? That wasn't the apocalypse."

"It wasn't?!"

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't count as the apocalypse unless reality is destroyed or fundamentally changed. Or the planet blows up. Something that would put a real dent in humanity's social calendar. That little adventure was just a near miss."

Vegard frowned and said, "But the world was overrun by monsters and we killed the Midgard Serpent with lightning while riding on a giant moth."

Harry shrugged. "That happens quite a lot, actually."

Bård, Vegard and Calle glanced at each other. Vegard said skeptically, "You're joking, right?"

"I admit I've never seen a preposterously large moth; big creatures happen. What I mean is that there are a lot of people and monsters and... other creatures fighting the war between good and evil every day. Not to minimize what you guys did. From what I read in the newspaper that was really impressive work. Especially for amateurs."

Vegard frowned, "But Bård figured out that the monsters attacked every 700 years or so. Are you saying it wasn't a big deal?"

"Okay yeah, well, those monsters." Harry popped the last bite of his steak sandwich into his mouth and wiped his hands on a napkin. "I'll agree those monsters sucked. There was an entire _herd_ of wendigo rampaging through Union Station; they still haven't repaired all the damage and without full commuter service it's really screwed up traffic. It's faster to just walk most places. And a lot of innocent people died. Chicagoland alone lost almost forty thousand people. Just about everyone knows someone that was killed. That battle was out in the open and battles with human bystanders always really suck. And civilians get killed in ways they don't even understand and that just ends up producing a lot of extremely confused ghosts that cause even more trouble. That's why most of the time we try to fight in places where sane people don't go, and the reports of monsters tend to be ignored."

Vegard leaned forward. "Do you mean somewhere like the underworld? Or the astral plane?"

"No, I mean like Detroit."

Calle looked up from his ale. "Mio said something about that back in Japan. About Good versus Evil. She said it was a constant battle that had gone on for thousands of years. She called Bob 'Tiamat' and I got the impression they'd been enemies for a very long time."

Harry's eyes widened. "Tiamat? You don't fool around, do you?"

Bård sniffed and swirled the remaining ale in his glass. He grunted, "Tiamat was an asshole."

Harry grinned. "I would think so. Well, now I am impressed. You aren't amateurs if you ran into Tiamat and survived. You get a free upgrade to first class for pulling that stunt."

Bård smiled wryly, "Well, I'd rather travel economy coach if I can avoid seeing Bob again."

Harry shook his head. "Hell's bells, Tiamat. You know, I heard about six months ago that Tiamat got the shit kicked out of her by someone and was lying low and slumming again as the queen of the naga."

Bård frowned and asked, "Slumming?"

At the same time, Vegard asked, "Naga?"

"Well, not exactly naga. Tiamat's usual _homies_ are a sort of sea serpent, but shaped like beautiful people."

Calle said, "I saw a beach assault by beautiful people-shaped monsters in Japan."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I bet that's what you saw. Scaly supermodel shapeshifting mermaid-naga-esque bitch monsters. I've met a few in my time. Golden skin, Marilyn Monroe sex appeal, but one hundred percent, unadulterated, unpasteurized, grade A evil. You can spot one pretty easily because they stink of the ocean. And by ocean I mean they smell like dead, rotting fish. Even more than regular mermaids." He grimaced and sipped his drink.

Bård sucked in a breath. A beautiful female serpent creature that smelled like the sea? It couldn't be. In his head Bob had been a lot of things. But not the spirit of the fire he'd seen so long ago when he and Vegard had been kidnapped. How could he have not made the connection before?

Calle asked hopefully, "You're saying mermaids really exist?"

Harry swallowed the last of his ale. "Don't get your hopes up. Even the nice mermaids think it's hilarious to pull humans into the water and watch them drown. If you can manage it, it's best to stay out of the oceans. Well, and a lot of the lakes." He sighed. "Actually, its best to never leave your home." He laid a twenty dollar bill on the table and said, "Okay, I've got to get back to work; I've got an appointment downtown I can't miss. Don't think I'm not grateful. I really appreciate you guys saving my cat for me."

Vegard smiled. "Don't worry about it. I have a weakness for grey cats."

"No, I owe you one, and in my business, that's a big deal." He handed Calle a card. "This is how to reach me if you need me. I hope you never will."

Bård grunted, "You hope we never call you?"

"No, I hope you never _need_ me."  Harry shrugged into his long black coat and bent down to murmur something in Vegard's ear and slipped him another card. Then he turned and left.

Calle raised a brow. "What was that about?"

Vegard frowned down at the card and then looked back at the door to the pub. "When I figure it out, I'll let you know."

Bård drank the last of his ale and threw two more twenties on the table. "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you at the hotel."

Vegard looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll see you at the hotel in an hour." He zipped up his hoodie and hurried out of the pub.

Calle sighed down at the cash on the table. "I don't think Bård actually knows the exchange rate for dollars. So, either we order more ale or the barman gets the most ridiculous tip of his life. I vote for ale."

Vegard sighed and slid Harry's card into his wallet. "Ale all around."

 

 * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a lot of fun! I feel that I'm not particularly good at writing angst, so I have to leave it up to your imagination or others to imagine all the nightmares and brofeels that immediately followed the boys' return to Norway. If you didn't immediately recognize the character "Harry" (Harry Dresden) in the preview, I highly recommend you read "Storm Front", the first in the Harry Dresden urban fantasy books by Jim Butcher. Or listen to the audio version of said book narrated by James Marsters ("Spike" from Buffy the Vampire Slayer). You won't be sorry!


End file.
